Natal Especial
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Minha versão sobre o que devia ter acontecido depois do beijo perto do Natal...
1. O beijo

Fanfic: Booth & Brennan

Advertências: Sexo e violência (Se não gosta, não leia)

Classificação: M, um pouco Angst

Capítulos: Ainda não sei, vai depender das respostas dos leitores...

"O primeiro beijo."

Temperance parou diante do computador, mas realmente não sabia o que fazer. Ela e Booth tinham acabado de trocar um beijo e, mesmo que tenha acontecido na frente da Caroline e por ordem dela mesma, o beijo tinha sido bastante quente, maravilhoso mesmo, e Temperance estava sem fôlego e com o coração disparado até aquele momento. "Céus, só espero que ninguém mais tenha visto..." ela pensava. "Como vou encarar o Booth depois disso? E a Ângela, assim que colocar os olhos em nós dois vai perceber que aconteceu alguma coisa." Temperance debruçou sobre sua mesa e fechou os olhos, querendo que o expediente já estivesse no fim e ela pudesse ir para casa.

O Natal estava chegando, ela ainda não tinha comprado nada para ninguém, nem mesmo para o Booth... "Mas que droga, eu preciso tirá-lo da cabeça, ou vou enlouquecer..." ela pensava, "Na certa para ele não significou absolutamente nada, afinal somos só parceiros, só parceiros!" Temperance se levantou e decidiu ir procurar o que fazer, não agüentava mais ficar em sua sala. Encontrou com Ângela no corredor.

_ Oi, eu estava justamente indo procurá-la ! Vamos fazer compras de Natal hoje a noite? – Ângela parecia toda animada.

_ Não sei, Ângie, estou um pouco cansada, estava pensando em ir direto para casa.

_ Mas você nunca vai direto para casa? Você não vai toda noite jantar com o Booth na Lanchonete antes de ir pra casa? Não me diga que vocês discutiram de novo?

_ Não aconteceu nada, Ângie ! Eu só estou cansada, já disse. – Temperance desconversou sem encará-la.

Ângela a olhou desconfiada.

_ Querida, você pode enganar aos outros, mas a mim não. Já vi você trabalhar 100 vezes mais do que hoje e ainda ter pique para sair com o Booth. Anda, desembucha !

_ Desembucha? Que termo, Ângela ! Já disse que não aconteceu nada ! E se você me der licença eu preciso procurar a Cam, tenho que ver se ela já terminou a Autópsia para que eu possa examinar os ossos.

_ Ok, ok, você está livre de mim, por enquanto. – ela deu um sorriso malicioso. - Vou ver se descubro alguma coisa pelo Booth. Soube que ele está na sala do Hodgins.

_ O que?! – Temperance ficou vermelha feito um tomate. – Mas o que...

Ângela já tinha saído e deixou-a lá parada, em pânico. "Meu Deus, e se o Booth abrir a boca? Nunca mais a Ângela me deixa em paz!"

E na sala do Hodgins. Eles estavam discutindo sobre conspirações quando Ângela entrou, toda esbaforida.

_ Booth, que bom que eu te encontrei aqui. – Ângela foi logo puxando-o pelo braço para fora da sala. – Preciso falar com você, vamos tomar um café?

Hodgins ficou olhando a cena sem entender nada. Os dois saíram. Ângela levou Booth até a lanchonete dentro do Jeffersonian. Eles se sentaram e pediram dois cafés.

_ O que aconteceu? Você parecia um furacão na sala do Hodgins... – Booth começou.

_ É sobre a Brennan. – Ângela confessou logo.

O café foi servido e Booth esperou a garçonete se afastar.

_ O que tem a Bones?

_ Bom, você sabe que essa época é muito triste para ela, certo? Natal, festas, famílias reunidas... Pelo fato dela ter ido parar em orfanatos, e tudo mais.

_ É, eu sei...

_ Então, eu andei pensando, já que o pai dela está preso, o irmão também, bom... a gente bem que podia preparar uma festa de Natal surpresa pra ela, o que você acha?

_ Não sei não, Ângela. A Bones já combinou tudo com a Caroline e ela ficou de passar o Natal com o pai, o irmão, a cunhada e as sobrinhas na cadeia, a Caroline já arranjou tudo.

_ Ãh? A Caroline? E a troco de que ela fez isso pra Brennan? Ela nem parecia gostar dela !

Foi a vez do Booth ficar vermelho:

_ Bom...Não sei direito ! Ela deve ter se sentido culpada por ser a advogada de acusação do pai dela, ou a Bones pagou, prometeu uma cópia do novo livro, sei lá !

_ Sei... – Ângela começou a mexer no guardanapo sobre a mesa - E o "beijo caliente" que eu vi, por acaso, lá no escritório dela, com a Caroline de telespectadora, nada tem a ver com isso, certo?

Booth engasgou com o café e arregalou os olhos:

_ Você viu ??? Quem mais viu? – ele parecia mesmo perturbado.

_ Calma, Booth ! – Ângela tentou acalmá-lo – Ninguém mais viu. Era cedo e eu estava indo ao banheiro. Eu juro que estava sozinha no corredor.

Booth deu um suspiro mas não disse nada.

_ Eu não contei nem para o Hodgins ! Fique calmo. – Ângela estava curiosa. – Mas você vai ter que me contar tudo, ou vou morrer ! A Brennan não vai me contar nada, tenho certeza !

_ Não há nada pra contar, Ângela! A Caroline disse que nos acha formais demais e queria quebrar isso vendo um beijo nosso, só isso. Eu mesmo só fiquei sabendo na hora.

_ Hum... essa Caroline, hein? Ela percebeu alguma coisa entre vocês é? – Ângela o cutucou no braço.

_ Percebeu, percebeu o que? Não tem nada pra perceber, nós somos só parceiros, oras!

Booth estava cada vez mais desconfortável e nervoso, passava a mão pelo cabelo sem parar e Ângela percebeu que era hora de parar de pressionar.

_ Certo, certo ! Não está mais aqui quem falou ! – Ângela tomou um gole do café - Mas e sobre a festa? Mesmo que ela vá na prisão, lá eles tem horário, certo? Poderíamos fazer a nossa festa depois...o que você acha?

Booth pensou um pouco.

_ É, acho que não seria má idéia. O horário de visitas da prisão acaba . Vou estar sem o Parker mesmo. Ele vai com a mãe e o padrasto para Vermont. – ele sorriu – Ela com certeza vai odiar....e eu vou dizer que a idéia foi totalmente sua!

Ângela sorriu também.

_ É, coloque a culpa em mim, eu agüento! – ela estendeu a mão – Temos um acordo?

Booth apertou a mão dela.

_ É, temos um acordo, sim. Você não comenta nada sobre o beijo e eu te ajudo a organizar a festa.

_ Certo. – Ângela se levantou, deixando dinheiro sobre a mesa. – Eu vou indo, preciso trabalhar.

_ Hei ! Eu pago ! – Booth reclamou.

_ Nada disso, eu convidei, eu pago, bonitão! – ela lhe deu uma piscadela e foi embora apressada.

Booth balançou a cabeça sorrindo, Ângela não tinha jeito mesmo. E continuou bebericando seu café pensando em tudo o que ela disse.

...continua...

Fernanda


	2. Fugindo do Booth

"Fugindo do Booth"

Temperance deu um suspiro de alívio quando o dia chegou ao fim. Agora ela só teria que escapar da Ângela e ir para casa. Não via a hora de tomar um banho bem relaxante, uma xícara de chá e tentar escrever um pouco, afinal seu editor já estava ficando impaciente. Pegou a bolsa, espiou para fora de sua sala e, como não viu ninguém, saiu apressada. Ela chegou até o estacionamento. Quando ia colocar a chave na porta, sentiu alguém ao seu lado.

_ Aonde vai com tanta pressa, Bones?

Ela se assustou e deixou a chave cair.

_ Booth, que susto! Olha o que você me fez fazer! Agora as chaves caíram embaixo do carro!

Ela se abaixou e esticou a mão tentando alcançá-las. Booth se abaixou também.

_ Deixa que eu pego. - ele disse – Meu braço é mais comprido que o seu.

Booth se esticou e conseguiu pegar as chaves, quando se levantou se chocou com Brennan que estava se levantando também. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e Booth a segurou pelos braços, evitando que caísse.

_ Cuidado !

Eles ficaram assim, meio abraçados, se olhando sem dizer nada, até que o encanto se quebrou. Ele colocou as chaves na mão dela.

_ Obrigada. – Brennan baixou os olhos sem graça – Bem, eu tenho que ir... preciso escrever um pouco.

_ Não vai comer? – Booth parecia decepcionado.

_ Estou sem fome, eu como alguma coisa em casa mesmo...

_ Certo, amanhã a gente se fala.

_ Claro, amanhã...

Temperance entrou no carro e deu a partida. Booth ficou olhando o carro se afastar. Só parceiros, bem que ele queria ser mais que isso.... Quem sabe se escrevesse uma cartinha para o papai Noel como o Parker fazia... Mas infelizmente isso era só um sonho...

Temperance se trancou no apartamento, jogou a bolsa num sofá e se jogou em outro. "Como posso ficar assim por causa de um simples beijo?" ela pensava. "Cada vez que ele me toca é como se eu levasse um choque! Está cada vez mais difícil disfarçar...Isso está começando a interferir no trabalho. Ele vai ter que arranjar outra parceira, não posso continuar assim!" Ela se levantou e foi se arrastando até o banheiro.

Depois de um banho demorado e uma xícara de chá, ela se sentou na frente do micro, pronta para escrever. Por enquanto tinha conseguido colocar Booth de lado nos seus pensamentos. Por enquanto. Temperance escreveu até tarde, subitamente inspirada. Desligou o micro e foi dormir. Sonhou bastante, mas no geral até que não dormiu tão mal.

No dia seguinte chegou cedo ao Jeffersonian. Foi direto para sua sala abrir a correspondência. Estava distraída abrindo os envelopes quando Booth chegou.

_ Bom dia! – ele saudou bem humorado.

Ela pôs a mão no coração.

_ Que susto, Booth! É a segunda vez que você me assusta em menos de 24 horas. – Ela o repreendeu.

_ Hei, eu não tenho culpa que você anda no mundo da lua!

_ Eu não ando no mundo da lua, só com muitas coisas para fazer, só isso.

_ Sei...organizar a festa do seu pai, por exemplo?

_ É, isso mesmo.

_ Bom, se você quiser eu posso ajudar...

_ Obrigada, Booth, mas já deixei algumas coisas encomendadas e o resto vou atrás durante essa semana a noite.

_ Certo. Qualquer coisa você me avisa?

_ Pode deixar.

_ Ok, vou indo então. Se precisar de mim, vou estar no meu escritório, preenchendo aqueles malditos relatórios.

_ Certo, tchau.

Ele acenou e saiu. Temperance pensou: "Não foi tão difícil encará-lo, afinal." E voltou a se concentrar no trabalho.

...continua...

Fernanda


	3. Brennan em apuros

"Brennan em apuros..."

Naquela semana eles praticamente mal se viram, Booth trabalhava quase o tempo todo internamente no escritório e depois do expediente ajudava Ângela a preparar a festa surpresa da Brennan. Essa, por sua vez, o evitava ao máximo, e parecia só estar preocupada em ter um Natal perfeito em família, mesmo que na prisão. Comprou brinquedos de uma loja famosa para as duas sobrinhas, uma linda blusa de lã para a cunhada, um relógio novo para o irmão e um livro de mistério para o pai. Comprou até presentes para o pessoal do Jeffersonian, só não sabia ainda o que comprar de presente para o Booth. Já tinha rodado metade da cidade atrás de alguma coisa especial, mas nada tinha chamado sua atenção.

Estava quase desistindo e voltando para casa quando algo colorido em uma vitrine chamou sua atenção, eram vários CDs, na verdade uma coletânea completa do bom e velho Rock, exatamente o tipo de música que Booth gostava. Temperance entrou na loja decidida e mandou que embrulhassem para presente, foi informada pela balconista de que era a última disponível, e saiu da loja toda feliz com sua sacola. Ele ia adorar!

Temperance chegou em casa exausta. Tinha andado por toda a cidade comprando presentes. Entrou no apartamento, colocou as sacolas na mesinha de centro e foi pegar uma cerveja na geladeira. Quando voltou para a sala notou a luz da secretária eletrônica piscando. Apertou o botão e sentou-se para ouvir os recados. O primeiro era de Caroline dizendo que ela poderia ficar com sua família das 19:30 até as 22:00 horas, depois disso o horário de visitas terminaria e todos teriam que ir para casa. "Tudo bem, é pouco tempo mas é melhor que nada..." pensou ela. Depois disso voltaria para casa e iria dormir, afinal estava acostumada a ficar sozinha. O próximo recado era de Booth, e ela ficou atenta a voz sexy dele:

"_ Bones, tentei te ligar o dia todo e não consegui falar com você...parece que você esteve bem ocupada... – ele fez uma pausa - Bom, eu só queria te ver amanhã a noite, sabe, depois que você voltar da prisão. Eu...preciso te entregar seu presente. Vou estar em casa, o Parker está viajando..., me liga, tá? Tchau."

Temperance sorriu, adorava ouvir a voz dele. Aliás, adorava tudo nele, sua dedicação ao trabalho, sua lealdade com os amigos, sua fé, seu amor incondicional pelo filho, seu humor, seu sorriso charmoso que derretia corações, inclusive o dela, até mesmo seus acessos de raiva quando ela o provocava, enfim tudo. Temperance ainda pensava nele quando foi tomar um banho. O dia seguinte prometia...

No dia seguinte pela manhã Temperance estava no estacionamento do prédio carregando o porta-malas do carro com os presentes. Ela teria que ir até o Jeffersonian examinar uns ossos, e por isso depois teria que ir direto até a prisão, para a festa com a sua família sem passar em casa antes. Estava tão concentrada para não esquecer nada que não notou um estranho se aproximando por trás dela. O estranho a golpeou na nuca e Temperance perdeu os sentidos. Ele a pegou no colo e jogou no porta-malas de outro carro que os aguardava ao lado, entrou no carro e eles saíram apressados do estacionamento. O porteiro não desconfiou de nada, afinal o carro pertencia a um morador do prédio.

Temperance começou a recobrar a consciência e se viu no escuro, deitada de lado, e em movimento. Não demorou muito para que ela percebesse que se encontrava no porta-malas de um carro. Ela tentou se mexer um pouco e sentiu uma dor aguda na nuca e, ao tocá-la com os dedos, sentiu vestígios de sangue. "Era só o que me faltava!" ela pensou. "Ser seqüestrada na véspera de Natal !" De repente ela se lembrou do celular. Tateou os bolsos a procura dele. "Preciso ligar para o Booth." Ela encontrou o que procurava e suspirou de alívio. Ela nunca colocava o celular no bolso, sempre o carregava na bolsa, mas como tinha ido ao estacionamento apenas para carregar o carro, tinha deixado a bolsa no sofá da sala e colocado o celular no bolso traseiro da calça. Ela discou rapidamente o número do celular dele. Era cedo, provavelmente ele ainda estava em casa, mas nem queria arriscar, por isso ligou direto para o celular. O celular tocava e tocava e nada dele atender. "Atende Booth, por favor!" ela fechava os olhos e sussurrava baixinho.

_ Alô...- ele atendeu com a voz pastosa de sono.

_ Booth, sou eu – ela falava baixinho com medo de alertar os seqüestradores – Fui seqüestrada, me ajuda!

Ele despertou completamente:

_ Você foi o que?! Onde você está? – ele se levantou rapidamente e foi pondo uma camisa enquanto falava com ela. – Consegue me dizer onde está?

_ Não, eu não sei. Eu só sei que estou dentro do porta-malas de um carro em movimento. Não sei dizer nem há quanto tempo estou aqui... – ela parecia nervosa. – Me ajuda!

_ Calma, Bones! Eu vou te achar. Vou mandar rastrear a ligação, tudo o que você precisa fazer é se acalmar e não desligar o telefone, ok? Consegue fazer isso pra mim?

_ S...sim. Pode deixar. – ela respirou fundo – Booth, por favor, me ajuda!

_ Eu estou chegando, fica calma! Eu estarei com você o mais rápido possível! – ele vestiu um jeans, pegou uma jaqueta e foi até a sala ligar para o FBI e pedir o rastreamento da ligação feita para o seu celular.

Como não conseguiria ficar em casa aguardando ele foi até o carro, pedindo para ser avisado pelo rádio. Saiu apressado do prédio.

_ Bones, você ainda está aí, certo?

_ Estou...estou sim.

_ Bom, já estão rastreando a ligação, eu vou te achar daqui a pouco, ok?

De repente Temperance percebeu que o carro em que estava parou.

_ Booth, eles pararam, eles pararam! O que eu faço? – ela sussurrava desesperada.

_ Calma, Bones! Eu vou ficar em silêncio e só vou ouvir, enfia o celular no bolso sem desligar e aguarda, ok? Finja que ainda está desmaiada que acho que vai ser melhor, consegue fazer isso?

_ Acho que ...sim.

_Tenta, por favor. Até daqui a pouco.

_Tá. – Temperance apertou o viva voz do celular e enfiou-o no bolso da jaqueta.

Booth ficou aguardando, rezando para que rastreassem logo a ligação.

...continua...

Fernanda


	4. O seqüestro

"O seqüestro..."

Enquanto isso os seqüestradores saíram do carro. Eles entraram em uma casa abandonada e nem fizeram menção de abrir o porta-malas. Temperance estava angustiada lá dentro. Não sabia o que esperar, e odiava se sentir vulnerável. Ficou esperando, e pela primeira vez na vida desejou saber rezar.

Booth estava tão nervoso que deu um pulo quando foi chamado pelo rádio. Foi informado de que a ligação vinha de um celular nas proximidades de um ferro-velho, não muito longe dali. Ele pediu reforços e dirigiu-se para lá, o mais rápido que pode. O tempo todo estava atento a qualquer barulho vindo do celular dela.

Temperance ouviu quando os seqüestradores voltaram. Eles abriram o porta-malas e a puxaram para fora, jogando-a no chão sem o menor cuidado.

_ Acorda aí, Doutora! – um deles a chutou nas costelas.

Temperance gemeu de dor e se encolheu, esperando pelo próximo golpe. Ela não tinha chances contra dois homens, ainda mais deitada e dolorida por ter ficado tempo demais dentro do carro.

_ Cadê o grandão do seu namorado? Achei que ele estaria na sua casa, foi até mais fácil do que a gente esperava...hehe.

Temperance só o encarou, nem valia a pena responder. Só precisava ganhar tempo até Booth conseguir chegar. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa, e rápido. O outro seqüestrador se abaixou até ficar próximo a ela e a segurou pelo queixo, levantando seu rosto.

_ Você é bem bonitona, Doutora. Olhos azuis, alta, magra, nunca vi uma cientista tão linda assim, sabia? Geralmente elas me parecem velhas gordas e de óculos.

O outro resolveu interferir.

_ Vamos entrar logo, antes que alguém nos veja aqui fora com ela.

_ É, você tá certo, é perigoso demais, mas antes espera um pouco. Vou amarrá-la.

Temperance resolveu falar:

_ Não precisa me amarrar, eu prometo não fugir...

Um dos seqüestradores riu com vontade:

_ Até parece que somos burros, Doutora! Eu pesquisei sobre você, sei muito bem que é faixa preta e não vou arriscar apanhar de uma mulher!

_ É isso aí, amarra as mãos dela, e nas costas, pois é melhor não arriscar.

Temperance suspirou enquanto era amarrada. O seqüestrador mais falante, que parecia ser o líder , a puxou pelos cabelos até a entrada da casa. O outro abriu a porta e eles entraram. O lugar era escuro e mal cheiroso. Temperance foi jogada com força no chão em um canto da sala e bateu a cabeça na parede.

_ Ai! – ela gritou e se encolheu com a dor.

_ Caladinha aí, Doutora, se não quiser uma mordaça também. E seria uma pena, cobrir uma boquinha tão linda...afinal ela vai me ser útil, mais tarde. – ele foi para o segundo andar da casa, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Temperance fez uma cara de repulsa. "Nem quero pensar no que eles vão fazer comigo se o Booth não me achar logo." Ela pensava. "Booth, por favor, me ajuda!"

Enquanto o outro seqüestrador a vigiava, Temperance fechou os olhos e tentou pensar no Booth. Ele tinha que encontrá-la.

...continua...

Fernanda


	5. O resgate

"O resgate..."

Booth ouviu tudo aquilo com o sangue fervendo nas veias, e o pé fundo no acelerador. "Como eles ousaram machucá-la?!" ele pensava "Eu vou acabar com eles, com minhas próprias mãos." Ele fazia cada curva com apenas metade do carro no chão. Nunca tivera tanto medo na vida. Precisava chagar até ela. Ela estava assustada, machucada, e isso o corroia por dentro.

Booth chegou ao local indicado sozinho. Nem sinal do reforço do FBI.

"Droga." – ele pensou – "Não posso ficar aqui parado esperando!" Ele decidiu entrar. Estava tudo silencioso e ele foi se esgueirando pelos fundos, arma em punho, preparado para tudo. Espiou pela janela aberta e viu Temperance sentada num canto da sala, encolhida e de olhos fechados. Continuou observando e viu quando um dos seqüestradores desceu as escadas e cutucou o outro que aparentemente dormia vigiando Temperance.

_ Anda. Já fiz a ligação. Temos que ir para o lugar definitivo, não podemos ficar aqui ou podem nos achar.

Ele se aproximou dela e a puxou pelos cabelos para que ficasse em pé.

_ Ai!

_ Calada, doutora! Vamos indo.

Temperance entrou em pânico. Não podia sair dali ou o Booth não conseguiria encontrá-la.

_ Não ! – ela gritou e empurrou o seqüestrador que, sem esperar por essa reação, bateu contra a parede.

Mas ele se recuperou logo e reagiu, dando-lhe um violento soco no rosto, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair novamente no chão.

Booth não podia esperar mais nada. Arrombou a porta com o pé e entrou, arma em punho apontando para o seqüestrador que estava próximo de Temperance.

_ Sai de perto dela, seu desgraçado! – Booth o encarava nos olhos e o seqüestrador sacou sua arma, surpreso.

_ Paradinho aí! Ou ela morre agora. – ele apontou a arma para a cabeça de Temperance que se encontrava no chão desacordada devido à violência do soco.

_ Sou atirador de elite, cara, se fosse você não arriscaria.- Booth tinha a arma apontada exatamente para o meio dos olhos dele.

O outro seqüestrador resolveu interferir.

_ Cara, esquece ela, não deu certo! Vamos aproveitar e fugir, larga ele aí com ela. – ele parecia inseguro – Esse cara não deve tá sozinho, daqui a pouco isso aqui vai estar cheio de polícia e aí a gente não escapa mais!

_ Escuta seu amigo. – Booth sequer respirava direito, com medo dele atirar em Temperance, ali indefesa no chão.

_ Não, cara! Ela vai com a gente! E se você não quiser que ela morra, vai ficar quietinho aí mesmo! – o seqüestrador gritava nervoso.

Ele se abaixou, sempre apontando a arma para a cabeça de Temperance. Ele a pegou pelos braços e fez menção de colocá-la no ombro. De repente ele soltou um grito e a derrubou no chão, se dobrando de dor. Booth não esperou outra oportunidade para arrancar a arma das mãos dele com um chute, depois agarrou-o pelo colarinho e lhe deu um soco que o jogou contra a parede. Nisso o reforço chegou, foi uma confusão de policiais para todos os lados, e dois deles vieram segurar Booth, que esmurrava um dos bandidos enfurecido. Os dois agentes conseguiram acalmar Booth e aproveitaram para tirar os marginais do local. Depois foram fazer uma busca completa, inclusive no andar de cima. Booth se abaixou próximo a Temperance. Puxou um canivete do bolso e cortou a corda que amarrava os pulsos dela.

_ Você está bem? – ele perguntou baixinho.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

_ Você é maluca sabia? – ele a repreendeu com suavidade.

_ Não podia deixá-lo me levar... – ela tentou sorrir, mas seu rosto doeu e ela fez uma careta – E também não tenho culpa de vocês terem partes do corpo tão sensíveis.

Booth riu. Tocou o rosto dela com a mão, preocupado com o soco que o desgraçado tinha dado nela. A pele suave já estava ficando vermelha.

_ Está doendo muito? – ele perguntou carinhoso. – Deus, quando vi o desgraçado fazendo isso, eu quis matá-lo! – ele acariciava o local com carinho. - É melhor colocar gelo nisso, ou vai ficar muito roxo...

_ Não está doendo tanto... – ela o encarou pensando em como gostava daquele homem e que não queria mais se afastar dele. Não conseguiria pedir que ele arrumasse outra parceira.

Temperance tentou segurar a emoção mas não conseguiu. Começou a chorar baixinho, todo o nervoso e a tensão das últimas horas vindo a tona de uma vez. Booth ficou espantado com a reação dela. Ele a abraçou consternado.

_ Hei, não chore, está tudo bem agora...- ele tentava acalmá-la falando baixinho – Eu estou aqui, acabou...

Temperance fechou os olhos e, soluçando, o abraçou pelo pescoço e eles ficaram ali no chão abraçados, durante um longo tempo. Booth a segurava com força, pensando no que faria se a tivesse perdido. Começou a secar suas lágrimas com os dedos, devagar, até pousar um beijo suave em seu rosto, bem onde o idiota tinha batido. Temperance abriu os olhos e o encarou, sentindo um súbito e brutal desejo de beijá-lo. Ela aproximou os dedos e tocou a boca de Booth, pensando no quanto ele era bonito. Ele apenas a observava, sem nada dizer. Seu olhar expressava confusão...e desejo. Temperance não podia estar tão enganada. Os olhos dele estavam escuros e tinham um brilho diferente, que ela nunca tinha reparado, mas assim tão de perto...era impossível não perceber. Sim, ela teve certeza, Booth a desejava. Essa descoberta a fez sorrir. Temperance traçou com os dedos o contorno dos lábios dele.

_ Bones...- ele começou – O que...

Temperance não queria falar, não agora. Ela colou os lábios nos dele. Explorou a boca dele de leve, esperando Booth se acostumar com a idéia, mas ficou surpresa com a intensidade da reação dele. Ele a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou com paixão, abrindo seus lábios e invadindo sua boca com a língua faminta. O beijo que eles haviam trocado na semana anterior tinha sido bom, mas superficial, nada se comparava ao que ela sentia agora. Sentia a língua de Booth de encontro a sua e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Ela tremia de desejo e ele correspondia com igual ardor. Parecia um sonho. Booth se encostou na parede e trouxe-a para seu colo. Ficaram ali sentados no chão se beijando como dois adolescentes durante muito tempo. Um tosse discreta os trouxe de volta a realidade. Era um dos agentes do FBI.

_ Agente Booth. Desculpe interromper mas, estamos indo embora e queremos saber quem vai levar a vítima para o depoimento na Delegacia.

Booth tirou-a de seu colo e se levantou estendendo a mão para ajudá-la, mas não deixou que se afastasse, continuando a abraçá-la pela cintura.

_ Pode deixar que eu mesmo a acompanho, agente Smith. Obrigado. Vocês podem levar esses marginais.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

_ Droga, eu tinha me esquecido da burocracia... – ela reclamou.

Booth sorriu e a abraçou com mais força.

_ Pode deixar, depois dessa, você não vai mais ficar sozinha um minuto sequer. Eu vou com você até a Delegacia, até a prisão, até onde você quiser. Não vou te perder de vista. Acaba de ganhar um guarda-costas, Doutora.

Temperance sentiu um arrepio e fez uma careta.

_ Não me chama assim!

_ Por que? – ele estranhou.

_ É como os seqüestradores me chamavam...

_ Ok, desculpe. Não está mais aqui quem falou. – ele estendeu a mão – Vamos?

Ela pegou a mão que ele oferecia.

_ Vamos, nosso dia vai ser longo...

Eles saíram de mãos dadas, fazendo os outros agentes estranharem, mas conhecendo Booth como eles conheciam, ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada.

...continua...

Fernanda


	6. A teimosia de Temperance

"A teimosia de Temperance"

Temperance passou as próximas duas horas na Delegacia. O Delegado foi muito compreensivo e até arrumou um pouco de gelo para colocar no rosto dela, que Booth prontamente enrolou no seu lenço, para não correr o risco de queimar a pele dela. Booth não saiu do seu lado. Após o depoimento ela estava exausta. Booth se ofereceu para levá-la para almoçar antes de irem para casa.

_ Não sei, Booth...estou sem fome. Não acho que vá conseguir comer alguma coisa agora.

_ Nem pense em ficar de estômago vazio depois do nervoso que você passou! – ele a repreendeu. – Vamos, eu pago comida Tailandesa, o que você acha? – ele deu aquele sorriso charmoso que a derretia.

_ Não sei... Preciso ligar para a Ângela. Ela deve estar preocupada com meu sumiço, afinal ela ficou de passar lá em casa hoje de manhã, e meu celular esteve ocupado todo esse tempo, você sabe.

_ A gente liga pra ela do caminho. Você me deve isso! Por sua culpa eu estou sem café da manhã, sabia?

_ Hei! Quem te ouve falar pensa que eu pedi por isso!

_ Estou brincando, Bones! Relaxa! Vamos comer, pois seu mau humor só pode ser fome...

Eles foram para o carro conversando. Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto dos beijos trocados no cativeiro. Temperance achou melhor assim, pois ainda estava confusa, e teria um longo dia pela frente.

Apesar do nervoso que havia passado, Booth conseguiu distraí-la bastante e o almoço foi bem agradável, fazendo-a comer bem mais do que esperava. De lá mesmo eles ligaram para Ângela e explicaram por cima o que tinha acontecido, omitindo os piores detalhes, como o soco. Depois ele a levou para casa, subindo até o apartamento com ela. Eles entraram e Temperance lhe ofereceu um café.

Enquanto eles tomavam o café voltaram ao assunto da festa com a família dela.

_ Eu estou bem agora, Booth. Não há razão para você ir comigo até a prisão... – ela argumentava. – Deve ter uma festa melhor para ir...

_ Bones, eu já disse que não vou sair do seu lado, e ponto final. Já basta o susto de hoje! – ele suspirou – Além do mais eu estou sozinho, esqueceu? Parker está em Vermont, e eu não tenho família aqui.

_ É, eu tinha me esquecido. Mas Booth, o que eu vou dizer a eles pra justificar sua presença? Eles vão desconfiar que aconteceu alguma coisa! E tem mais, seu nome não está na lista de pessoas autorizadas a entrar que a Caroline providenciou.

_ Bones, eu sou do FBI, ninguém me barra em lugar algum, nem mesmo na prisão, e tem mais, eles saberão que aconteceu alguma coisa só de olhar pra você! Esqueceu que está com um enorme hematoma no rosto? Nenhuma maquiagem vai encobrir isso, sabia?

Ela suspirou resignada.

_ É, eu tinha me esquecido disso... – ela tocou o rosto e encarou Booth – Tudo bem, você vem comigo. Mas não vou entregar seu presente lá, só depois, viu?

Ele sorriu.

_Ok, também entrego o seu depois...Na minha casa, certo?

_ Por que na sua casa? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

_ Porque ele está lá e... – ele pensou rápido – E é muito pesado pra eu carregar por aí.

Temperance o olhou espantada.

_ O que você comprou?

_ Ah, até parece que eu vou te contar! Vai ver esta noite. Deixe de ser curiosa...

_ Ta bom. Eu espero até a noite.

Booth se despediu para ir para casa tomar um banho e descansar um pouco e ficou de buscá-la para irem até a festa.

_ Espera, Booth, com essa confusão eu acabei me esquecendo, eu preciso ir até o Jeffersonian! Preciso examinar uns ossos...

Booth se voltou para ela com os olhos faiscando.

_ Nem pensar, né, Bones! Ficou maluca? É véspera de Natal, ninguém espera que você vá trabalhar! Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu... Se você quiser, eu explico pra Cam.

_ Mas Booth, eu preciso ir!

_ Já disse que não, Bones! Mas que droga, você não vai mais se arriscar por hoje! – ele estava gritando e respirou fundo para se acalmar – Fique aqui, relaxe, durma um pouco, tome um banho de imersão, e depois eu te pego para irmos a festa. Nem pense em abrir essa porta para ninguém que não seja eu, ok?

_ Mas, Booth...- ela tentou argumentar.

Ele se aproximou e segurou seu rosto com as mãos.

_ Você não faz idéia do que eu passei hoje... Pensando que poderia te perder. – ele confessou baixinho.

Temperance suspirou. Nunca tinha visto Booth tão transtornado, nem quando o provocava. Não gostava de receber ordens...mas ele era especial, se preocupava com ela. Temperance pensou um pouco e resolveu ceder.

_ Tudo bem, você tem razão, nem era tão importante assim... – ela tentou sorrir – Não posso abrir a porta nem pra Ângela?

Booth também sorriu.

_ Ok, só pra Ângela, tá? Ou pra mim, e para mais ninguém!

_ Ok. Eu entendi.

Ele se afastou em direção a porta.

_ Tranque quando eu sair, certo?

_ Certo.

Ele se foi e Temperance deixou-se cair no sofá pensando. Será que Booth sentia algo mais por ela...ou era só preocupação de um bom amigo? Ainda estava confusa quando foi para seu quarto. Dificilmente conseguiria dormir, mas resolveu pelo menos se deitar um pouco.

...continua... :lick:


	7. Boa de cama?

"Boa de Cama?"

Booth saiu do apartamento de Temperance ainda meio inseguro sobre poder confiar nela. Sabia que ela era maluca e rebelde o suficiente para se atrever a ir ao Jeffersonian, mesmo depois da conversa que tiveram. Às vezes ela podia ser tão ingênua, e era o que ele mais gostava nela, aquela ingenuidade quase infantil, que não combinava com sua genialidade. Passando pela portaria do prédio, Booth teve uma idéia. Foi até o porteiro e mostrou suas credenciais do FBI. Entregou seu cartão a ele e pediu que ligasse caso a Dra. Brennan deixasse o apartamento. O porteiro foi muito solícito e jurou ligar. Booth foi para casa mais tranqüilo.

Chegando no seu apartamento ele ligou para Ângela.

_ Ângela, sou eu.

_ Oi, Booth. – ela estava toda animada. – E aí, pronto para a festa?

_ Olha, eu não vou poder te ajudar a montar a festa. Eu achei melhor depois do que aconteceu acompanhar a Bones até a prisão, e depois trazê-la para cá. Não quero ela andando sozinha depois do que houve.

_ Claro que não. Eu concordo com você. Pode deixar que eu peço ajuda pra Cam. Como eu faço para pegar a chave do seu apartamento? Quero levar toda a comida, decorar a sala toda, arrumar os presentes na árvore... – ela pensou um pouco – Você tem uma árvore, não tem? Ai meu Deus, eu esqueci completamente da árvore!

Booth riu do desespero dela.

_ Tenho sim, Ângela, pode ficar sossegada. O Parker e eu montamos uma antes dele viajar. E quanto a chave eu vou deixar uma cópia com o porteiro e também os nomes de todos vocês para que possam entrar para esperar pela gente. Vai ser mais legal se ela chegar e todo mundo já estiver aqui.

_ Não vejo a hora. Ainda mais depois do que a pobrezinha passou hoje, ela merece uma festa com seus amigos...- ela fez uma pausa. – Ela está bem mesmo, Booth? Você tem certeza?

_ Está sim. Ela ficou muito nervosa na hora, passou por maus bocados, mas agora está bem.

_ Ela não foi estuprada, foi? Ai meu Deus! Tomara que não tenham feito nada com ela...

_ Claro que não Ângela, credo ! Ela só levou um soco, só isso...

Booth afastou o fone do ouvido quando Ângela gritou do outro lado da linha.

_ Um o que?! Um soco? Ai meu Deus, com ela está? Muito machucada? Quebrou alguma coisa?

_ Calma, Ângela, ela está bem. O rosto nem ficou muito inchado, só com um hematoma. E caso te interesse eu vinguei o soco, viu? Com vários, muito bem dados bem na cara do desgraçado!

Ela riu mais aliviada. Parece que o Booth tinha chegado na hora...

_ Que bom que a Brennan tem você, Booth...

_ É, eu sei... – ele suspirou – Bom, nós devemos chegar lá pelas dez e meia.

_ Certo, eu vou desligar, tenho uma festa para preparar. Até mais tarde...

_ Ok, tchau, Ângela.

Booth desligou e foi até a cozinha pegar uma cerveja, depois de um dia como aquele, ele bem que merecia... Deitou no sofá com a cerveja na mão, tirou os sapatos e ligou a TV. Ainda tinha algumas horas antes de pegar a Temperance na casa dela. Resolveu relaxar. Seu olhar caiu sobre o imenso pacote no canto da sala junto à árvore de Natal. O presente dela. Mal podia esperar para ver a cara dela quando abrisse o enorme pacote. Ele gastou boa parte de suas economias, mas valeria a pena só para ver aqueles olhos azuis brilhando e aquele sorriso lindo.

Não tinha se dado ao trabalho de comprar presentes para ninguém, apenas para o Parker e para ela. Afinal eles eram as duas pessoas mais importantes na sua vida. Não conseguia se imaginar sem nenhum dos dois. Booth ficou ali no sofá, mudando de canal, até perceber que não queria ver TV, queria estar com ela. Não gostava de se afastar dela.

As horas se arrastavam. E o beijo, Deus, aquele beijo ia lhe tirar o sono por dias, ele tinha certeza disso. Não imaginava que ela fosse tão ardente, que correspondesse com tamanho ardor a um simples beijo. Se não estivessem no meio de tanta gente ele teria perdido a cabeça... Estava sozinho há tanto tempo, sua tensão sexual já era palpável. "Ela sempre dizia que era boa de cama..." ele pensava "...será mesmo?" Booth sorriu. O que ele não daria para descobrir...

...continua...

Fernanda


	8. O vestido sexy

"O vestido sexy..."

Temperance saiu do banho sentindo-se nova em folha. Parou na frente do armário enrolada na toalha pensando no que vestir. De repente se deparou com o vestido preto que Booth tinha comprado pra ela em Las Vegas. Ficou em dúvida sobre vesti-lo. Era muito sexy, mas ela merecia se sentir assim depois do dia que tinha tido. Temperance pegou o vestido e pensou em Booth, será que ele se lembraria do vestido? Afinal já se passara quase um ano.

Decidiu vesti-lo. Colocaria um casaco mais fechado para disfarçar o decote generoso do vestido durante a festa com sua família e depois tiraria para seu encontro com ele. Ela sorriu. "Mal posso esperar para ver a cara dele quando eu tirar o casaco no seu apartamento mais tarde..." ela pensou. Colocou saltos altos, assim ficaria praticamente da altura dele, e foi para o banheiro tentar disfarçar o soco com muita maquiagem. Isso seria difícil.

Booth bateu na porta do apartamento no exato momento em que ela vestia o casaco. Pegou um par de brincos do porta-jóias e foi abrir.

_Uau! Você está linda – Booth disse com um sorriso.

Ele a observou mais atentamente e abriu a frente de seu casaco.

_ Hei, esse não é o vestido que eu te dei? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Ela afastou a mão dele e fechou o casaco novamente.

_ É sim. – ela deu uma voltinha. – Pensei que nem se lembrasse mais dele...

_ Até parece que eu poderia esquecer... Mas, hei, você está linda, maravilhosa mesmo!

_ Obrigada, você também não está nada mal! Menos formal sem a gravata... – ela observou a calça jeans novinha, a camiseta branca e o blazer preto que ele usava. – Gosto de você sem gravata.

Booth sorriu sem jeito e tocou o rosto dela com a mão.

_ Puxa, como você conseguiu isso? Nem dá pra ver a marca do soco!

_ Maquiagem cara, e muito, muito gelo. O tempo todo que eu fiquei na banheira foi com uma bolsa de gelo no rosto. Acho que valeu a pena...

_ Valeu sim. Se não quiser contar o que aconteceu para o seu pai, acho que ele nem vai perceber...

_ Eu pensei mesmo em não contar...não quero preocupá-los. E caso eles percebam eu digo que bati na porta do armário, sei lá.

_ Boa desculpa...vamos? Está pronta?

_ Estou sim. Só vou pegar minha bolsa no quarto e depois precisamos pegar os presentes no porta-malas do meu carro lá na garagem.

_ Ok.

Temperance pegou a bolsa e eles desceram juntos no elevador. Encontraram duas adolescentes que moravam no prédio e as duas ficaram o tempo todo se abanando, dando risadinhas e devorando Booth com os olhos. Temperance sentiu seu sangue ferver. Que atrevimento! Olhou discretamente para Booth e ele sorriu para ela, parecendo nem ter notado as duas meninas. Temperance se sentiu uma boba. Nunca tinha sido ciumenta, não achava um sentimento lógico ou racional, o que estaria acontecendo com ela? O elevador chegou ao térreo e as duas desceram acenando para ele. Booth sorriu mas nem respondeu. Eles seguiram para o subsolo.

_ Elas gostaram de você... – Temperance disse enciumada.

_ Aquelas duas crianças? Por favor ! Elas tem idade para serem minhas filhas, sabia?

_ Vai ver elas gostam de homens mais velhos... – ela alfinetou – Eu mesma já namorei um homem bem mais velho quando estava na Faculdade...

_ Bones! Você estava na Faculdade, elas são apenas crianças! – ele a abraçou pelos ombros - E eu não perderia tempo com duas adolescentes bobocas estando com uma mulher linda como você ao meu lado, sabia?

Temperance sorriu sem graça mas não retrucou. Eles chagaram até o carro.

_ Pelo menos os seqüestradores fecharam o porta-malas. – ela comentou.

Ela o abriu e Booth se espantou com a quantidade de pacotes.

_ Uau! Quantos presentes! Quantas pessoas vão estar lá?

_ Aí tem presentes pra todo mundo, Booth. Pra você, a Ângela, O Hodgins, a Cam, o Zack, e além disso os da minha família.

Ela estendeu duas enormes sacolas a ele.

_ Vamos colocar tudo aqui dentro, assim não vamos precisar fazer várias viagens.

_ Você é quem manda. Qual é o meu, hein?

_ Não vou contar, vou te entregar mais tarde, se lembra?

Ele fez uma careta. Depois de todos os pacotes estarem no carro do Booth, eles seguiram até a prisão.

A festa foi ótima, e ninguém estranhou a presença do Booth, pois estavam acostumados a vê-los sempre juntos. As sobrinhas de Temperance adoraram os presentes e até sua cunhada se emocionou quando recebeu a blusa. Ela jamais teria dinheiro para comprar alguma coisa tão cara. Eles se divertiram, riram, cantaram até que o horário de visitas terminou. Todos se despediram prometendo voltar no dia seguinte.

Quando saíram Temperance se encolheu de frio dentro do casaco. Booth a abraçou pelos ombros.

_ Com frio?

_ Congelando! – ela tremia sem parar.

_ Vamos correr até o carro, assim a gente se esquenta. – Ele a pegou pela mão e saiu correndo pelo pátio.

_ Booth, espera! Eu estou de salto! – ela gritou rindo.- Vou acabar torcendo o pé!

Ele parou, pegou-a no colo e voltou a correr.

_ Booth, me põe no chão! Você ficou maluco! Eu sou pesada!

Ele só parou quando chegou ao carro. Colocou-a no chão e sorriu.

_ Que nada, você é tão magrinha!

Ela sorriu e entrou no carro. Tinha chegado a hora. Eles seguiram para o apartamento de Booth, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

...continua...

Fernanda


	9. O presente especial

"O presente especial..."

Quando chegaram Booth foi pegar as sacolas de presentes no porta-malas.

_ Mas Booth, deixa que eu pego só o seu. O dos outros eu vou ter que entregar depois.

_ Não acho bom deixar aqui embaixo, Bones. A garagem do meu prédio não é segura como a do seu, e mesmo assim veja o que aconteceu lá. É melhor guardar tudo no meu apartamento. – ele disfarçou bem.

_ Tudo bem, você é quem sabe...

Ao saírem do elevador Booth torceu para que Ângela estivesse com tudo pronto. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio: dez e trinta e cinco. Pelo menos estava na hora combinada.

Booth destrancou a porta do apartamento fazendo bastante barulho para que o pessoal pudesse se preparar. Ele abriu a porta e deu passagem a Temperance.

Quando ela entrou no apartamento as luzes de repente se acenderam e todo mundo apareceu. Gritos, palmas, assobios, tudo isso a assustou.

_ Oh, mas o que? O que é isso, Booth? – ela olhou para ele que sorria feliz.

_ É a sua festa de Natal, Bones! O que você achou?

Ângela veio correndo abraçá-la.

_ Querida, nós queríamos te fazer uma surpresa, gostou? Nós armamos tudo, eu e o Booth!

_ Hei, a idéia era dizer que a culpa era sua! – ele protestou brincando.

_ Certo, certo, a idéia foi só minha mesmo... – ela sorriu.

Todos estavam lá, exceto Zack, que estava com a família. Até sua editora estava lá. Temperance sorriu feliz. Não iria passar a noite de Natal sozinha.

_ Entrem vocês dois, não podem ficar aí parados na porta a noite toda! – Cam chamou da porta da cozinha.

Quando eles entraram no apartamento ficaram exatamente embaixo de um visgo de Natal que Ângela tinha pendurado no teto.

_ Hei! Vocês ficaram embaixo do visgo, agora vão ter que se beijar! – ela gritou animada e piscou para o Booth.

_ É isso mesmo. – apoiou Hodgins.

Booth lançou um olhar fulminante a Ângela, tinha certeza que ela tinha feito isso de propósito. Eles se olharam sem graça e deram um selinho. Ouviram gritos de protesto.

_ Ah, não! Isso não é beijo que se apresente! – Ângela pegou os dois pela mão e colocou-os de frente um para o outro. – Nós merecemos um beijo de verdade!

Booth respirou fundo, mataria a Ângela assim que tivesse oportunidade. Temperance estava muito vermelha. Se aproximou de Booth e o segurou pela gola do blazer, exatamente como tinha feito na sua sala quando se beijaram.

_ É melhor a gente acabar logo com isso, ou eles não vão nos deixar em paz.

Booth não disse nada, apenas olhou nos olhos dela e aproximou sua boca. Ao primeiro toque de seus lábios, sentiu-a estremecer e fechou os olhos. Trocaram um beijo parecido com o presenciado pela Caroline, só que dessa vez com uma platéia maior e ouvindo gritos e assobios. Os lábios dela eram tão macios e quentes, Booth teve que se controlar pois a vontade de segurá-la nos braços e aprofundar o beijo era imensa. Eles se separaram relutantes. Booth ajudou-a a tirar o casaco e eles seguiram os outros até a cozinha. Todos se serviram de champanhe e salgadinhos.

Booth não teve chances de se aproximar dela de novo, até a hora de trocar os presentes. Todos se sentaram, alguns nos sofás, alguns no tapete em volta da árvore. Booth sentou-se no chão, bem de frente para Temperance. Ângela se encarregou de entregar os pacotes. Na sua vez, Booth abriu seu pacote com pressa.

_ Uau! Uma coletânea de Rock! Não acredito, Bones! Eu adorei! – ele a encarou com um sorriso radiante – Obrigado!

Ela sorriu sem graça.

_ Que bom que você gostou...

Ângela pegou o pacote maior e o último. Era para Temperance. O presente do Booth. Temperance o olhou curiosa. Abriu o pacote com as mãos trêmulas. Ela olhou espantada para Booth. Ele se levantou e cruzou os braços, encostando na parede ao lado da árvore para melhor observar a reação dela.

_ Oh, meu Deus! Booth...é lindo de...mais! – sua voz falhou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Era um quadro, uma pintura feita a partir de um retrato de sua mãe. Temperance passou a mão pelo quadro, apreciando os traços bonitos de sua mãe. De repente ela se levantou e olhou para Booth, que a observava sem dizer nada. Ela correu até ele e o abraçou com força pelo pescoço. As lágrimas agora corriam livres pelo seu rosto. Booth ficou surpreso com a reação dela, ainda mais na frente de todos mas não perdeu tempo pensando nisso e a abraçou pela cintura.

Todos ficaram olhando a cena, surpresos demais para falar. Ângela discretamente começou a recolher os copos espalhados pela sala. Já era tarde, e Ângela tinha certeza de que os dois queriam ficar sozinhos. Cutucou Cam e a chamou até a cozinha para ajudá-la com a louça. Depois de muito tempo Temperance se acalmou e o encarou.

_ Obrigada, Booth. Você não imagina como esse quadro me fez feliz!

_ Eu sei, eu te conheço, Bones, sabia que você ia gostar.

_ Não devia ter feito isso, você deve ter gasto uma fortuna...

_ Nem tanto assim... Você merece, certo?

Ela sorriu. Como ele era especial ! Temperance se martirizava pensando em como conseguiria trabalhar ao lado dele depois de todos os acontecimentos. Ou como conseguiria ficar longe dele, pedindo que ele arrumasse outra parceira...

Ângela voltou da cozinha. Tinha colocado toda a louça na lavadora.

_ Bem, nós já vamos indo. – ela encarou Booth – Obrigada por ceder sua casa para essa festa maravilhosa. Estava tudo tão bom!

_ Que nada, Ângela, foi um prazer.

Temperance se levantou.

_ Ângela, você me dá uma carona pra casa?

_ Querida, não acho uma boa idéia você ir pra casa. Não devia ficar sozinha depois do que aconteceu !

_ Eu concordo com a Ângela ! – Booth disse rapidamente.

_ Eu também ! – interveio a Cam.

_ Mas, Ângela, eu preciso ir pra casa. – ela pensou um pouco – Você não poderia ficar comigo, então?

_ Sinto muito, Doçura! Eu prometi ao Hodgins o presente dele a sós, e ele está ficando impaciente... – ela sorriu – Você vai estar segura aqui com o Booth.

Os dois se olharam espantados. Booth sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Ele, sozinho em seu apartamento, com ela. A mulher que povoava seus sonhos mais eróticos. Ia ser demais pra ele.

_ Ângela, eu não posso ficar aqui! – ela tentou argumentar.

Booth pensou um pouco: Não podia deixá-la sozinha, não na noite de Natal. Mesmo que isso significasse uma verdadeira noite de tortura para ele.

_ A Ângela tem razão, Bones. Afinal, eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes, sou o único que vai estar sozinho essa noite, e além do mais, sou do FBI, você estará segura aqui comigo.

Temperance suspirou e se deu por vencida.

_Ok, ok, vocês venceram, eu fico... – ela sentou-se no sofá, subitamente cansada demais para argumentar.

continua...

Fernanda


	10. Noite inesquecível

"Noite inesquecível..."

*** Música que toca quando a Buffy e o Angel se beijam no Bronze no final do episódio "Angel"

O restante do pessoal se despediu e saíram praticamente todos juntos. Quando o último convidado saiu, Booth veio se juntar a ela no sofá. Ele colocou os pés na mesinha de centro.

_ E aí, gostou da sua festa? – ele perguntou sem encará-la.

_ Eu deveria te bater! – ela disse fingindo-se de zangada. Mas depois sorriu e o encarou. – Obrigada, Booth. Foi a melhor coisa que alguém já fez por mim em anos...Nem sei como agradecer.

Booth prestou atenção no aparelho de som, estava começando a tocar "I will remember you" de Sophie Zelmani ***. Ele se levantou de repente e estendeu a mão para ela.

_ Dança comigo?

Temperance olhou para ele em pânico. Não podia dançar aquela música com ele! Era lenta demais, ela teria que abraçá-lo, sentir seu perfume, seu corpo rígido... Já o tinha abraçado demais por um dia. Não conseguiria lidar com isso agora, estava vulnerável, seria muito difícil resistir.

Tentou pensar em uma desculpa razoável, mas de repente seu cérebro ágil não conseguia cooperar. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Se levantou e correu até a cozinha. Booth estranhou sua atitude e ficou sem reação. Depois de um tempo ele a seguiu. Ela estava encostada na geladeira, de olhos fechados, os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo. Ele se aproximou devagar.

_ Bones. – ele chamou baixinho – O que está acontecendo? Fala comigo...Você anda estranha há mais de uma semana, sempre me evitando. Acho que está na hora de me dizer o que está acontecendo, de uma vez por todas. Ou o que eu fiz de errado...

Temperance não respondeu de imediato. Abriu os olhos e o encarou. Ele estava bem próximo, seu rosto bonito demonstrando preocupação. Ela estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. Passou a mão por seu queixo, e sorriu sem vontade.

_ O problema sou eu Booth. Eu não... – ela parou e respirou fundo. – Não sei como dizer isso. – ela tentou de novo – Booth, não posso mais ser sua parceira.

Booth deu um passo para trás, chocado demais para falar.

_ Eu sinto muito, sinto muito te dizer assim, de uma hora para outra, mas não dá mais. Simplesmente não dá mais. Eu não consigo...

Ela correu em direção ao quarto de hóspedes, deixando-o estático na cozinha. Booth demorou para assimilar as palavras dela. Não podia ser mais sua parceira? Por que? O que teria acontecido? Ele teria feito alguma coisa de errado? A magoado de alguma forma sem perceber? Seria por causa do beijo? Confuso mas decidido a descobrir, Booth a seguiu e bateu na porta do quarto de hóspedes.

_ Bones, abre. A gente precisa conversar. Agora.

Do outro lado da porta Temperance estava sentada na cama de olhos fechados e chorando baixinho. Droga, isso não podia ter acontecido, não podia ter se apaixonado pelo Booth, não podia ! Perderia a amizade dele, a coisa mais importante na sua droga de vida. Ele voltou a bater.

_ Por favor, Temperance, abre...

Ela abriu os olhos. Ele a tinha chamado de Temperance? Respirou fundo várias vezes tentando se acalmar. Conhecia Booth o suficiente para saber que ele não desistiria facilmente. Mas não estava preparada para encará-lo. De repente se lembrou dos beijos que trocaram, e tocou os próprios lábios com a mão. Como poderia esquecer? Estava divagando ainda quando ouviu um estrondo que a assustou. Olhou em direção a porta. Booth a encarava com um brilho furioso no olhar. Ele tinha arrombado a porta do quarto.

_ Booth! Não acredito que você fez isso! - ela se levantou da cama zangada.

Ele entrou no quarto e a segurou pelos braços, apertando tanto que chegava a machucá-la.

_ Você não tem o direito de me varrer para fora da sua vida como se eu não fosse nada! Eu não sou um de seus alunos que a obedece sem piscar, não sou um de seus leitores que a seguem e imploram por um autógrafo! – ele gritava e a sacudia – Eu sou o homem com quem você passa mais da metade dos seus dias! O homem pra quem você liga quando está com problemas! Aquele que quase morre de preocupação quando você apronta das suas! Aquele que te consola quando você está triste, aquele que ri com você... – ele foi baixando a voz – Aquele homem que...te ama em segredo há três anos. – agora a voz dele não passava de um sussurro.

Temperance o olhava chocada. Ele estava transtornado. Será que ouvira direito? Ele a amava? Ela estava ofegante, tentava respirar para clarear as idéias. Booth percebeu que a segurava com força demais e afrouxou o aperto, mas não a soltou. Ficou encarando-a esperando que as palavras dele a acordassem.

Ela o encarava assustada, os lábios entreabertos, os lindos olhos azuis pedindo uma confirmação silenciosa e de repente Booth não resistiu. Puxou-a pela nuca e a beijou. Um beijo quente, feroz, urgente. Ela nem pensou em resistir. Abraçou-o com força e correspondeu ao beijo com igual paixão, deixando que a língua dele invadisse sua boca e encontrasse a sua. Booth aos poucos foi perdendo o controle. Estava nervoso demais, excitado demais para parar e pensar nas conseqüências. Alcançou o zíper do vestido e o puxou de uma só vez, fazendo o tecido leve ir ao chão. Temperance não fez menção de impedi-lo de continuar, e Booth interrompeu o beijo e a encarou.

Ela não disse nada, apenas enfiou a mão por baixo da camiseta dele e acariciou seu estômago. Era a resposta que Booth precisava. Eles despiram um ao outro com urgência, o desejo consumindo seus corpos. Booth deitou-a na cama. Ele se ajoelhou a seu lado e ficou contemplando sua bela parceira.

_ Você é tão linda... – ele passeava as mãos ao longo das pernas dela, levando junto sua calcinha rendada.

Temperance suspirava sem acreditar que estava mesmo acontecendo. Esticou as mãos e tocou os músculos do peito dele, como tantas vezes tinha sonhado fazer. Ele era tão forte. Booth a beijou no pescoço e foi descendo, trilhando um caminho de beijos pelo seu colo, seus seios, e parou ao perceber uma marca roxa em suas costelas. Ele acariciou a marca com os dedos.

_ O que foi isso? – ele perguntou baixinho.

_ Foi... o seqüestrador. – ela respondeu sem jeito. – Ele me chutou bem aí.

_ Meu Deus! – Booth se abaixou e beijou a marca, circundando-a com a língua, fazendo-a estremecer. – Se eu demorasse mais um pouco, eu não sei o que eles teriam...

Temperance pos um dedo sobre os lábios dele interrompendo.

_ Não, Booth. Acabou. Você chegou e é o que importa. Isso vai sarar. Meu rosto vai sarar. O que importa é o agora...não o que passou.

Ele a encarou e terminou de tirar as próprias roupas. Ela tinha razão. Não importava mais. Só o que importava era o agora. Booth deitou-se sobre ela. Beijou-a nos lábios de novo, um pouco mais calmo agora. Saboreando devagar. Temperance passou as unhas por suas costas largas.

Quantas vezes tinha observado e desejado o corpo dele em segredo, admirado seus músculos, agora podia tocá-lo, e mal podia acreditar. Booth rolou com ela na cama estreita, deixando-a por cima. Sabia que ela gostaria de tomar um pouco a iniciativa. Temperance sentou-se nos quadris dele e sorriu. Beijou-o na boca, e depois foi descendo pelo corpo dele, ora mordendo, ora beijando sua pele macia. Booth gemia, mas nada fazia para impedi-la. Quando ela fechou os dedos em volta de seu membro, ele prendeu o ar nos pulmões. Temperance o acariciou com força, fazendo Booth delirar. Realmente ela era um estouro na cama ! Quando ele estava prestes a perder o controle ela parou.

Booth respirou fundo várias vezes para recuperar o fôlego, depois a encarou. Deitou-a rapidamente na cama e entrou nela com força, fazendo-a prender o fôlego ao ser penetrada por inteiro de uma só vez. Ele repetiu o movimento mais devagar e parou, e fez outra vez, excitando-a até a loucura e mais uma vez até ela implorar para que ele não parasse mais. Booth seguiu num ritmo forte e constante fazendo-a chegar ao clímax rapidamente. Mas ele não parou. Continuou movendo-se dentro dela, até percebê-la perto do clímax de novo. Ele diminuiu o ritmo e a beijou, sua língua dando leves estocadas imitando seus corpos que a fizeram tremer. Temperance pensou que fosse morrer de tanto prazer. Ela o abraçou pela cintura com as pernas implorando no ouvido dele que continuasse. Booth sorriu e finalmente soltou-se para acompanhá-la no clímax. Atingiram juntos um orgasmo delirante.

Temperance estava extasiada. Booth saiu de cima dela e a abraçou com força. Temperance deitou a cabeça no peito dele, e ele acariciou seus cabelos.

_ Eu nunca senti nada assim... – ela começou ainda ofegante – Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser assim...

Booth sorriu e a beijou de leve.

_ Quando a gente ama, sempre é assim... – ele disse esperando que ela retrucasse.

_ É...- ela concordou – Eu acho que sim.

Booth a encarou espantado por ela concordar com ele. Ela se virou de frente e cruzou os braços sob o queixo, ainda apoiada no peito dele.

_ Eu... – ela respirou fundo – Eu queria muito que isso acontecesse... Desculpe por quase desistir da gente...Eu estava confusa, achava que você não correspondia...e...

Booth colou os lábios nos dela para fazê-la se calar. Beijou-a sem pressa, saboreando o momento. Estava radiante demais com o que acabara de ouvir e nem um pouco interessado no resto. Depois de um beijo que os deixou sem fôlego, eles separaram os lábios. Temperance estava muito cansada e bocejou.

_ Estou tão cansada... – ela disse sonolenta.

_ Hum, eu também... mas espera. – ele se levantou e a pegou no colo.

_ Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou confusa.

_ Para o meu quarto, não vou dormir com você em uma cama de solteiro no quarto de hóspedes !

Temperance riu e o abraçou pelo pescoço. Booth seguiu até seu quarto e a deitou na cama dele, se acomodando ao seu lado. Puxou um cobertor por cima dos dois e a abraçou pela cintura.

_ Agora sim, bem melhor.

Temperance sorriu e se acomodou nos braços dele. Agora dormiria tranqüila. Pouco tempo depois ela dormia, pernas e braços entrelaçados com os dele, e ele querendo que o tempo parasse. Booth ainda ficou olhando para ela adormecida em seus braços durante um longo tempo.

Agora que tinha passado a tormenta ele pensava nas conseqüências. Não tinham usado preservativos, nem sequer tinham pensado nisso, e se ela engravidasse? Ele a conhecia bem, sabia que ela jamais pensaria em aborto, disso ele tinha certeza. Booth sorriu. "Adoraria ter um filho com ela..." Ele pensou, sonhando acordado. "Ela tem essa pose de durona, diz que não quer ter filhos, mas tenho certeza que seria uma mãe maravilhosa..." Mas era apenas um sonho, uma mulher experiente e vivida como ela na certa devia tomar anticoncepcionais. E ele estava apenas sonhando acordado. Booth abraçou-a com mais força e fechou os olhos. Pouco tempo depois também dormia.

...continua...

Fernanda

**Notas Finais:**

**Estou vermelha de vergonha...hehe**


	11. A lareira

"A lareira..."

Booth acordou primeiro, sentiu o perfume dos cabelos dela antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Sorriu. "Então não foi sonho..." Ele pensou. "Ela está realmente aqui, na minha cama... e nua..." Booth abriu os olhos e contemplou a beleza de Temperance. Ela estava relaxada, o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos sobre o peito dele. Não haviam se desgrudado a noite toda. Parecia que sempre tinham dormido juntos. "Ela é tão linda..." Booth pensou que jamais se cansaria de olhá-la.

Acariciou seus cabelos de leve, passou os dedos por seu rosto bem devagar, temendo acordá-la e quebrar o encanto. Booth passou a mão no próprio queixo. "Preciso fazer a barba, ou corro o risco de machucá-la se..." Booth suspirou. "Se ela ficar..." Esperava que ela ficasse, que passasse o dia com ele, mas tinha medo do que se passaria naquela cabecinha quando ela acordasse. "Não posso deixá-la desistir de nós, de maneira nenhuma." Booth pensava aflito."Não posso deixar que ela entre em pânico por causa do que aconteceu, tenho que convencê-la de que isso é certo, que é o melhor..." Booth resolveu se levantar. Ela precisava descansar, e ele certamente não conseguiria dormir mais, por isso tomou o maior cuidado para sair da cama sem acordá-la.

Foi para o banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Riu da própria imagem. "Pareço um adolescente sorrindo de orelha a orelha por causa da primeira namorada !" Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a fazer a barba. Deu uma espiada no quarto, como ela ainda dormia, resolveu tomar um banho rápido antes de preparar o café da manhã.

Booth estava na cozinha quando Temperance acordou. Ela se espreguiçou ainda de olhos fechados e tateou o lado da cama tentando encontrá-lo. Abriu os olhos quando sentiu os lençóis frios. Será que ele tinha acordado há muito tempo? Ela se levantou da cama e se arrepiou, sentindo frio por estar nua.

Olhou em volta a procura de seu vestido, aí se lembrou de que ele tinha ficado no quarto de hóspedes. Ela sorriu, na noite anterior eles estavam com muita pressa para se lembrar desses detalhes... Temperance entrou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho. O rosto não estava inchado, mas a marca arroxeada estava bem visível à luz do dia, ela suspirou e abriu o armário encontrando a escova de dentes de Booth. Como não encontrou outra de reserva resolveu usá-la, com certeza ele não se importaria. Olhou de relance para o chuveiro. Um banho quente não seria mal, ela pensou ainda com frio. Entrou no chuveiro disposta a ser rápida.

Depois do banho Temperance foi para o quarto enrolada na toalha, pensando no que vestiria. Abriu o armário de Booth e se deparou com a camisa azul dele que ela mais gostava. Pegou-a e vestiu. Como Booth era mais de 10 centímetros mais alto, a camisa bateu no meio de suas coxas, e ela resolveu que só ela serviria, só esperava que ele não estivesse com visitas... Como estava com os pés gelados resolveu também pegar um par de meias dele. Abriu a gaveta e escolheu as mais coloridas, sorrindo ao vesti-las, imaginando a cara dele ao vê-la com elas.

Ela foi até o corredor, ouviu uma música vindo da cozinha e apurando os ouvidos percebeu que era Booth cantando. Sorriu. Sentiu cheiro de café e resolveu surpreendê-lo. Foi até a cozinha na ponta dos pés e espiou pela porta. Booth virava panquecas na frigideira, de costas para ela. Ele estava usando um suéter preto e calça jeans, o pano de copa jogado sobre os ombros. Temperance se aproximou devagar e quando chegou bem próxima enfiou as duas mãos por baixo do suéter, acariciando o peito quente dele.

_Hei, pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo ! – ele se virou e a abraçou. – E suas mãos estão geladas ! – ele as pegou entre as suas e as esfregou.

_ Estou com frio, seu apartamento está gelado ! – ela reclamou.

_ Desculpe, estava tão distraído com as panquecas que esqueci de acender a lareira. – Ele a abraçou de novo – Já vou fazer isso, mas antes quero um beijo de bom dia... - Booth desligou a frigideira.

Temperance sorriu e o beijou de leve. Booth não deixou que se afastasse, ele a segurou pela nuca e a beijou sem pressa, passeou a língua pelo contorno de seus lábios antes de invadir sua boca devagar, foi um beijo faminto como o que eles tinham trocado no cativeiro e que os deixou sem fôlego. Eles estavam ofegantes quando se separaram.

_ Agora a lareira.

Ele foi para a sala e Temperance o seguiu. Observou quando ele se agachou e acendeu a lareira, arrumando a lenha para que o fogo se espalhasse. Ela se pegou admirando seus músculos realçados pelos jeans muito justos. "Ele é realmente um belo homem...", ela pensou suspirando. Quando Booth se voltou seu olhar caiu sobre as meias que ela usava e ele sorriu.

_ Ficam bem melhor em você...

Temperance olhou para os próprios pés.

_ Não tive opção, era isso ou dedos congelados... – ela riu.

Ele se aproximou e a abraçou pela cintura. De meias a cabeça dela ficava na altura do queixo dele.

_ Eu ia te convidar para o café da manhã, mas vê-la assim... só com a minha camisa... está me dando outras idéias... - ele a beijou no pescoço, roçando os dentes de leve.

Ela sentiu um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com o frio do apartamento. Ela enfiou as mãos por baixo do suéter e acariciou o peito dele, raspando as unhas de leve. Booth gemeu em seu ouvido quando sua unha esbarrou num mamilo.

_ O que você acha da gente voltar para o quarto e fazer de conta que ainda não amanheceu? - ele perguntou junto ao seu ouvido.

Temperance sorriu maliciosa e sussurrou de volta.

_ Por que voltar para o quarto? Essa lareira me parece bem mais convidativa...

Booth a pegou pela mão e eles se ajoelharam no tapete em frente à lareira. Ele passou as mãos por seu rosto, por seu colo e foi descendo, tirando sua camisa sem pressa. Temperance estava nua por baixo e ele prendeu a respiração. Ela era realmente linda. Ele a abraçou e pegou o lóbulo de sua orelha entre os dentes, fazendo-a estremecer. Depois passou a circundá-la com a língua, fazendo-a gemer. Temperance puxou seu suéter para cima e Booth ajudou-a a tirá-lo. Ela tirou também sua camiseta e então suas mãos alcançaram o botão da calça dele. Booth sorriu, dessa vez sem ajudá-la. Ela soltou o botão, baixou o ziper, mas ao invés de tirá-la ela enfiou a mão por dentro da cueca, tocando-o com intimidade.

Booth ofegou. Ela o beijou de leve, mordiscou seu lábio inferior e o segurou entre os dentes. Booth tentou aprofundar o beijo mas ela se afastou, fazendo-o emitir um protesto abafado. Ela o acariciou de leve, passando os dedos suavemente por seu pênis ereto, sentiu-o pulsar e sorriu. Booth estava sem ação, realmente, boa de cama era pouco para descrevê-la... De repente ela o segurou com mais força e fez alguns movimentos de vai e vem, apertando-o de leve. Booth começou a respirar mais depressa e pouco tempo depois segurou seu pulso, impedindo-a de continuar.

Temperance apenas o encarou. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e depois a deitou no tapete. Cobriu seu corpo com o dele e a beijou na boca. Sua língua entrando nela com força. O beijo foi longo e quando ele se afastou foi a vez dela protestar. Ele apenas sorriu de leve e seus lábios passaram a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço, o colo, parando nos seios. Booth abriu os lábios sobre um mamilo e o tocou com a língua quente. Temperance agarrou seus ombros e gemeu. Isso só serviu para encorajá-lo e ele começou a sugar o mamilo com delicadeza, pegando-o entre os dentes de leve e circundando-o com a língua. Temperance respirava ofegante e pensou que se ele continuasse ela gozaria. Mas ele tinha outros planos. Abandonou os seios e continuou descendo, beijando seu umbigo, seus quadris... Quando ele alcançou com os lábios o ponto sensível entre suas coxas, Temperance agarrou seus cabelos tentando impedi-lo. Nunca ninguém tinha feito isso com ela antes... Booth riu de seu desespero.

_ Calma, relaxa, eu não vou te machucar... – ele sussurrou.

Ele começou a mordiscar, a lamber e a beijar seu clitóris e Temperance tremia, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido em toda a sua vida. Quando ela achou que não agüentaria mais a doce tortura, ele parou. Fez o caminho de volta, beijando-a no umbigo, nos seios até alcançar sua boca novamente. Temperance agarrou-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o com loucura. Booth tirou o resto de suas roupas e posicionou-se sobre ela. De repente Temperance arregalou os olhos e o empurrou.

_ Booth ! Não podemos, espera !

Booth encarou-a espantado. Ela não podia desistir agora... Ele não disse nada e ela continuou.

_ Não tomamos precauções ontem, e hoje eu quase me esqueci de novo ! – ela sorriu sem graça. – Por acaso você não teria preservativos em casa?

Booth soltou o fôlego. Era só isso, e ele pensou que ela ia voltar atrás por outro motivo... Ele suspirou aliviado e sorriu.

_ Sim, por acaso tenho, sim. – ele se levantou – Não se mexa, eu volto em um segundo ! – e correu até o quarto. – O sonho de ter um filho com ela teria que esperar.

Ele voltou rapidamente e a beijou novamente. Temperance sorriu quando ele colocou o preservativo em sua mão. Ela o desenrolou sobre o pênis dele, sempre encarando-o nos olhos. Booth a beijou e deitou-a no tapete de novo. Penetrou-a devagar, beijando-a nos lábios, no pescoço, no colo. Começaram a se mover juntos, devagar a princípio, depois com mais força. Atingiram o orgasmo praticamente juntos. Booth rolou para o lado ofegante. Ela fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Depois de um tempo, Booth ajudou-a a vestir a camisa e ele vestiu apenas a calça. Agora a lareira estava acesa há bastante tempo, e o apartamento estava quente.

_ Vamos tomar o café da manhã, depois eu te levo até sua casa, você pega roupas quentes, nós voltamos pra cá e nos enfiamos embaixo de um cobertor em frente à lareira, com pipocas e um belo filme, o que você acha? – Ele perguntou junto ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – Hibernamos até segunda-feira, sem mais ninguém.

Temperance olhou nos olhos dele. Não conseguiria dizer não, nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

_ Por mim, tudo bem, só tem um pequeno problema... – ela riu quando ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço e a morder de leve, fazendo cócegas. – Prometemos visitar meu pai hoje, se esqueceu?

Booth revirou os olhos.

_ Tinha me esquecido disso... Mas tudo bem, isso é só a noite. Temos o dia todo... – ele a encarou – Temos um acordo?

_ Ok, temos um acordo.

Eles seguiram abraçados de volta para a cozinha.

...continua...

OBS.: Cris, desculpa ter copiado "a lareira", mas é que eu amei !

Fernanda

Notas Finais:

...Agora mais vermelha ainda...


	12. A invasão

"A invasão..."

Temperance e Booth encontraram a porta do apartamento dela arrombada e ao empurrá-la ficaram chocados com o que viram. A sala estava toda revirada, seus objetos de arte quebrados e espalhados pelo chão, os sofás virados, a mesa de centro com o vidro quebrado. Booth a segurou pelo braço, impedindo-a de entrar no apartamento.

_ Vá para o elevador e se ouvir qualquer barulho feche a porta e desça. – ele ordenou sério já sacando sua arma.

_ Mas, Booth, eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinho! – ela protestou sussurrando.

_ Vai logo, Temperance! Se ouvir alguma coisa, desça e peça ajuda. – ele a encarou – Não quero ter que me preocupar com você, por favor !

Temperance assentiu com a cabeça.

_ Ok. Eu vou. – ela se afastou em direção ao elevador contrariada.

Booth entrou no apartamento devagar. Atento a qualquer barulho ou movimento. Revistou o apartamento todo, mas não encontrou ninguém. Quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo já devia estar bem longe. Ele chamou Temperance de volta. Ela entrou no apartamento desolada.

_ Olha só pra isso, Booth ! Destruíram todas as minhas coisas ! – ela jogou a bolsa na mesinha ao lado do sofá, a única que tinha ficado de pé. – Eu não acredito !

Booth se aproximou dela e tocou seu ombro.

_ Sinto muito...nós vamos descobrir quem fez isso. – ele a abraçou – Eu prometo, nós vamos descobrir...

Temperance encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e deixou-se ficar assim um longo tempo. Sentia-se segura nos braços dele, como se nada no mundo pudesse atingi-la.

Depois de um tempo ela resolveu reagir. Não podia ficar parada sem fazer nada.

_ Eu vou me trocar. Você pode chamar a polícia? Quem sabe eles encontram alguma impressão digital de quem fez isso...

_ Claro. Deixa comigo. – ele sorriu – Hei, não fica assim, é Natal ! Nós vamos descobrir quem fez isso, certo? Nós sempre descobrimos.

Temperance tentou retribuir o sorriso.

_ Vou ligar para o meu pai... Não tenho cabeça para ir até lá hoje...

_ Você é quem sabe. Mas ele pode ficar preocupado. Já pensou nisso?

_ É, eu pensei sim. E resolvi contar a verdade a ele. Sobre o seqüestro e tudo o mais. Não posso ficar fingindo que está tudo bem até descobrir o que está acontecendo...

Booth apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ela foi para o quarto. Ficou surpresa por encontrá-lo em ordem. Aparentemente ele ou eles só tinham se preocupado com a sala. Abriu o armário, pegou um jeans, uma camisa e um suéter e vestiu. Calçou sapatos confortáveis e pegou um gorro de lã. Sabia que teria um longo dia pela frente e resolveu ficar o mais confortável possível. De seu quarto ela ligou para o pai na prisão. Pediu desculpas por não aparecer, e explicou o que aconteceu. Disse que ia estar segura, que estaria na casa do Booth, e prometeu ligar caso houvesse alguma novidade.

Quando voltou para a sala Booth já tinha desvirado os sofás, mas no resto não tinha mexido para não correr o risco de alterar alguma digital. A polícia não demorou a chegar. Enquanto conversava com os policiais, Booth a observava de longe. Não tinha idéia de como ela conseguia aparentar tanta calma. Ele a admirava por isso. Qualquer outra mulher que ele conhecia estaria histérica a essa altura. Ela instruía os policiais e ajudava na perícia, como se não fosse a casa dela, e sim de um estranho qualquer. Booth se aproximou.

_ Hei, você não prefere voltar para minha casa? Deixe que a polícia se encarrega disso. Você devia descansar...

_ Nem pensar, Booth ! Quero acompanhar tudo de perto e começar a investigar hoje mesmo! – ela retrucou e começou a se afastar.

Booth segurou-a pelo braço.

_ Me ouça, pelo menos uma vez ! – ele elevou a voz e alguns policiais os olharam curiosos. Booth baixou a voz novamente. - Deixe que a polícia cuide disso. Vamos pra minha casa, você passou por maus bocados nesses dois dias. – ela balançou a cabeça e tentou se soltar, mas ele insistiu. – Temperance, por favor! Seja razoável... Por mim, ok?

Ela suspirou. Encarou-o nos olhos e resolveu ser razoável, ele estava realmente preocupado com ela e ela estava mesmo exausta, irritada, não seria de muita ajuda mesmo...já que não havia corpos para analisar. Ela baixou os olhos e concordou.

_ Tudo bem, vamos embora... Só vou pegar algumas roupas no meu quarto.

Ele soltou seu braço e sorriu. Nem acreditava que tinha conseguido convencê-la com tanta facilidade. Temperance voltou dez minutos depois com uma pequena mala. Booth a pegou de sua mão.

_ Posso ficar com você por uns dias? Não quero voltar para cá amanhã... – ela perguntou baixinho, para não ser ouvida pelos policiais em volta.

Booth sorriu e acariciou seu rosto.

_ Nem precisava perguntar... É claro que você vai ficar comigo ! – ele a pegou pela mão. – Vamos?

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Booth dirigiu-se aos policiais.

_ Quando vocês terminarem as buscas, deixem a porta encostada. Amanhã mando um chaveiro até aqui para a troca da fechadura. – ele estendeu um cartão a um dos policiais. – Me ligue se encontrar qualquer coisa, certo?

_ Pode deixar, agente Booth. – ele se prontificou.

Eles saíram e entraram no elevador. Booth colocou a mala no chão e a abraçou pela cintura.

_ Booth, o que você está fazendo? – ela protestou.

Ele a calou com um beijo. Ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço e retribuiu ao beijo. Tinham estado juntos durante toda noite e naquela manhã, mas ela já sentia falta de estar nos braços dele. Quando o beijo terminou já estavam no térreo. Booth pegou a mala e, segurando-a pela mão, saiu do elevador. Seguiram até o carro em silêncio. Temperance parecia pensativa e Booth estava preocupado com ela. Aquela fachada de durona já tinha desmoronado uma vez, durante o seqüestro, e ele temia que ela se afastasse dele de novo, que mais uma vez ela se fechasse em sua concha, para evitar se mostrar vulnerável novamente. Agora que tinha confessado seu amor por ela não podia deixar que ela se afastasse novamente.

No caminho para a casa de Booth, Ângela ligou no celular de Temperance.

_ E, aí, amiga? Como vai o seu Natal? – ela perguntou num tom malicioso. – Ganhou mais alguma coisa do Booth?

Temperance sorriu, a amiga nem tinha idéia, só estava jogando verde.

_ Você nem imagina o que aconteceu, Ângie. Arrombaram meu apartamento e destruíram minha sala, aparentemente procurando por alguma coisa...

_ O que? Você só pode estar brincando!

_ Não brincaria com uma coisa dessas, Ângela!

_ Meu Deus! – ela percebeu que Brennan falava sério. – E você está bem?

_ Sim, graças a vocês eu estava na casa do Booth quando aconteceu. Nem quero imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse dormido em casa...

_ Minha Nossa ! Nem me fale ! – Ângela ficou mais aliviada. – Você quer ficar na minha casa? Posso te buscar agora, se você quiser...

_ Não, Ângela, obrigada. Vou continuar na casa do Booth. O FBI vai mandar policiais vigiarem a entrada do prédio. Estarei segura lá. Eu peguei umas roupas no meu apartamento e nós já estamos voltando.

_ Ok, você é quem sabe. Cuide-se amiga ! Qualquer coisa, você me liga !

_ Pode deixar.

Temperance desligou e olhou para Booth que estacionava o carro na garagem do prédio.

_ O que eu não daria para que tudo isso não passasse de um pesadelo... – ela recostou no banco do carro e fechou os olhos.

_ Hei, nem tudo ! – Booth protestou. – Não quero acordar e descobrir que a noite passada foi um sonho... – ele a abraçou. – Quero repeti-la hoje, e amanhã, e depois de amanhã... – ele falou junto ao ouvido dela.

Temperance sorriu.

_ Tudo bem, nem tudo... – ela se afastou e o encarou. _ Tem certeza disso, Booth?

Ele a encarou com um olhar curioso.

_ Disso o que?

Ela desviou o olhar.

_ Sobre dizer que me ama... Eu entenderei se você disse apenas da boca pra fora...

Ele pegou seu queixo e a forçou a encará-lo.

_ Não teria dito se não tivesse certeza. – ele suspirou. – Nunca disse isso a mulher nenhuma, Temperance. Nem mesmo a Rebeca quando a pedi em casamento. Pra mim isso é muito sério. É sagrado. E eu tive três anos para analisar meus sentimentos por você. – ele sorriu com tristeza – Inclusive com a ajuda do Sweets... E devo admitir que cada namorado que você arrumava acabava comigo... eu tinha vontade de subir pelas paredes, ou de esmurrá-los... Sentia ciúmes do modo como eles te olhavam, da atenção que você dava a eles...

Ela o olhou nos olhos. Nunca pensou que diria isso a alguém.

_ Eu também amo você, Booth... Também nunca disse isso a ninguém antes... Na verdade nunca achei que diria. Eu também tive três anos para analisar meus sentimentos – ela sorriu e admitiu - Só que passei pelo menos dois deles negando até pra mim mesma. Apesar da Ângela tentar me abrir os olhos de todas as maneiras... – ela ficou séria - Eu me lembro do dia em que cheguei na sua casa e te peguei com a Tessa... Fiquei sem ação, parecia que o teto tinha caído na minha cabeça ! Foi aí que eu comecei a desconfiar de que o que eu sentia por você estava começando a ficar perigoso...

Ele não disse nada, apenas acariciava sua mão, e ela continuou.

_ E quando você desapareceu, então? Eu achei que fosse enlouquecer ! Meu pai me ajudou a te encontrar, mas quando entrei e te vi tão machucado...eu queria matar o desgraçado que tinha feito aquilo ! – ela suspirou e continuou - E também quando a minha geladeira explodiu, nunca me senti tão mal em toda minha vida...me sentia tão culpada...

Booth a encarava sério, feliz por ela admitir que também o amava. Ele a beijou de leve.

_ Também passei por poucas e boas por você, viu? A pior de todas foi quando te enterraram, meu Deus ! Nunca senti tanto medo na vida ! Quase deixei o pessoal do Jeffersonian maluco ! – ele sorriu - E apesar de tudo isso parece que a Ângela percebeu tudo antes da gente... – ele abriu a porta do carro. – Vamos, hoje é sexta-feira e Natal, nada de falar de coisas tristes. Nós temos até segunda-feira para recuperar o tempo perdido.

Ela sorriu e o seguiu. Esse seria um final de semana maravilhoso, apesar de tudo...

continua...

Fernanda


	13. Dormir de conchinha

"Dormir de conchinha..."

Eles tinham almoçado lado a lado no sofá, rindo e brincando. Temperance se ofereceu para lavar a louça mas Booth não deixou, alegando que ela era sua hóspede. Agora ela estava sentada no tapete em frente a lareira com um copo de vinho nas mãos pensando na vida, enquanto Booth arrumava a cozinha.

"Como vamos contar a todos sobre nós? Como conseguiremos trabalhar juntos, sendo amantes?" Isso martelava na cabeça dela o tempo todo. "Será que o FBI permitirá que nós continuemos parceiros? E o Dr. Sweets, será que vai parar de nos analisar?" Temperance sorriu. Até gostava das seções com ele, dessa maneira tinha descoberto várias coisas sobre o Booth. Ela fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no sofá pensando em como seria bom se a vida fosse mais simples...

Booth entrou na sala e encontrou-a de olhos fechados. "O que será que ela está pensando?" Ele se aproximou sem fazer barulho e a beijou. Ela se assustou mas logo correspondeu abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

_ Por que estava tão pensativa? – ele perguntou assim que se afastou um pouco.

_ Nada especial, pensando na vida... – ela desconversou.

_ Hum...eu te conheço, aposto que estava se martirizando com alguma coisa.

Ela o encarou séria e resolveu ser sincera com ele.

_ Estava pensando em nós. Em como vai ser daqui pra frente... – ela o encarou séria. – Nós precisamos...

Booth colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios, impedindo-a de continuar.

_ Não...nós só precisamos viver um dia de cada vez. Nada de ficar procurando problemas, de tentar adivinhar o que vai acontecer amanhã. Eu só quero curtir o que temos, só isso. Somos adultos, independentes e podemos muito bem enfrentar qualquer coisa juntos. – ele sorriu – Você sabe que juntos conseguimos o impossível... – ele se aproximou e beijou seu pescoço.

Temperance fechou os olhos.

_ Viver um dia de cada vez? Isso parece bom... – De repente ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. – Mas e quanto aos outros, aos nossos amigos? Vamos contar a eles? Não sei se devemos, por enquanto...

Booth deu de ombros.

_ Não devemos satisfações a ninguém, mas se você não quiser contar eu entenderei. Prometo tentar manter minhas mãos longe de você quando estivermos na frente deles.

_ Eu preciso de mais um tempo, foi tudo muito de repente, Booth. Em um fim de semana minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo ! Não sei se foi uma boa idéia ficar aqui, acho melhor eu ir ficar na casa da Ângela...

_ Não ! Nem pense nisso ! – ele negou com veemência - Não vou deixar você se esconder de novo atrás dessa fachada de gênio intocável. Aquela que não pode ser magoada pois não gosta de ninguém ! – ele a abraçou com força – Todas as vezes que eu me aproximava um pouco mais, você arrumava um jeito de me evitar, pensa que eu não notei ? Posso não ter o seu Q.I. mas não sou nenhum idiota !

Temperance baixou os olhos envergonhada. Ele tinha razão. Até mesmo quando o Zack foi para o Iraque ela inventou aquela desculpa de que tinha um substituto para procurar. Na verdade estava com medo de ficar perto dele, se apegar demais, e ser abandonada de novo... Booth pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos.

_ Eu não vou te magoar, Temperance. Pelo menos não de propósito ! Nos dê uma chance ! Depois de todos esses anos de convivência acho que nos deve isso.

Ela sorriu. Ele tinha razão, para que tentar antecipar os problemas? Ela nunca imaginaria que sua casa fosse ser invadida, e mesmo assim aconteceu. Não adiantava tentar prever o futuro, viveria apenas o presente, e seu presente era Booth, o melhor presente de Natal que já tinha recebido.

Ele se levantou e colocou um filme no DVD, depois foi deitar-se ao lado dela no tapete. Passaram a tarde toda abraçados assistindo filmes. A noite jantaram e Temperance fez questão de cozinhar, ela fez seu famoso espaguete ao sugo que ele adorava e eles comeram na sala de jantar, acompanhado de pão italiano e vinho tinto.

Temperance resolveu deixar suas preocupações de lado e aproveitou cada minuto. Tomaram banho juntos, rindo e brincando e foram dormir cedo, pois estavam exaustos devido aos acontecimentos. Não fizeram amor, apenas se beijaram, concordando sem palavras que precisavam descansar. Temperance se deitou de costas para Booth e ele a abraçou pela cintura, encostando o rosto em seu pescoço.

_ Eu sempre quis saber como seria dormir de conchinha... – ela sussurrou sorrindo.

Booth olhou-a espantado.

_ Você nunca dormiu de conchinha? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

_ Não, nunca dormi realmente com muitos homens ou me envolvi o bastante para dormir com tanta intimidade... – ela parecia sem graça. – Na maior parte das vezes eles iam embora de madrugada ou nem ficavam para passar a noite.

Booth sorriu. Sempre tinha achado que ela era até mais experiente sexualmente do que ele, mas esse fim de semana estava descobrindo que estivera enganado o tempo todo. Afinal nem sexo oral ela tinha feito.

_ Realmente, você é uma caixinha de surpresas, Dra. Brennan, uma caixinha de surpresas... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Pouco tempo depois estavam dormindo.

No dia seguinte acordaram cedo e, depois de um farto café da manhã, resolveram ir até ao parque. Colocaram roupas quentes, pois tinha nevado no dia anterior. Como o parque mais próximo ficava a apenas um quilômetro, preferiram ir a pé. Seguiram de mãos dadas, conversando.

Estavam no parque há pouco mais de meia hora quando um homem se aproximou pedindo informações. Ele vestia um casaco marrom, tinha uma barba desleixada, e um boné cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto.

_ Vocês poderiam me informar, por favor, onde fica a Igreja mais próxima?

Booth instintivamente afastou Temperance e se colocou na frente dela.

_ Fica no próximo quarteirão, amigo. – Booth informou.

_ Obrigado. – o homem disse e começou a se afastar.

Booth apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ficou-o observando se afastar. Quando o homem estava a poucos metros ele se virou novamente para eles, só que já com uma arma na mão. Apontou-a diretamente para Temperance.

_ É a senhora mesma, Doutora Brennan ! O serviço está feito !

Temperance ficou estática, em choque. Booth puxou-a para trás de si bem na hora que o sujeito atirou. O tiro atingiu-o em cheio no peito e ele caiu, ainda segurando a mão dela. Temperance deu um grito. O sujeito ficou furioso por ter errado seu alvo, mas não perdeu tempo e fugiu, pois as pessoas já se juntavam em volta dos dois para descobrir o que aconteceu. Temperance ajoelhou-se ao lado de Booth e colocou a mão fazendo pressão sobre o ferimento que sangrava muito.

_ Você vai ficar bem ! Você vai ficar bem ! – ela repetia sem parar, em pânico.

Um senhor se ajoelhou ao lado dela e tocou seu ombro.

_ Calma, moça, a ambulância já vai chegar... eu mesmo chamei. Seu namorado vai ficar bom !

Ela o olhou agradecida mas não disse nada. Olhou novamente para Booth. Ele respirava com dificuldade e a olhava assustado. Temperance começou a chorar. Ele sentia suas forças se esvaindo e respirou fundo. Não queria desmaiar. Não podia desmaiar.

_ Não chora... eu não gosto – ele fez uma careta de dor - Não gosto de te ver assim...

_ Não fala, Booth...por favor ! Poupe suas forças... A ambulância está vindo !

Enquanto aguardavam a ambulância Booth perdeu os sentidos. Temperance gritou apavorada.

_ Não ! Booth, por favor, fala comigo ! Acorda, Booth ! Não, por favor... eu não posso te perder, não posso te perder ! – Ela o abraçava chorando.

A ambulância finalmente chegou e os para-médicos correram até eles.

continua...

Fernanda


	14. No hospital

"O desespero"

Temperance entrou junto na ambulância, sempre segurando a mão dele. Estava tão fria e ele estava pálido, como ela nunca tinha visto. Temperance fechou os olhos, Booth acreditava em Deus, então se ele existisse realmente que tomasse conta dele e não o deixasse morrer. Ele não parecia o mesmo Booth forte de sempre, deitado naquela maca, com um tubo de oxigênio no rosto, soro aplicado na veia e aquela palidez mortal.

Temperance tentava não pensar no pior, mas tinha conhecimentos suficientes para saber que o ferimento era muito grave. Por que ele tinha feito isso? A bala era para ela, ele não tinha nada que ter se colocado na frente... Ela enxugou os olhos, precisava parar de chorar, isso não ajudaria em nada. De repente se lembrou de que não tinha avisado ninguém. Nem mesmo a Ângela. Enquanto ela pensava em como dar a notícia a ambulância chegou ao hospital. O para-médico teve que pedir que soltasse a mão do paciente e também teve que impedi-la de entrar na sala de emergência.

_ Sinto muito, mas a senhora não pode entrar aqui. Assim que possível traremos notícias.

Temperance concordou com a cabeça. Respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar e entrou na sala de espera. Estava vazia. Pegou o celular e ligou para Ângela.

_ Ângie, sou eu. Preciso muito de você... – ela suspirou. – Estou no hospital... o Booth levou um tiro !

_ O que? Meu Deus, como isso foi acontecer? – Ângela gritou do outro lado da linha. – Onde você está, eu vou já pra aí !

_ No Memorial. Por favor, não demore... – ela fechou os olhos, detestava depender de alguém... – Eu preciso da minha melhor amiga. – ela recomeçou a chorar. - Ele pode morrer, Ângela !

Ângela notou o desespero da amiga e imaginou se fosse com o Hodgins, estaria muito pior.

_ Fique calma, querida, eu e o Hodgins estaremos aí em dez minutos !

Temperance se despediu da amiga e desligou. Ficou andando de um lado a outro na sala de espera. Sabia que tinham chegado há apenas poucos minutos, mas pareciam horas... Quando Ângela entrou na sala de espera encontrou-a sentada num sofá com o rosto escondido entre as mãos. Nunca vira Brennan nesse estado. Se dessa vez ela não admitisse que gostava realmente do Booth, nada mais a faria admitir. Ângela se aproximou.

_ Brennan... – ela chamou baixinho com medo de assustá-la e se sentou ao lado dela.

Temperance a encarou aliviada e a abraçou. Ângela pensou que era provavelmente a primeira vez que Brennan a abraçava. Sua amiga estava realmente mudada.

_ Você está bem? Que história é essa de tiro?

Temperance olhou em volta a procura de Hodgins.

_ Cadê o Hodgins? – ela perguntou.

_ Foi estacionar o carro, eu mal deixei que ele parasse para poder descer... Mas esqueça o Hodgins e me conte, como o Booth foi levar um tiro em seu final de semana de folga?

_ O tiro não era para ele, Ângela, era pra mim...

_ Como assim? – a amiga a olhou espantada.

Temperance ficou indecisa. Como contar que eles estavam no parque sem se comprometer?

_ Nós saímos, para comprar comida... – ela mentiu. - Quando um homem se aproximou e pediu uma informação, mas foi só um disfarce para poder me olhar direito... quando ele começou a se afastar ele se virou, me chamou e atirou... Booth me puxou para trás e o tiro o atingiu. – ela se levantou e começou a andar pela sala. – Tudo isso, Ângela, o seqüestro, o arrombamento, o tiro, alguém quer me matar e o Booth acabou pagando por isso... E o pior é que eu nem tenho idéia de quem está por trás disso ! Não tenho o que investigar, e isso está me deixando maluca ! A polícia não encontrou sequer uma digital no meu apartamento, nada !

Hodgins entrou.

_ Dra. Brennan, qualquer coisa que precisar, é só falar. Nós vamos ficar aqui.

_ Obrigada Hodgins. Agora só o que podemos fazer é esperar. Eu dei a descrição do homem que atirou para a polícia pelo celular. Eles disseram que mandariam alguém aqui para pegar um depoimento mais tarde. – Ela se sentou novamente. – Eu preciso ver o Booth ! O que está acontecendo lá dentro ?

Ângela pegou sua mão.

_ Calma, Brennan. Assim que ele estiver estável alguém vem dar notícias, você sabe que é assim !

_ Ângela, se ele morrer a culpa vai ser minha, minha !

_ Querida, ele não vai morrer ! É do Booth que estamos falando ! Ele é forte como um touro, você sabe disso... Até tortura ele já suportou e mais de uma vez, você sabe !

_ Você não entende, Ângela, eu não posso perdê-lo, não posso... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas Ângela percebeu a mudança. – Não agora...

Ângela olhou de relance para Hodgins e esse sorriu, dando a entender que tinha tido as mesmas suspeitas que ela. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre eles nesse fim de semana. Mais de uma hora se passou até que o médico apareceu no corredor. Temperance foi encontrá-lo correndo.

_ E então? Ele está bem? – ela perguntou de sopetão, nem esperando o médico abrir a boca.

_ Estável, por enquanto. A bala está alojada em um lugar difícil e ele terá que passar por uma cirurgia para removê-la. Só que ele perdeu muito sangue, por isso teremos que aguardar e fazer a cirurgia amanhã. Por hora ele está em coma induzido na UTI. Vocês podem ir para casa, talvez possam vê-lo amanhã a noite.

_ Eu preciso vê-lo agora, Dr. ! – Temperance disse com sua leve arrogância habitual.

O médico a olhou sério. Nenhum hospital gostava de deixar visitas entrarem na UTI.

_ No momento não, quem sabe a noite. A senhora é parente próxima da vítima? – ele perguntou direto.

Ângela desviou o olhar e sorriu para Hodgins. Queria ver como a Brennan ia convencer o médico a deixá-la entrar. Ficou surpresa com a resposta rápida.

_ Eu sou a esposa dele ! E ele é um agente especial do FBI, tenho certeza de que quando acordar não vai gostar de saber que eu fui impedida de vê-lo !

O médico pareceu surpreso, mas se manteve firme.

_ Sinto muito. Não posso deixá-la entrar pelo bem do paciente. Vá para casa, tome um banho, jante e depois volte a noite e eu deixo que a senhora fique um pouco com seu marido.

Temperance o olhou irritada mas resolveu que não adiantaria insistir. O médico parecia irredutível. Ela suspirou resignada e voltou a sala de espera. Sentou-se no sofá. Ângela se aproximou.

_ Querida, faz o que ele disse. Eu te levo pra casa, você toma um banho, a gente se distrai um pouco e mais tarde a gente volta.

Temperance negou com a cabeça.

_ Não, Ângela. Eu não vou sair daqui. Vão vocês, eu vou ficar bem. Qualquer coisa eu telefono.

_ De jeito nenhum ! Não vou abandonar minha melhor amiga num momento desse. Eu também fico. – ela virou-se para Hodgins. – Querido, pode buscar uns sanduíches pra gente? O meu de peito de peru, por favor.  
_ Claro. Eu volto logo. Alguma preferência Dra. Brennan?

_ Não, Hodgins, qualquer coisa. Nem sei se vou conseguir comer... – ela encarou um depois o outro. – Obrigada, eu não sei o que faria sem vocês !

_ Pra que servem os amigos? – ele perguntou antes de sair.

Ângela e Hodgins ficaram com ela o dia todo. O estado geral de Booth permaneceu inalterado. A polícia veio, pegou o depoimento de Temperance e depois foi embora. Quando a noite chegou Temperance insistiu que os dois fossem para casa.

_ Vocês não têm porque ficar aqui. Vão pra casa. Eu vou ficar bem. Amanhã, se você puder voltar e me trazer umas roupas, Ângela, eu agradeço. – ela procurou pelas chaves de casa na bolsa e de repente se lembrou de que nem tinha pego a chave nova ainda. O chaveiro que ela e Booth tinham mandado ir trocar a fechadura da entrada tinha deixado a nova chave com o porteiro do prédio. – A fechadura foi trocada por causa do arrombamento, as chaves estão com o porteiro. Ele já a conhece, não terá problemas.

_ Ok, pode deixar. Você é quem sabe, amiga. Se cuida e qualquer coisa me liga, a qualquer hora, certo?

_ Certo.

Eles se foram e Temperance foi procurar a enfermeira de plantão. Pediu para vê-lo e a enfermeira a atendeu prontamente, levando-a até a UTI. Ela entrou no quarto devagar. Mordeu o lábio quando o viu. Ele estava sem camisa, um grande curativo no peito, não muito longe do coração. Estava muito pálido e respirava com a ajuda de aparelhos. Temperance se aproximou, segurou sua mão e beijou-o na testa. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele não podia morrer, não podia... Sabia que as pessoas às vezes ouviam o que se passava em volta, mesmo em coma, por isso começou a falar baixinho.

_ Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir mas...eu não vou sair daqui, Booth. Vou ficar até você ficar bom ! Eu vou providenciar pessoalmente para que você seja operado pela melhor equipe médica disponível ! Você vai ficar bom... Depois nós vamos pegar quem fez isso, juntos ! Eu prometo.

Ela se sentou numa cadeira ao lado da cama, apoiou o rosto na mão dele e fechou os olhos. Daria tudo para estar no lugar dele. Ele não devia passar por isso, não era justo. Pouco tempo depois caia no sono, exausta.

...continua...


	15. De volta ao trabalho

"De volta ao trabalho"

A enfermeira entrou para checar os sinais vitais de Booth e encontrou-a dormindo. Ficou com pena de acordá-la e deixou-a no quarto. Ela não ia prejudicar o paciente. "Ela deve amar mesmo o marido..." ela pensou antes de sair.

No dia seguinte Temperance acordou um pouco antes dos médicos virem buscá-lo para a cirurgia. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os cabelos. Depois foi até a lanchonete no andar térreo para tomar um café e aguardar o término da cirurgia.

Estava bebendo o café com um muffin intocado ao lado quando Ângela chegou.

_ Bom dia, estava te procurando e a enfermeira me disse que a encontraria aqui. – ela se sentou ao lado de Temperance.

_ Bom dia, Ângela.

Ângela olhou para o muffin.

_ Você precisa comer melhor, Brennan ! Ontem passou o dia todo só com aquele sanduíche de atum. Se você ficar doente não vai ajudar o Booth em nada, sabia? – Ângela agia como uma irmã mais velha.

_ Eu sei, é que ...eu estou muito nervosa, Ângela ! O Booth está sendo operado nesse minuto e ... eu estou morrendo de medo ! – ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos. – Estou apavorada e odeio me sentir assim, impotente !

_ É, amiga, eu sei... Você está acostumada a sempre ter o controle sobre a situação, mas desta vez você terá que confiar nos médicos. Eles vão fazer o melhor, você tem que acreditar nisso !

Ângela fez sinal para a garçonete.

_ Ovos mexidos com bacon e torradas com manteiga, por favor ! E mais um café ! – ela pediu e a garçonete se apressou em atender.

_ Ângela, não vou comer tudo isso ! – ela protestou.

_ Vai sim, o muffin é meu, pois eu já tomei meu café da manhã.

Temperance suspirou resignada quando a garçonete colocou o prato a sua frente. Começou a comer sem vontade, mas depois descobriu-se com muita fome. Ficaram comendo e conversando.

_ Eu me certifiquei de que ele seria operado pela melhor equipe de cirurgiões, me ofereci até para pagar por tudo, mas eles me disseram que em casos assim o FBI paga por tudo, inclusive já reservaram um quarto particular para ele se recuperar.

_ Viu, você fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, agora só pode esperar... e rezar !

Temperance a encarou séria.

_ Você sabe que eu não rezo, Ângela ! Não é lógico ! Só acredito no que posso ver e...

_ Tá, tá, tá bom, eu já sei de tudo isso ! Pode deixar que eu rezo por nós duas ! – ela sorriu.

Conversaram mais um pouco e depois pagaram a conta e subiram de volta ao andar do Centro Cirúrgico. Ângela entregou as roupas a Temperance e ela foi até o quarto reservado pelo FBI. Tomou um banho rápido no banheiro da suíte e depois voltou à sala de espera. Mais de duas horas se passaram antes dos médicos voltarem com notícias. Um deles se aproximou de Temperance. Ele estava com o rosto muito sério e ela sentiu medo.

_ Seu marido passou razoavelmente bem pela cirurgia, mas o pior vem agora. Ele perdeu muito sangue, o tiro foi perigosamente perto do coração... ele irá demorar a se recuperar. Vamos continuar a mantê-lo no coma induzido, pois ele sofrerá menos e a recuperação poderá ser mais rápida. Mas ele ainda corre risco.

Temperance baixou os olhos e respirou fundo, teria que ser forte.

_ Eu posso vê-lo? – ela perguntou incerta, sem a arrogância de antes.

_ Por um minuto apenas, depois ele irá para a UTI novamente. Eu sugiro que a senhora vá para casa. Volte amanhã para ver como ele está. Qualquer alteração no quadro uma enfermeira ligará para a senhora imediatamente.

Temperance entrou no Centro Cirúrgico. Ele parecia ainda mais pálido. Ela se aproximou e tocou sua mão. Apertou-a suavemente tentando lhe transmitir força. Ele ia se recuperar, ele tinha que se recuperar. Ela o beijou na testa novamente e saiu.

Ângela a levou para casa. No dia seguinte iria ao Jeffersonian. Precisava se distrair com o trabalho ou ia enlouquecer.

Temperance dormiu em sua própria casa, apesar da insistência de Ângela para que não ficasse sozinha. A polícia permanecia na porta do prédio, atendendo ao pedido do próprio Booth, por isso estaria segura. No dia seguinte ligou cedo para o hospital e foi informada de que o estado de Booth permanecia inalterado. Depois seguiu em seu carro até o Jeffersonian. Sabia que não tinha acontecido nenhum crime novo, pois essa época de Natal era sempre calma, mas resolveu que trabalharia no reconhecimento dos restos mortais de soldados que estavam no Instituto há muito tempo.

Passou horas sozinha, catalogando os ossos e preenchendo relatórios, pois Cam estava em sua própria sala, não sabia o que dizer a Brennan, e os outros estavam de folga até o meio da semana. Ângela tinha contado o que aconteceu a Cam e tinha dito inclusive que ela tinha quase certeza de que tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre Booth e Brennan depois da festa de Natal.

Em sua sala Cam pensava no que fazer. Queria ajudar, mas sabia que a Dra. Brennan dificilmente aceitaria ajuda de alguém, ainda mais dela, que nem era tão próxima como Ângela. Ela se levantou. Nessas horas só precisava ser amiga, mais nada. Decidiu convidá-la para almoçar. Foi até a sala dela e bateu na porta.

_ Dra. Brennan... vamos almoçar? – ela convidou com um sorriso. – Já que somos as únicas malucas a vir trabalhar nesse departamento...

Temperance sorriu. Estava tão distraída com os relatórios que nem tinha notado o horário.

_ Nossa ! Não vi que era tão tarde ! – ela encarou Cam. – Vamos sim, só não sei se vou conseguir comer...

Cam a encarou séria.

_ É, eu entendo. Eu também mal dormi essa noite, depois que a Ângela me contou. – ela deu um meio sorriso. – Quem sabe a gente se ajuda a comer um pouco?

Temperance se levantou e pegou sua bolsa.

_ É, vamos, sim. Preciso sair daqui um pouco... – ela pegou o celular – E também preciso ligar para o hospital.

Cam tocou seu braço.

_ O Booth foi uma parte importante da minha vida também. Nós vamos pegar quem fez isso, pode ter certeza.

Temperance sorriu.

_ Eu sei que vamos.

Elas seguiram até a lanchonete no próprio Instituto.

continua...


	16. O flagra

"O flagra"

A noite Temperance voltou ao hospital. A enfermeira informou que Booth tinha tido uma leve melhora. Ela ficou um pouco mais aliviada e pediu para vê-lo. A enfermeira sorriu compreensiva.

_ Eu vou deixá-la entrar para vê-lo Dra. Brennan, mas nós já fomos informados pelo FBI de que o paciente Seeley Booth não é casado.

Temperance baixou os olhos, vermelha feito um tomate por ter sido pega em uma mentira. A enfermeira continuou.

– Mas eu estava aqui quando a senhora chegou com ele, vi seu desespero, e sei que o paciente é uma pessoa muito importante para a senhora...

Temperance sorriu e confessou.

_ Ele é minha vida. Ele e meu trabalho são as coisas mais importantes pra mim...

A enfermeira a acompanhou até o quarto. Ela entrou apreensiva. Ele estaria melhor mesmo? Ela se aproximou da cama e pegou a mão dele. Ele parecia menos pálido. Não estava mais entubado, mas apenas com os caninhos de oxigênio. O curativo no peito era enorme, mas ela sabia que isso era apenas precaução contra infecções. Ele ia se recuperar, mas levaria tempo. O ferimento foi muito sério, a cirurgia delicada, e Temperance sabia que ele teria que ser mantido em coma induzido por vários dias. Ela o beijou de leve nos lábios. Abriu a bolsa e pegou o escapulário que tinha comprado na hora do almoço e enrolou no pulso dele. Ele ia gostar, com certeza. Ela o beijou novamente e saiu.

A rotina de Temperance continuou a mesma por vários dias. Pela manhã ligava para o hospital, depois ia trabalhar e a noite ia até o hospital para vê-lo. Ângela estava preocupada com ela. Desde que tinha voltado ao trabalho notou que Brennan mal comia, apenas trabalhava como um robô e a noite ia até o hospital para ver Booth. Notou que Brennan estava até mais magra do que o normal. Na véspera de Ano Novo, ela foi até a casa de Brennan.

_ Oi, Ângela, que surpresa ! Desculpe, eu estava de saída...

_ Já sei, estava indo ao hospital. – Ângela adivinhou.

_ Sim, eu estava indo ao hospital. Vou encontrar a Rebecca e o Parker. Ela voltou de viagem e, como não conseguiu falar com o Booth, ela me ligou. Tive que contar o que aconteceu.

_ Claro, eu entendo. Mais tarde eu e o Hodgins vamos a festa de Reveillon no Jeffersonian, você não quer ir com a gente?

_ Não, Ângela, obrigada. Eu vou ficar com o Booth. Não estou em clima de festa, de qualquer maneira. Eles já o tiraram do coma induzido, mas até agora ele não acordou.

Ângela a olhou preocupada.

_ Nem sinal do cara que atirou?

_ Não. Ele parece ter desaparecido no ar. A bala que retiraram do Booth é de uma pistola automática roubada de uma loja de penhores dois meses atrás. Não conseguiram prender ninguém. Só mesmo os dois que me seqüestraram, mas eles não são mandantes de coisa alguma. São só dois idiotas querendo dinheiro fácil. O FBI está investigando possíveis suspeitos, mas até agora nada...

_ É, amiga, as coisas não andam nada fáceis pra você... Quer companhia ? Não gosto de saber que está andando sozinha depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

_ Não, Ângela, vá para a festa e divirta-se. Eu vou ficar bem. Estou com um carro do FBI me seguindo o tempo todo, não se preocupe.

Elas desceram juntas no elevador. Ângela ficou no térreo e Temperance seguiu até a garagem. Quando se aproximou do carro veio em sua cabeça a lembrança do momento em que o seqüestrador a atingiu por trás. Temperance sentiu um arrepio e olhou em volta. Estava sozinha na garagem imensa. Entrou rapidamente no carro e saiu. O carro do FBI estava parado na esquina e prontamente a seguiu.

Quando chegou ao hospital Rebecca já a esperava aflita.

_ Dra. Brennan, por favor. Me conte exatamente o que aconteceu ! O Seeley está na UTI ? Não nos deixaram vê-lo ! O Parker está na sala de espera chorando apavorado pensando que o pai vai morrer !

_ Pode me chamar de Temperance. Nós não sabemos de muita coisa ainda, mas...- ela baixou os olhos envergonhada. – Na verdade esse tiro não era para ele, Rebecca. Era pra mim... Mas o Booth me empurrou e o tiro o atingiu. Ele passou por uma cirurgia delicada e ficou em coma induzido até hoje. Diga ao Parker que ele não corre mais risco de morrer. Agora é questão de tempo até ele se recuperar...

Rebecca sorriu aliviada.

_ É bem coisa do Seeley, mesmo... Se jogar na frente de uma bala por outra pessoa. – ela encarou Temperance. – Você é muito especial pra ele, Temperance. Espero que saiba disso...e o valorize.

_ Ele também é muito importante na minha vida, Rebecca. Pode ter certeza disso.  
Rebecca a abraçou. Temperance ficou um pouco sem graça, mas retribuiu. Depois ela foi até a sala de espera conversar com Parker. Temperance a seguiu. O menino ficou radiante ao saber que o pai ficaria bom e pediu para vê-lo.

_ Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso, Parker. – Temperance disse ao menino. – Vou falar com a enfermeira de plantão.

A enfermeira concordou que o menino visse o pai, mas apenas por alguns minutos, pois não era permitido visitas de crianças pequenas. Rebecca entrou com ele. Temperance aguardou no corredor. Rebecca voltou um pouco mais aliviada.

_ Ele não parece tão mal agora, mas deve ter passado por maus bocados...Ele está em coma, Temperance ? – ela perguntou preocupada.

_ Sim. Infelizmente quando eles interromperam o coma induzido, ele não acordou. – ela sorriu com tristeza.

– Mas eu tenho certeza de que é só uma questão de tempo. Seu corpo precisa se recuperar um pouco mais. Fique sossegada, ele vai ficar bom. O pior já passou.

Rebecca observou dois homens de terno parados a uma distância segura.

_ Esses homens estão aqui fazendo a segurança do quarto? – ela perguntou.

_ Não, Rebecca... Na verdade esses homens são os agentes que estão fazendo a minha segurança. Tem alguém querendo me matar, não temos nenhuma pista e o Booth está no hospital por causa disso. O FBI achou melhor manter vigilância sobre mim.

_ Oh, sinto muito ! Espero que descubram logo quem fez isso.

Ela e Parker se despediram prometendo voltar no dia seguinte. Quando ficou sozinha Temperance entrou no quarto e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Ficou lendo um livro que trouxera, até que uma enfermeira apareceu e disse que Booth seria transferido para o quarto reservado pelo FBI. Não era mais necessário que ele ficasse na UTI e eles precisavam liberar o quarto para outro paciente. Ela acompanhou a transferência e assinou os papéis como companhia. Ficaria com ele no quarto. Ela ficou mais aliviada.

Já era madrugada quando Temperance acordou com barulhos no quarto. Ela tinha se ajeitado para dormir um pouco no sofá. O barulho que a acordou era de Booth agitado, tendo um pesadelo. Ela se levantou correndo e se aproximou da cama, falando baixinho tentando acalmá-lo. Pegou sua mão e ele agarrou a sua com força. Ele chamava seu nome e dizia para ela fugir. Temperance percebeu que não conseguiria acalmá-lo se não o acordasse. Começou a acariciar seu cabelo chamando seu nome.

_ Booth, acorda. Está tudo bem. Sou eu.

Aos poucos ele parou de se agitar e abriu os olhos. Parecia confuso e segurou sua mão com força.

_ Oi, está tudo bem agora. – ela sorriu para ele.

Booth olhou em volta, reconhecendo um quarto de hospital, olhou o curativo em seu peito, a agulha em seu braço. De repente os últimos acontecimentos passaram por sua cabeça e ele a encarou.

_ Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui ? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

_ Seis dias. – ela respondeu. – Você nos deu um grande susto, sabia ?

_ Meu Deus ! – ele a encarou sério. – Você está bem ?

Ela sorriu com tristeza.

_ Graças a você, seu maluco ! O tiro era pra mim, Booth, você não tinha que ter se jogado na frente ! Era eu quem deveria estar aí nessa cama.

Booth puxou sua mão e a beijou.

_ Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer sem fazer nada, Temperance, nunca !

De repente ele percebeu o escapulário em seu pulso.

_ Hei, o que é isso ?

_ É um presente. Eu comprei ontem pra você, gostou ?

Ele lhe deu um sorriso radiante.

_ Se eu gostei ? É lindo, obrigado !

Ela o encarou séria. Rebecca tinha razão, se jogar na frente de uma bala por alguém e ficar tão feliz por tão pouco, isso era mesmo do feitio dele.

_ Você tem que descansar agora, Booth. Amanhã nós conversamos, e eu te conto o que aconteceu durante essa semana, certo ?

Ele sorriu malicioso.

_ Essa cama é bastante larga pra nós dois, o que você acha de dormir ao meu lado ?

_ Booth ! Você não tem jeito mesmo ! Nem baleado você sossega ! – ela o repreendeu. – Eu vou dormir muito bem no sofá...

Ele a puxou pela mão e a beijou na boca de leve.

_ Por favor... Eu não quero ficar sozinho nessa cama, já basta uma semana sem te abraçar... Eu não vou fazer mais nada, prometo. Só quero te abraçar !

Temperance suspirou. Também queria muito abraçá-lo. Sentira tanto sua falta como jamais teria imaginado. Ela se deu por vencida e concordou. Ela subiu na cama do lado oposto ao do curativo e se deitou apoiada no ombro dele. Booth a abraçou e a beijou na testa.

_ Senti tanta falta disso...- ela sussurrou.

Booth sorriu. De repente sentiu o cansaço bater e a dor no peito começando a incomodar um pouco.

_ Agora pelo menos nós vamos dormir melhor... – ele disse em seu ouvido.

Pouco tempo depois dormiam abraçados.

Continua...


	17. A opinião da Ângela

"A opinião da Ângela."

No dia seguinte pela manhã Ângela ligou cedo para a casa de Temperance. Como ninguém atendeu ela ficou preocupada, tentou o celular e também não conseguiu falar com ela. Será que a amiga tinha passado a noite de reveillon no hospital ? Era melhor verificar. Deixou Jack dormindo, pegou as chaves de um dos carros dele, deixou um bilhete e seguiu até lá.

Ângela subiu diretamente ao andar da UTI e lá foi informada sobre a melhora no estado de Booth e a sua transferência para um quarto comum. Pegou o número do quarto e seguiu pelo corredor indicado pela enfermeira. Ao chegar na porta do quarto bateu de leve. Ninguém respondeu, por isso abriu a porta devagar e espiou. O que viu a fez sorrir e cobrir a boca com a mão. Booth e Brennan estavam dormindo abraçados na cama do hospital. Da maneira como a abraçava, Ângela deduziu que Booth já tinha saído do coma.

Ângela fechou novamente a porta bem devagar. Mataria Brennan por isso, era sua melhor amiga e ela não tinha lhe contado nada...aquela posição era bastante íntima, nenhuma mulher dormiria abraçada daquela maneira com braços e pernas entrelaçados se não fosse amante do homem...nem mesmo a Brennan com todo aquele discurso sobre ser moderninha. Ângela pensou no que fazer, se entrasse no quarto e acordasse o dois, eles provavelmente morreriam de vergonha. Achou melhor descer para tomar um café e tentar ligar no celular da Brennan novamente.

Temperance acordou e se assustou ao perceber onde estava. Sua idéia era ficar um pouco com Booth apenas e depois voltar ao sofá. Ela se levantou rapidamente. Se alguma enfermeira a pegasse ali, com certeza lhe daria um belo sermão. Olhou no relógio, ainda era cedo, nem sete e meia da manhã. Ela pegou sua bolsa e foi ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto e quando foi pegar a escova de cabelos na bolsa viu o celular. Ele indicava três chamadas não atendidas da Ângela. Temperance escovou os cabelos e depois saiu para o corredor para ligar para a amiga. Não queria acordar o Booth. Ângela atendeu no segundo toque.

_ Bom dia, querida ! Achei que eu fosse ficar aqui embaixo a manhã inteira... – ela reclamou.

_ Bom dia, Ângela. Me desculpe, coloquei meu celular dentro da bolsa e peguei no sono. Não o ouvi tocar por causa do zíper fechado. – ela de repente se lembrou do que a amiga falou. – Aqui embaixo aonde, Ângela ?

_ Estou aqui na lanchonete do hospital. Não quer vir me encontrar para tomar um café ?

_ Claro, estou descendo.

Temperance estranhou. O que Ângela fazia na lanchonete do hospital ? Se ela veio até ali, por que não subiu ? Resolveu que essas perguntas só poderiam ser respondidas pela própria Ângela e se dirigiu ao elevador. Ângela estava sentada em uma mesa no canto da lanchonete quase vazia. Tinha uma xícara de café nas mãos e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate ao lado.

_ Bom dia, querida ! Sente-se. Aceita um pedaço de bolo ? – Ângela ofereceu sorridente.

_ Não, obrigada, Ângela. – Temperance apontou para o grande pedaço de bolo. – Não sei como você consegue se manter tão magra, comendo doces desse jeito...

_ Metabolismo acelerado eu acho, aliás eu sou toda acelerada. – ela retrucou e depois encarou Brennan. – Você tem algo para me contar, não tem ?

Temperance a olhou com estranheza, mas depois se lembrou de um fato.

_ Ah, claro. Booth saiu do coma ontem a noite, Ângela ! Não é ótimo ?

_ Claro que sim, querida, é maravilhoso, mas não é a isso que eu me refiro... – Ângela fechou os olhos e abraçou a si mesma. – Estou falando sobre minha melhor amiga... – ela baixou o tom de voz. - ...deitada em um peito largo, musculoso e quente, sendo enlaçada por braços fortes e protetores durante toda a noite... – Ângela abriu os olhos e a encarou sorrindo.

Temperance ficou vermelha na hora. Ângela tinha visto os dois ! Ela arregalou os olhos e encarou a amiga sem fala. Ela respirou fundo e começou.

_ Ângela, nós... – mas foi interrompida por Ângela.

_ Está tudo bem, querida ! Você não me deve explicações... mas, puxa vida, sou sua melhor amiga ! Você podia ter me contado !

_ É, eu sei, mas aconteceu tudo tão de repente... nem nós mesmos sabemos direito como agir. Nós discutimos na noite de Natal, depois da festa. No auge da discussão nós simplesmente nos agarramos ! Nem eu entendo direito como aconteceu, Ângela ! Nós passamos um fim de semana maravilhoso, sem pensar no amanhã ou nas conseqüências... – de repente ela ficou pálida e se levantou.

_ O que foi, Brennan ? Você está passando mal ?

_ Não, eu só... Eu volto já ! – e correu até o banheiro.

Abriu a bolsa apressada e procurou por seu calendário. Olhou as datas marcadas e percebeu que sua menstruação estava atrasada dois dias. Nada alarmante, apesar dela ser super regulada. Temperance respirou fundo. "Não seja precipitada." Ela disse para si mesma. "A probabilidade de isso acontecer na primeira e única vez é muito remota estatisticamente, não entre em pânico !" Ela pensou. Ela voltou a lanchonete. Ângela a olhou com curiosidade.

_ O que aconteceu ?

_ Nada, Ângela... eu só estava apertada para ir ao banheiro, só isso ! – ela sorriu sem graça.

_ Bem, voltando ao assunto...me conta, como aconteceu ? Foi bom ? - Ângela estava morrendo de curiosidade.

Temperance sorriu sonhadora.

_ Bom, é pouco para descrever, Ângela. Foi...fantástico ! Maravilhoso ! – Temperance a encarou séria. – Ângela, por favor, não conte aos outros ainda. Eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo para me acostumar com a idéia.

_ Meu Deus ! O Dr. Sweets vai pirar ! E a Cam , então ? Afinal o Booth era dela, não ?

_ Ângela, por favor !

_ Ok, ok, eu prometo que não conto nada. Pode ficar sossegada ! Estou muito feliz por vocês, querida ! – ela sorriu enigmática. – E eu sou mesmo muito boa para guardar segredos, afinal eu não contei a ninguém sobre o beijo embaixo do visgo no seu escritório...

Temperance arregalou os olhos. Será que nada escapava aos olhos de sua amiga ?

_ Você viu ? Quem mais viu ?

_ Meu Deus ! Vocês devem ser mesmo almas gêmeas ! Foi exatamente o que o Booth perguntou quando eu contei a ele ! – Ela sorriu. – Fique sossegada, nem o Hodgins sabe. Só eu vi.

_ O Booth sabe que você viu ? – Temperance estranhou, afinal ele não tinha dito nada.

_ Sabe sim. Eu usei isso como chantagem para que ele me ajudasse com a sua festa. – ela deu uma risadinha. – Por isso coloquei o visgo no apartamento dele, uma pequena provocação...

Temperance deu risada. Na hora ela não tinha desconfiado de nada.

_ Você não tem jeito mesmo...

Continua...


	18. Crise de ciúmes

"Crise de ciúmes"

Temperance voltou para o quarto sozinha. Ângela não quis subir, alegando que só tinha ido até lá para saber como o Booth estava e que voltaria a noite para visitá-lo junto com Hodgins.

Quando ela entrou no quarto viu que Booth continuava dormindo. Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho e ficou a observá-lo. Ele tinha mesmo uma estrutura óssea privilegiada, e um corpo privilegiado também, ela se lembrou sorrindo. Era o homem mais perfeito que ela conhecia, se é que isso existia.

Ele tinha tudo, beleza, força, masculinidade, personalidade, caráter... e também era um amante maravilhoso, ela tinha que reconhecer... Esse lado cavalheiro e todo formal dele, que ficava todo sem graça quando ela falava de sexo, simplesmente desaparecia entre quatro paredes. Temperance sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e pegou sua mão. Que bom que ele estava se recuperando pois não saberia viver se o perdesse... Ele já fazia parte da sua vida há tanto tempo e só agora ela lhe dava a real importância.

Descobriria um jeito de lidar com o trabalho e com essa nova situação? Temperance suspirou, já estava tentando antecipar os problemas futuros novamente. Mas não podia evitar... Eram tantas coisas a considerar... O chefe do Booth a detestava, e ela tinha certeza que ele odiaria saber que os dois estavam envolvidos. Também tinha a Cam... ela era sua chefe e ela e o Booth já estiveram envolvidos por duas vezes. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando Booth acordou.

_ Hei, bom dia. Por que essa carinha triste ? – ele perguntou. – Eu não morri, estou aqui vivinho, lembra ? – ele resolveu provocá-la.

Ela sorriu com tristeza.

_ Não fale isso nem de brincadeira ! Você não faz idéia da semana que eu tive por sua causa...

_ Eu estou só brincando ! - ele acariciou sua mão. – Ainda tentando prever todos os problemas ?

Temperance o encarou espantada.

_ Deu para ler mentes, agora, Booth ?

Ele sorriu e a puxou para um beijo.

_ Não, só a sua. Eu te conheço, tolinha ! E já disse para não perder tempo com isso. Vamos viver um dia de cada vez...

_ É mais fácil falar do que fazer...

Ele a encarou sério e segurou seu rosto com as mãos.

_ O que tivermos que enfrentar, vamos enfrentar juntos, certo ? Já escondi o que sentia tempo demais. Já passei noites em claro, pensando em como ia te dizer o que sentia. Não me arrependo de nada do que aconteceu. Nem mesmo de ter tomado esse tiro por você. Eu faria tudo de novo !

Nesse momento a enfermeira entrou no quarto.

_ Desculpem ! Interrompi vocês...

Temperance sorriu sem graça.

_ Imagine, não tem problema.

Ela se aproximou da cama.

_ Preciso medir a pressão, trocar o curativo e medir a temperatura do senhor, Sr. Booth.

Ele sorriu, aquele seu sorriso charmoso que derretia as mulheres.

_ Pode me chamar de Seeley. – ele piscou para ela - E pode fazer seu trabalho a vontade. Vou ser um paciente bonzinho.

A enfermeira sorriu encantada para ele, e Temperance sentiu o ciúme corroê-la por dentro. Resolveu esperar fora do quarto antes que dissesse alguma bobagem.

_ É melhor esperar lá fora. – e saiu antes que ele a impedisse.

Ficou andando irritada pelo corredor. Aquele mulherengo ! Não era a toa que ele era conhecido como o "Sexy agente do FBI". O desgraçado sabia do seu charme e o usava sempre que podia. Sua lista de namoradas devia ser enorme ! Ela mesma conhecia pelo menos três de suas ex e mais uma dúzia de mulheres, inclusive no próprio Jeffersonian, que dariam tudo para tirar uma casquinha...

Temperance respirou fundo. "O que está acontecendo comigo?" Ela pensou. "Nunca fui irracional dessa maneira... pense com a cabeça, Brennan, ou vai acabar maluca !" Ela disse a si mesma. Resolveu descer e buscar um café. Estava bebendo café demais, mas deixaria para se preocupar com isso depois. No momento precisava tirar da cabeça a cena daquela enfermeira tocando o Booth.

Depois que esfriou a cabeça, Temperance voltou ao quarto. Booth a esperava impaciente.

_ Hei, por onde você andou ? – ele perguntou assim que a viu entrar no quarto com um copo de café nas mãos.

_ Fui tomar um café ! – ela respondeu. – E aproveitei e contrabandeei um pra você, aposto como eles não te servem café aqui no quarto.

Booth estendeu a mão rapidamente para tirar o copo das mãos dela.

_ Você adivinhou...eles servem um mingau horrível que nem o Parker comeria ! - ele tomou um longo gole do café e fechou os olhos passando a língua pelos lábios. – Que delícia ! Não faz idéia de como eu precisava disso...

Temperance riu do deleite dele.

_ Você é viciado em café, sabia ?

Ele a olhou sério e colocou o copo na mesa de cabeceira. Estendeu a mão e a puxou até ela se sentar na cama.

_ Sou viciado em café...em comida Tailandesa...em torta de maçã...e em você.

Ele a puxou pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo longo, que demonstrava o quanto ele tinha sentido sua falta. Quando eles se separaram Temperance estava sem fôlego. Ele acariciou seu rosto.

_ Não vejo a hora de ir embora daqui... – Booth reclamou. – Detesto hospitais... Eu me levantei para ir ao banheiro e a enfermeira quis me impedir !

_ Tenha paciência, Booth ! Você passou por uma cirurgia muito séria ! Não acredito que o médico te dê alta tão cedo...

Ele sorriu malicioso.

_ Bem que você podia se oferecer como minha enfermeira...a gente voltaria para minha casa e você cuidaria de mim... O que você acha ? – ele a encarou com aquele sorriso irresistível.

_ Booth ! Você não vai me usar para satisfazer suas fantasias de adolescente ! – ela o encarou séria. – Se o médico te der alta logo, eu vou contratar uma enfermeira de verdade para cuidar de você ! E ela terá que ser bem velha e gorda, ouviu ?

Booth a encarou, espantado, e depois caiu na risada.

_ Agora eu entendi porque você saiu do quarto tão apressada ! – ele apontou o dedo para ela. – Você ficou com ciúmes da enfermeira !

Temperance se levantou da cama indignada e cruzou os braços. Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas as palavras não saiam.

_ Eu...não ! – ela tentou de novo. – É claro que não ! – mas seu rosto vermelho a traía.

Booth ria com vontade e ela ficava cada vez mais brava.

_ Não se atreva rir às minhas custas ! Eu só não quis ficar para não te deixar constrangido, é só !

Ele parou de rir e a puxou de volta, descruzando seus braços. Ele a fez sentar na cama e segurou seu rosto com as mãos. Ele foi se aproximando devagar.

_ Tolinha... – ele sussurrou bem próximo aos seus lábios. – Você não sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você...- ele sorriu e beijou de leve seus lábios, um mero roçar. – Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa desde que nos beijamos no seu escritório, sabia ?

Temperance reteve o fôlego e entreabriu os lábios, a boca dele estava tão próxima... e era tão deliciosa que ela não conseguia raciocinar. Ela não disse nada e ele continuou.

_ Você não sai da minha cabeça... – ele a beijou de leve de novo. – Nem por um minuto...

Ele colou os lábios de vez nos dela puxando-a para a cama. Acariciou seus lábios com a língua e depois deslizou-a para dentro de sua boca. O beijo foi tão erótico que deixou ambos sem fôlego e excitados. Temperance estava praticamente deitada em cima dele, sentindo sua ereção pressionar sua coxa. Booth enfiou as mãos por baixo de sua blusa e tocou seus seios, fazendo-a ofegar. De repente ela se deu conta de onde estavam e de que poderia machucá-lo. Ela segurou suas mãos e sussurrou contra seus lábios.

_ Booth, pára ! Nós não podemos...estamos no hospital !

Ele parou e respirou fundo, tentando recobrar o controle. Temperance se afastou dele passando as mãos pelo cabelo e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama. Estava vermelha e ofegante. Booth riu.

_ Entendeu agora que eu não penso em outra coisa ? A não ser em você ? – ele sorriu. – Quando eu toco em você esqueço até onde estou...

Temperance riu como há muito tempo não fazia..

_ Já pensou se alguém entra ? – ela perguntou quase sem fôlego.

_ Estaríamos em apuros...mas teria valido a pena. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Ambos riram durante um longo tempo.

continua...


	19. A decisão de Temperance

"**A decisão de Temperance"**

A semana correu na mesma rotina de sempre. Temperance ligava de manhã para o hospital, falava com Booth e depois ia trabalhar. A noite ia até o hospital ficar com ele. Às vezes aparecia de surpresa no meio do dia para almoçar com ele. Sua menstruação ainda não tinha vindo, e isso a estava deixando apreensiva, apesar de todo o nervoso e tensão que tinha passado, não deixava de se preocupar, mas resolveu guardar as suspeitas para si. Afinal eram apenas suspeitas.

Booth estava cada vez mais impaciente e irritado. Não queria mais ficar no hospital, queria sair e investigar para descobrir quem estava atrás dela. Aos poucos o FBI foi colocando-o a par das investigações. Tudo levava a crer que estavam atrás dela por causa de seu pai. O último inimigo vivo dele a queria fora de seu caminho por achar que ela guardava provas contra ele a pedido do pai. Pressionando os dois seqüestradores e conseguindo o número do celular que recebeu a ligação que eles fizeram do cativeiro os levaram a descobrir o nome do suspeito, mas ainda não tinham conseguido pegá-lo.

Numa manhã de sexta-feira, pouco antes do almoço, no dia em que Booth teria alta, um agente foi encontrá-lo no hospital.

_ Bom dia, agente Booth. – ele cumprimentou estendendo a mão. - Meu nome é Tom Baker, e sou o responsável pelas investigações do caso envolvendo a Dra. Brennan.

_ Bom dia. – Booth apertou a mão que ele estendia. - Sente-se. – Booth indicou a cadeira ao lado da cama.

Booth o encarava deixando-o desconfortável. Ele não gostou nada de ver que tinham colocado um agente novato para cuidar do caso.

_ Obrigado. Vim para colocá-lo a par dos acontecimentos dessa noite... – ele hesitou e Booth percebeu. - ...e também para informá-lo que estamos pensando em uma abordagem mais direta e conclusiva para pegar o suspeito.

Booth o olhou desconfiado. Pela sua experiência ele percebia que não ia gostar nem um pouco do que o agente Baker ia informar.

_ E qual seria essa abordagem, agente Baker?

Ele tremeu um pouco. Estava nervoso, afinal o agente Booth tinha anos de carreira a sua frente e era uma verdadeira lenda no departamento. E ainda por cima estava envolvido com a vítima, tinha fama de ter um temperamento explosivo, além de porte físico avantajado. Ele respirou fundo e disse de uma vez.

_ Estamos querendo usar a Dra. Brennan como isca para apanhá-lo.

Antes que Booth tivesse tempo de retrucar ambos viram Temperance entrando no quarto. Ela ouviu as palavras do agente. Booth virou-se indignado para ele.

_ Vocês enlouqueceram ? De jeito nenhum ! Isso está fora de cogitação ! – Booth gritou com raiva e virou-se para ela. – Bones, você ouviu isso ?

Temperance resolveu interferir antes que Booth se levantasse da cama e agredisse o agente. Ela se aproximou e tocou-o no braço.

_ Calma, Booth ! Ouça pelo menos as razões dele.

Booth a encarou.

_ Não quero ouvir mais nada ! Você não vai participar disso ! Não vamos arriscar sua vida só porque o FBI não tem competência para encontrar esse criminoso !

_ Mas, Booth ! Eu quero acabar logo com isso ! Essas semanas em que eu estive com escolta ele não se aproximou e ninguém conseguiu pegá-lo ! Eu quero ajudar !

_ Não ! – ele a encarou enquanto o agente os olhava calado. – Não posso deixar que faça isso, Bones ! Simplesmente não posso !

_ Booth, me ouça ! Eu não agüento mais ser seguida onde quer que eu vá ! Quero acabar logo com isso !

Ele a puxou pela mão e a beijou, pouco se importando com a presença do agente.

_ Eu não posso arriscar você, Temperance, não posso ! Você é muito importante pra mim ! Sempre fui contra o uso de iscas, ainda mais se a isca for você !

Temperance baixou os olhos e suspirou. Não queria brigar com Booth, mas não via outra alternativa. As palavras dele a emocionaram, mas ela estava decidida.

_ Sinto muito, Booth. – ele a encarou sério e ela continuou. – Preciso fazer isso e espero que entenda.

_ Não pode estar falando sério ! Não depois de tudo o que passou, o seqüestro, a invasão... – Booth estava inconformado com a calma que ela demonstrava. – Não vai ao menos pensar sobre o assunto ?

_ Eu já pensei muito, analisei o plano objetivamente e já me decidi, sinto muito se você não concorda.

Booth olhou de um para o outro. Ela voltara a ser a Dra. Temperance Brennan de antes, fria, arrogante e decidida. Seus olhos e sua postura demonstravam isso.

_ Você já sabia, não é? – ele a olhou nos olhos. – Você já sabia que eles a queriam como isca e já havia concordado... antes mesmo de falar comigo ?

Temperance desviou os olhos do olhar magoado dele. Sentia como se o tivesse traído. Era verdade o que ele dizia, o FBI a tinha procurado na noite anterior e ela já tinha aceitado participar do plano. O agente Baker pediu licença e saiu do quarto. Não queria participar daquela briga de namorados. Ela tentou novamente.

_ Booth, eu gostaria muito que me entendesse e aceitasse pois...é a minha vida !

Booth a encarou com raiva. Estava realmente furioso. Apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles, ela não levava em conta a sua opinião. Sabia que ela era independente e teimosa, mas agora estava sendo irracional.

_ Eu entendi ! A vida é sua e quem decide sobre ela é você ! A minha opinião não conta, nunca contou. Eu entendi perfeitamente bem, Dra. Brennan !

Temperance desistiu de tentar. Ele não entenderia suas razões. Quem sabe depois que se acalmasse...

_ Booth... eu preciso ir...eu telefono, ok ? – ele não respondeu. – Eu prometo não me arriscar nem tentar bancar a heroína...

Ele desviou os olhos dos dela. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, ele mataria Baker com as próprias mãos.

_ Vá embora...

As palavras dele a magoaram. Ela pegou sua bolsa, olhou para ele mais uma vez e saiu. Encontrou o agente Baker no corredor. Ele a encarou.

_ E então, Dra. Brennan ? O plano ainda está de pé ?

_ Sim, claro que ainda está de pé. – ela respondeu sem vontade.

Eles seguiram até o escritório do FBI para cuidar dos detalhes. Pretendiam executá-lo ainda esta noite. Do carro do agente Baker ela ligou para Ângela.

_ Ângela, preciso de um grande favor. – ela disse assim que a amiga atendeu.

_ Claro, querida ! É só dizer !

_ Preciso que vá até o hospital e leve o Booth para casa. Ele vai ter alta hoje à tarde.

Ângela estranhou a voz de Brennan.

_ Claro, sem problemas... mas por que você não vai buscá-lo?

_ É que... – ela estava constrangida por falar de assuntos pessoais na frente do agente que mal conhecia, mas ele parecia concentrado no trânsito. – Nós brigamos, Ângela... Ele não quer nem olhar na minha cara...

_ Nossa ! Mas o que aconteceu ? Vocês estão praticamente em Lua de mel ainda, meu bem !

_ Eu tomei uma decisão e ele não gostou, só isso.

Ângela ficou ainda mais curiosa e desconfiada.

_ Sei... e que decisão foi essa ? Posso saber ?

Temperance suspirou. Não queria contar para a amiga, pois ela ia concordar com o Booth, mas não tinha escolha.

_ Eu vou servir de isca para o FBI pegar o sujeito que está tentando me matar.

_ O que?! Você ficou maluca mesmo ! – Ângela reagiu como ela imaginava. – Não basta o Booth ter levado um tiro ? Você quer levar um também ?

_ Por favor, Ângela ! Eu sei me cuidar... e além disso o FBI tem um plano, não vou estar sozinha !

Ângela suspirou. Sabia que não adiantava argumentar com a amiga depois que ela já tinha tomado uma decisão.

_ Ok, ok. Eu não vou falar mais nada ! Cuide-se e pode deixar que Jack e eu cuidamos do Booth.

_ Obrigada ! Você é mesmo uma grande amiga !

_ Sei... Tchau, querida ! E boa sorte ! – Ângela desligou sorrindo. Um elogio vindo da amiga realmente era algo raro.

Continua...


	20. A angústia de Temperance

**Título: Natal especial  
Autora: Fernanda  
Categoria: B&B – 3º Temporada  
Advertências: Sexo e violência  
Classificação: NC-17  
Capítulo: Vigésimo**

Temperance entrou em seu apartamento sentindo-se arrasada. Detestou brigar com o Booth. Estava muito magoada com as últimas palavras dele. Passara a tarde no FBI se preparando para executar o plano e mesmo assim a imagem dele zangado e mandando-a embora não lhe saía da cabeça. Pegou o telefone e ligou para Ângela.

_ Oi, amiga, tudo bem com você ? – Ângela como sempre parecia muito animada.  
_ Na medida do possível, Ângela. – ela deixou-se cair no sofá. – E o Booth, ainda está muito zangado comigo ?  
_ É, querida, não quero te desanimar, mas dessa vez ele ficou furioso. Conversei um pouco com ele no caminho e ele nem quis ouvir quando eu disse que entendia suas razões... Nós o deixamos em seu apartamento pois ele não queria companhia e mais tarde eu liguei, para saber se ele estava bem, se precisava de alguma coisa, mas ele nem sequer atendeu, eu só falei com a secretária eletrônica.

Ela falou mais um pouco com Ângela depois desligou. Booth devia estar muito zangado mesmo, pois raramente ligava a secretária. Ela foi para o quarto, tomou um banho e depois forçou-se a comer uma torrada. Não sentia fome, só um vazio imenso no peito...e saudades do Booth. Queria muito abraçá-lo, sentir seu calor. Pegou o telefone e resolveu ligar para ele. Já passava das dez horas da noite, mas ela queria ao menos ouvir a voz dele antes de tentar dormir.

O telefone chamou apenas uma vez e a secretária já atendeu. Temperance estranhou, mas resolveu tentar assim mesmo.

_ Booth, atende... Eu sei que você está aí. – ela suspirou. – Eu só quero saber se você está bem, por favor, atende... – nada e ela ficou desanimada. – Certo, não vou insistir, mas se você quiser falar comigo... ou se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga.

Ela desligou, foi para o quarto e se deitou, mas completamente alerta. Estava com uma sensação estranha, de angústia. Sentia um aperto no peito, que nada tinha a ver com o colete a prova de balas que o FBI a tinha praticamente forçado a colocar, e sentia que algo estava errado. Ela se levantou novamente e resolveu checar se havia trancado tudo. Sabia que o FBI ia manter distância, para dar chance do suspeito aparecer, e isso a deixava insegura. Ela apalpou o bolso e tocou no pequeno aparelho com sistema de rastreamento que o FBI tinha lhe dado, bastava apertar o botão e eles a encontrariam em minutos, mas nem isso a tranqüilizava. Ela era uma mulher moderna, perita em artes marciais, com uma inteligência muito acima do normal, mas estava com medo. Pela primeira vez depois de adulta ela estava realmente com medo e se sentindo mais sozinha do que nunca.

Enquanto isso no apartamento de Booth.

_ Anda, logo cara ! Eu preciso dessa fita ! Me entrega e eu esqueço você e sua namoradinha ! Eu sumo e vocês nunca mais vão me ver ! – ele andava de um lado a outro da sala. – Eu sei que não está na casa dela, revirei tudo ! Ela só pode ter te entregado !

Booth o encarava em silêncio, sentindo a raiva consumi-lo. Ele estava amarrado na cadeira da cozinha e amordaçado com sua própria gravata, observando aquele homem que tinha atirado nele bem ali em sua casa, revirando tudo a procura de uma fita que Booth não tinha a menor idéia do que se tratava. Devia estar mesmo enferrujado para não ter notado sua presença assim que entrou no apartamento. Fora rendido com certa facilidade, e isso o deixava furioso. Precisava ganhar tempo até conseguir retirar seu celular disfarçadamente do bolso e ligar para o FBI. Poucos minutos atrás o telefone havia tocado na sala e era Temperance, ele ficou feliz em ouvir sua voz, apesar de ainda estar zangado com ela. Ela com certeza devia estar furiosa por ele não ter atendido a ligação, pois ela sabia que ele estava em casa, mas era melhor assim, pelo menos seria mais difícil ela aparecer na sua casa. Ele deu Graças a Deus em silêncio, agradecendo pelo fato do suspeito ter ido atrás dele e não dela.

O homem continuava revirando sua estante. Ele se virou, veio na direção de Booth e o encarou.

_ Não vai me dizer onde escondeu, agente Booth. – ele falou bem próximo.

De repente ele fechou o punho e bateu com força no peito  
de Booth, bem no lugar onde ele mesmo tinha dado o tiro. A cadeira bateu no armário com a força do empurrão e Booth ofegou se dobrando de dor. O suspeito se aproximou e o esmurrou de novo no peito. Booth fechou os olhos com a dor e rezou para que Temperance não aparecesse.

O homem se afastou novamente, ficando de costas para ele. Booth respirou fundo, lutando contra a dor e percebeu que, com o impacto, a corda tinha afrouxado da cadeira e agora ele poderia pegar o celular no bolso. Só esperava conseguir fazer a ligação sem ver os números, pois suas mãos estavam amarradas para trás e ele não conseguia soltá-las. Ele apertou o botão de discagem rápida.

Temperance acordou com o toque de seu celular na mesinha de cabeceira. Olhou rapidamente para o rádio relógio e percebeu que não tinha dormido nem meia hora. Pegou o celular e ficou feliz ao ver o número de Booth. Ela atendeu apressada.

_ Booth ?

Ninguém respondeu e ela prestou atenção, percebendo alguns sons estranhos, como papéis sendo amassados. De repente ela ouviu uma voz abafada do outro lado da linha.

_ Mas que droga ! Onde está essa maldita fita ! – ele dizia descontrolado. – Eu estou perdendo a paciência, agente Booth ! E minha arma está carregada ! Eu adoraria fazer mais alguns buracos no seu corpo !

Temperance entrou em pânico. Ele estava com Booth ! Ela se levantou correndo e começou a se vestir. De repente se lembrou do aparelho que tinha no bolso e apertou o botão com força. Já vestida saiu correndo do apartamento. Desceu pelas escadas e quando chegou ao térreo deu de cara com os agentes que já seguiam em seu socorro. Ela se aproximou do agente Baker aflita.

_ Ele está na casa do Booth ! – ela disse num só fôlego. – Booth conseguiu me ligar do celular ! Ele está lá !

O agente Baker tentou acalmá-la.

_ Calma, Dra. Brennan ! Nós iremos para lá imediatamente. Assim que tudo estiver em ordem eu aviso a senhora !

Temperance o encarou indignada.

_ Eu vou com vocês !  
_ Não podemos levar uma civil em uma missão de resgate, Dra. Brennan ! – ele tentou argumentar.  
_ Eu vou com vocês e ponto final ! É a vida do meu parceiro que está em risco ! – ela respirou fundo e resolveu ser razoável, já que estavam perdendo tempo ali. – Eu não vou atrapalhar, prometo que fico no carro até segunda ordem, ok ?

Ele se deu por vencido e eles correram até o carro. No caminho Temperance torcia as mãos de nervoso. Se algo acontecesse ao Booth, a culpa seria sua. Ela tinha concordado com a idéia absurda de servir de isca, e por causa disso o FBI tinha afrouxado a vigilância aos apartamentos dos dois. Será que eles chegariam a tempo ?

continua...


	21. A loucura de Temperance

"**A loucura de Temperance"**

Os carros do FBI chegaram rapidamente ao apartamento de Booth. Temperance desceu do carro mas quando seguia para a entrada do prédio foi impedida pelo agente Baker.

_ Sinto muito, Dra. Brennan. A senhora fica aqui.

Ela ainda tentou argumentar.

_ Mas...eu posso ajudar !

_ Não. A senhora espera aqui. Não vou arriscar minha promoção levando uma civil em uma busca perigosa como essa !

Temperance hesitou, pois não queria prejudicar a carreira do rapaz. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

_Certo, eu fico...

Ele se virou, sacou a arma e rapidamente subiu as escadas junto com os outros agentes. Temperance não perdeu tempo, correu para os fundos do prédio onde ficava a escada de incêndio. Subiu o mais silenciosamente que pôde e suspirou de alívio ao encontrar a janela destrancada. Ela entrou no quarto de Booth e se esgueirou até a porta, tentando ouvir algum ruído. Ouviu a voz do homem vindo da sala.

_ Eu já me enchi, agente Booth ! Ou você me diz onde escondeu a fita, ou eu vou agora mesmo até a casa da sua namorada e a mato ! – ele se aproximou e arrancou a gravata que tinha usado para amordaçar Booth. – Mas não antes de usá-la um pouco... – ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Afinal desperdiçar uma mulher linda como ela seria um pecado !

Booth o encarou sentindo a raiva corroê-lo por dentro.

_ Se tocar nela, eu te mato ! – Booth gritou furioso.

O homem se aproximou novamente e o esmurrou. Booth sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo canto de sua boca e fechou os olhos. Precisava pensar em um jeito de distraí-lo o suficiente para se desamarrar.

_ Não se atreva a levantar a voz, pois se algum vizinho seu chamar a polícia, eu te mato antes deles chegarem aqui em cima, ouviu ?

Os agentes ouviam os sons abafados através da porta fechada. Pensavam em uma maneira de entrar sem fazer com que o homem atirasse no agente Booth.

Do outro lado do apartamento, no quarto, Temperance pensava no que fazer. Não podia ficar ouvindo sem fazer nada. Ela pensou um pouco, sabia que Booth tinha outra arma, mas não fazia idéia de onde ele a guardava. Resolveu procurar em silêncio. Os lugares mais prováveis seriam as mesinhas de cabeceira e o armário. Começou pelas mesas de cabeceira e não encontrou nada. Resolveu tentar o armário e estava revirando a parte de baixo quando se lembrou de Parker. Booth jamais deixaria uma arma numa altura que uma criança pudesse pegar, pois ele tinha um filho pequeno que passava bastante tempo com ele. Ela se esticou e começou a procurar na parte mais alta do armário. De repente suas mãos esbarraram em algo parecido com um estojo. Ela o puxou com cuidado, pois se o derrubasse e fizesse barulho, Booth e ela estariam perdidos. Apanhou o estojo e abriu, suspirando de alívio ao encontrar a pistola semi-automática. Conferiu e viu que estava carregada. Ela segurou a arma com força, agora só precisava de um plano.

Temperance se aproximou da porta do quarto e abriu-a com cuidado. Seguiu pelo corredor o mais silenciosamente que pôde e espiou. Viu Booth amarrado em uma cadeira e o homem de costas para ele, revirando a estante. Ambos estavam de costas para ela, e Temperance pensou que se conseguisse se aproximar o suficiente para apontar a arma bem próxima do homem, a arma dele estava voltada para o chão e talvez ele não tivesse tempo de reagir. Ela entrou na sala.

_ Parado aí se não quiser morrer ! – ela apontou a arma para a cabeça dele.

Booth ficou em choque. Ela devia mesmo ser maluca ! O homem ficou realmente surpreso e por um momento não reagiu. Mas logo se recuperou e apontou sua arma para a cabeça de Booth.

_ Você é quem sabe, quer arriscar e ver se é mais rápida do que eu ? – ele a encarou sorrindo.

_ Você ficou maluca ? – Booth a repreendeu sério.

Temperance hesitou. Não podia arriscar que ele atirasse no Booth. O homem a encarou.

_ Você se parece mesmo com seu pai, sabia ? – ela não respondeu e ele continuou. – Os mesmos olhos, e a mesma arrogância... ele nunca achava que se daria mal em alguma coisa.

Ele deu um passo à frente, se aproximando dela. Temperance não se mexeu, continuou apontando a arma para a cabeça dele. Booth ficou com medo. Ele não poderia defendê-la, amarrado como estava.

_ Vamos direto ao assunto. Você me entrega a fita que seu pai lhe deu, e eu solto seu namoradinho. Caso contrário, vocês dois morrem, que tal ?

Temperance pensou que bem que gostaria de estar com a tal fita. Mas não sabia sequer do que se tratava. Ele se aproximou mais. Booth resolveu agir antes que ele tocasse nela. O homem se distraiu e acabou baixando um pouco a arma. Booth notou que ele não apontava mais para sua cabeça. Ele ficou em pé mesmo com a cadeira em suas costas e se jogou contra o homem, fazendo com que ele se chocasse contra a estante, mas mesmo assim ele continuou segurando a arma. Temperance se afastou assustada. O barulho alertou os agentes do FBI que se apressaram em arrombar a porta. Quando o homem viu os agentes se apavorou e apontou a arma para Temperance e atirou. O tiro a atingiu no peito e ela caiu no chão, derrubando a arma longe de seu alcance. Booth gritou apavorado.

_ Não ! – ele conseguiu se livrar rapidamente das cordas frouxas e correu se ajoelhando ao lado dela.

Os agentes desarmaram o homem e o algemaram. Booth tocou o rosto dela com as mãos trêmulas. Isso não podia ter acontecido.

_ Temperance, fala comigo ! – ele acariciou seu rosto. – Por favor, fala comigo !

O agente Baker se aproximou dele.

_ Não se preocupe, agente Booth. Ela só está sem fôlego por causa do impacto. Ela está bem. Graças a uma coisa que eu emprestei.

Nisso ele viu que Temperance não estava desmaiada. Ela se sentou no chão devagar. Booth os encarou assustado, sem entender nada. Ela nem estava sangrando ! Ela respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego e ergueu sua camiseta, mostrando o colete. O agente Baker a encarou sorrindo.

_ Do jeito que a senhora é maluca, acho bom ficar com ele. Pode ser útil no futuro. – ele se afastou balançando a cabeça.

Booth se sentou no chão. Depois de um susto com esse ele duvidava que suas pernas o sustentassem. Temperance tocou seu rosto com a mão.

_ Você está sangrando, Booth.

Ele sorriu sem vontade.

_ Eu devia estar furioso com você ! – ele suspirou. – Você podia ter morrido ! Quando vai aprender a pensar antes de agir ?

_ Ele estava com você, Booth ! Eu não podia ficar sem fazer nada ! – ela argumentou.

Booth a pegou pela nuca e encostou sua testa na dela.

_ Eu devia te dar umas palmadas, sabia ? Mas só o que eu consigo pensar em fazer é isso...

Ele a beijou como se não a visse há vários dias. Temperance o abraçou com força e correspondeu ao beijo com loucura. Quando se afastaram notaram que estavam sozinhos. Os agentes tinham se retirado. Temperance sorriu.

_ Parece que se beijar no chão na frente de agentes do FBI está se tornando um hábito...

Booth a encarou sério. Morreria se a perdesse, pois já não sabia mais viver sem ela há muito tempo.

_ Como você ficou sabendo ? O FBI te informou ?

Ela o encarou confusa.

_ Você me ligou, Booth ! No meu celular !

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

_ E eu achando que tinha ligado para a agência... Também, eu fiz a ligação com o celular nas costas. Desculpe ter te assustado !

_ Eu fiquei feliz que ligou pra mim... Estava achando que nunca mais ia olhar na minha cara...

Booth a puxou para seus braços.

_ Eu não conseguiria...

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo.

continua...


	22. Dúvidas

"**Dúvidas..."**

O homem acabou confessando o plano todo. Ele fazia parte do passado do pai de Temperance e queria desesperadamente uma fita que o pai dela tinha que o incriminava num plano de assassinato de um famoso político, caso que ainda não tinha sido solucionado pelo FBI até hoje.

Na fita o pai de Temperance discordava e eles acabaram brigando e ele dizendo que ia executar o plano sozinho. Ele nunca soube dessa fita até o pai dela ser preso e um de seus amigos contar o fato, já que o pai dela não poderia fazer mais nada com ele. Como Max estava na cadeia ele deduziu que ele tinha entregado a fita à sua filha como um plano para diminuir sua própria pena, e ela, para se sentir mais segura, a entregara ao agente Booth.

Temperance voltou para casa depois de passar a tarde no escritório de Booth com outros agentes finalizando o caso. Estava exausta e mesmo com a insistência de Booth para que fosse para seu apartamento com ele, ela preferiu ir para casa. Precisava de um tempo sozinha para coordenar as idéias.

Ela entrou no quarto e foi direto para o banheiro. Abriu sua bolsa e retirou o teste de gravidez. Suas mãos tremeram. Ela sabia que se o resultado fosse o que imaginava ia mudar toda a sua vida. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, eram tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo...Ela guardou o teste no armário. Ele só poderia ser usado no dia seguinte pela manhã. No momento ela precisava tomar um banho e tentar relaxar.

Depois do banho ela sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Deitou na cama e começou a pensar em Booth. Se ela estivesse mesmo grávida ? O que faria ? Jamais faria um aborto, era contra tudo em que acreditava, o que estava feito, estava feito, e ela teria que lidar com as conseqüências. E quanto a eles, saberiam lidar com a situação ? Booth já era pai, mas eles nunca tocaram nesse assunto, afinal estavam juntos há tão pouco tempo... Temperance desistiu de tentar "prever o futuro" como dizia Booth e resolveu dormir. Seu domingo seria com certeza um dia de decisões.

Depois de uma noite mal dormida, parte dela passada sonhando com Booth, Temperance acordou cedo. Quando ia se levantar da cama notou que sua menstruação tinha vindo afinal. Ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Ao abrir o armário se deparou com o teste de gravidez. Já que o tinha comprado, ela o faria assim mesmo. O resultado foi negativo e ela o jogou no lixo do banheiro. Sua vida não sofreria nenhuma mudança drástica e ela sorriu sem vontade. Estava com uma sensação estranha, beirando o desapontamento. "Temperance, sua louca ! Não pense nisso nem de brincadeira !" Ela ralhou consigo em pensamento. "Ter filhos nunca esteve nos seus planos, e não há por que mudar isso nessa altura da sua vida !"

Depois do café, Temperance resolveu tentar escrever um pouco. Sua editora já estava furiosa com seus constantes atrasos e desculpas. Escrever era a segunda coisa que mais gostava, mas ultimamente não andava com vontade de escrever, e acabava sempre adiando. Tudo o que conseguia pensar nos últimos dias era em Booth. Sentia falta dele em cada minuto do dia em que ficavam afastados. Não gostava sequer de se lembrar da angústia que sentira ao vê-lo naquela cama de hospital.

Temperance ficou sentada na frente do micro por um longo tempo, até se dar conta de que não conseguiria escrever afinal. Resolveu olhar a correspondência atrasada. Estava abrindo os envelopes de contas de luz, telefone, e de repente um selo lhe chamou a atenção. Era de Nova York, uma carta de um antigo professor da Faculdade. Ela abriu o envelope curiosa. Era uma oferta de emprego, ele a convidava para fazer parte da equipe Forense de um novo Instituto que seria inaugurado em dois meses, e seria dirigido por ele.

O coração de Temperance pareceu falhar uma batida. Se mudar para Nova York ? Se afastar do Booth ? Seria essa a solução ? Não estava satisfeita com os últimos acontecimentos em sua vida, tanta coisa ruim tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo, seria hora de mudar ? Ela pensou no único acontecimento que poderia classificar como bom, suas relações sexuais com Booth, isso ela tinha que admitir que não tinham sido nada ruins.

Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo da dependência emocional que tinha desenvolvido quando se tratava dele. Sempre fora independente, fora até forçada a isso pela vida, mas ultimamente andava dependendo demais do Booth, procurando-o em todas as horas, e tinha medo de sair muito magoada, pois sabia que tudo tinha um fim, principalmente relacionamentos. Temperance encostou a cabeça no sofá e fechou os olhos, logo vendo em sua frente o sorriso charmoso do Booth. Não suportava a idéia de se separar dele...

-----------------------------------

Enquanto isso em seu apartamento, Booth mudava os canais da TV sem parar, tentando em vão não pensar nela. Ele desligou a televisão sentindo-se extremamente frustrado pois percebia que ela estava se distanciando emocionalmente de novo e não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que não devia pressionar, que ela não se saía nada bem sob pressão, mas odiava ter que ficar de braços cruzados, sentindo-a se afastar dele.

De repente ele se levantou e pegou a chave do carro. Precisava dar uma volta ou ia enlouquecer. Booth ficou dirigindo sem destino e quando percebeu estava em frente ao apartamento da Temperance. Ele estacionou e olhou para cima, na direção da janela dela. Daria tudo para saber o que se passava na cabeça dela agora. Sua vontade era mandar tudo para o inferno, seqüestrá-la e levá-la para um lugar deserto até convencê-la a se casar com ele, mas sabia que isso era apenas um sonho louco. Temperance era uma mulher difícil, teria que pensar em um modo de convencê-la a dar um próximo passo no relacionamento deles, só não tinha idéia de como conseguir isso. Booth suspirou, teria que deixar essas divagações para depois, agora precisava buscar o Parker para passar o resto do domingo com ele. Ele deu partida no carro e seguiu para a casa da Rebecca.

continua...


	23. A discussão entre Ângela e Temperance

"**A discussão entre Ângela e Temperance"**

Booth entrou no escritório na sexta-feira de manhã furioso. Jogou-se na cadeira e ficou olhando o teto por um longo tempo. Temperance tinha evitado ficar a sós com ele durante toda a semana. Ele tinha tentado se aproximar de todas as maneiras, e nada. Ela tinha inventado desculpas de todos os tipos, desde enxaqueca, até um esqueleto muito complicado que já estava no Jeffersonian há muitos anos. Essas eram as desculpas do dia, tinham também as da noite, quando ele a chamava para jantar ou para dormir na casa dele, ela estava muito cansada, ou tinha marcado de jantar com a Ângela e discutir assuntos de mulher, ou tinha uma amiga na cidade que ia visitá-la.

Booth abriu uma pasta de um caso novo, sem vontade nenhuma de trabalhar. Era um seqüestro de uma garota de doze anos, desaparecida há uma semana. A polícia local não conseguira muita coisa, somente uma pista de que ela tinha sido levada em um caminhão para outro estado, por isso o caso foi repassado ao FBI. Booth se concentrou, pois casos que envolviam crianças sempre despertavam sua total atenção. Como não havia nenhum corpo envolvido, teria que trabalhar sem a Temperance. Talvez fosse melhor assim, afinal ela não parecia muito interessada em passar um tempo com ele. Ele começaria pelo último local em que a menina fora vista. Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu.

Temperance estava em sua sala, distraída revisando suas últimas anotações sobre o esqueleto da segunda guerra, no qual vinha trabalhando a semana toda, quando Ângela entrou. Ela apenas levantou os olhos do micro um instante para ver quem era e depois voltou ao computador. Ângela sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente.

_ Muito bem, pode me contar o que está acontecendo, ou vou ter que adivinhar, como sempre ?

Temperance desviou os olhos do micro e encarou a amiga.

_ Não sei do que está falando, Ângela.

_ Ora, Brennan ! Não pode enganar sua amiga aqui ! Você sabe muito bem que eu me refiro ao Booth !

_ O que tem o Booth, Ângela ?

_ Você passou a semana inteira evitando ficar a sós com ele ! E eu fico me perguntando por que ! E aposto que ele também ! Até a Cam já está desconfiada de que aconteceu alguma coisa.

_ Não passei a semana evitando o Booth, passei a semana ocupada, só isso !

Ângela lançou-lhe um olhar de descrença.

_ Será que você, com um cérebro realmente privilegiado, acredita na bobagem que está dizendo ?

Temperance suspirou e desligou o micro.

_ Ângela, por favor, não tente ver problemas onde não há ! Você sabe que meus relacionamentos nunca duram muito... Esse foi apenas mais um... – sua voz falhou e ela parou.

_ Sim, eu sei, mas é do Booth que estamos falando ! Ele é diferente ! Você sabe disso !

_ Não entendo o porque dele ser diferente dos outros, Ângela !

_ Porque você é apaixonada por ele há três anos, só por isso !

Temperance a encarou com impaciência.

_ Não sou não ! Quem te disse isso ? – ela sem querer levantou a voz.

_ Não precisava dizer ! Só um cego não veria ! Você o ama e ele ama você ! – Ângela se levantou da cadeira.

_ Eu não quero isso na minha vida, Ângela ! Ele vai superar ! Ele vai esquecer ! Eu não posso mais continuar, Ângela ! Amor gera dor e eu não quero mais sofrer ! Minha vida até hoje não tem sido nada fácil ! Eu não preciso complicá-la ainda mais !

Agora ambas estavam quase gritando e Temperance tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Lágrimas essas que ela se recusava a deixar cair. Ângela se aproximou da mesa e a encarou.

_ Não precisa bancar a forte pra cima de mim, Bren ! Sou sua melhor amiga e sei que está sofrendo tanto quanto ele por causa dessa separação absurda que você mesma impôs !

_ Eu não sei o que fazer, Ângela ! – ela admitiu - Pensei que essa separação facilitaria uma decisão do que fazer da minha vida, mas... parece que tudo ficou pior !

_ Converse com ele ! Não é justo o que você está fazendo ! Ele não merece esse silêncio da sua parte e você sabe disso !

_ É, você tem razão. Ele merece uma explicação. Não é justo eu me afastar assim e não dizer porque. – ela encostou na cadeira e fechou os olhos. – Eu sempre terminei meus relacionamentos numa boa, Ângela ! Começo, meio e fim fazem parte da vida, da evolução do ser humano... eu não sei porque estou hesitando tanto com o Booth !

_ Você pode não saber, querida ! Mas eu sei ! – Ângela se aproximou e pegou a mão dela. – Você está hesitando porque no fundo não quer fazer isso. Não quer se afastar dele.

Temperance enxugou uma lágrima que teimou em escorrer. Quase contou a amiga sobre a oferta de emprego, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo. Ela não entenderia suas razões para considerar a oferta.

_ Eu sei que você tem razão, Ângela... Mas eu também sei que...se chegar perto dele, eu vou perder a objetividade ! Não vou ser capaz de tomar uma decisão baseada somente em fatos concretos e...

_ Tá, tá, tá...eu entendi ! – Ângela a interrompeu - Não precisa vir com essa linguagem difícil pra cima de mim ! Só me prometa que não vai demorar a decidir e ... se for tomar uma decisão muito radical, me conta antes, tá ?

Temperance concordou com a cabeça. Ângela suspirou resignada e saiu da sala. Temperance passou muito tempo olhando para o vazio. Ângela tinha razão em certo ponto. Booth não merecia sofrer. Se era tão penoso para ele vê-la sem poder ficar com ela, seria melhor que ela se afastasse de uma vez...só assim ele poderia esquecer e seguir em frente. Ela abriu a gaveta e pegou a carta de seu professor. Sorriu ao se lembrar da cobrança da Ângela sobre qualquer mudança radical. Ela com certeza acharia suas intenções radicais demais...absurdas até. Mas Temperance sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que se separar de Booth...e era melhor que fosse logo.

Temperance voltou cedo para casa. Ela entrou no apartamento e jogou a bolsa no sofá. Ia apertar o botão da secretária eletrônica para ouvir os recados quando o telefone tocou assustando-a. Ela atendeu no segundo toque.

_ Brennan.

_ Oi, sou eu.

_ Oi, Booth. – ela se sentou no sofá, sem muita vontade de falar com ele.

_ Acho que precisamos conversar, você vai sair ?

Temperance pensou em mentir, mas mudou de idéia. Já que teria que enfrentá-lo cedo ou tarde, que fosse essa noite.

_ Não, Booth. Essa noite eu não vou sair. Quer vir para cá ? A gente podia pedir uma pizza...

_ Ok, estou indo.

Ele desligou e ela pensou que fazia muito tempo que a voz dele não soava tão séria.

Do outro lado da linha Booth olhava distraído para o telefone. Tinha acabado de sair do banho e passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado num gesto cansado. Temperance ia ouvi-lo esta noite de qualquer maneira, não agüentava mais essa agonia. Ou eles estavam juntos ou não estavam, e ela teria que decidir. Ele voltou para o quarto para terminar de se vestir.

Continua...


	24. Booth mostra seu outro lado

"**Booth mostra seu outro lado..."**

Booth tocou a campainha meia hora depois. Temperance saiu apressada do quarto e correu para abrir a porta, ainda de roupão.

_ Oi, Booth. Entra. Eu acabei de sair do chuveiro. Você não quer ir pedindo a pizza enquanto eu me visto ?

_ Claro.

_ Eu deixei o número da minha pizzaria preferida ao lado do telefone, já volto.

_ Ei, espera, do que você vai querer ?

_ Você escolhe ! Sabe do que eu gosto. – ela respondeu já do quarto.

Booth suspirou. Não podia ter esperado recepção mais fria. Nem sequer um beijo. Parecia que nunca tinham sido amantes. Eram o Booth e a Brennan de antes. Ele pegou o telefone desanimado.

_ Tem cerveja na geladeira ! - ela gritou do quarto.

Booth sorriu. Preferia segui-la até o quarto e mostrar o quanto sentira sua falta. Mas ele se resignou em pegar a cerveja que ela oferecia. Temperance voltou do quarto e se serviu de vinho tinto. Depois foi até a sala fazer companhia ao Booth. Ela sentou-se no sofá em frente a ele.

_ Soube que está com um caso novo. Sobre o que é ? – ela perguntou para quebrar o silêncio.

Booth a encarou por um momento. Ela estava tão linda. Simples e linda. Sem maquiagem, os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, calça de moleton e uma regata branca cujo decote mostrava a curva dos seios. Booth respondeu sem vontade.

_ Um seqüestro, garota de doze anos. Aparentemente um caminhoneiro pedófilo, já que a família não tem dinheiro e nem foi pedido resgate nenhum. Temos esperança de resgatá-la com vida. Quatro caminhões suspeitos estão sendo rastreados nesse momento.

_ Sinto muito, Booth...

Ele a encarou, confuso.

_ Por que ?

_ Eu sei que casos envolvendo crianças sempre mexem com você. Seu instinto de macho protetor fica aguçado por você já ser pai...isso é antropologicamente explicado.

Ele baixou os olhos. Ela e seus termos difíceis.

_ É, mexem sim.

Temperance encarou-o em silêncio durante um tempo, de repente se levantou do sofá e se aproximou, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele. Booth a olhou surpreso. Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e com a outra mão tirou a cerveja que ele segurava e colocou na mesa de centro. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo até que Booth segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou. Um beijo lento, carinhoso e profundo, que mostrava o quanto ele sentira falta dela. Ela o abraçou e ele a puxou para sentar-se em seu colo. Ele interrompeu o beijo e a encarou.

_ Por que você fugiu de mim esses últimos dias ? – ele perguntou baixinho.

Temperance deu um suspiro. Não queria falar sobre isso agora. Ela ia responder quando foi salva pelo toque da campainha.

_ Nossa pizza chegou ! – ela respondeu pulando do colo dele para ir abrir a porta.

Booth continuou no sofá. Sentia-se desanimado. Sabia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa e estava decidido a descobrir o que era antes da noite terminar. Tinha medo dessa tendência que ela tinha de se isolar quando tinha um problema. Tinha medo que ela fugisse dele.

Estava divagando quando ela voltou para a sala. Ela colocou a pizza sobre a mesa de centro e voltou até a cozinha para pegar os copos para o vinho. Booth suspirou, não estava com fome de comida, estava com fome de Temperance. Ele se levantou e a seguiu. Ela estava de costas, se esticando para alcançar duas taças no armário alto. Booth se aproximou e a segurou pela cintura, colando seu corpo no dela.

_ Que susto, Booth ! – ela sorriu, percebendo como ele estava excitado.

Ele esticou o braço, pegou as taças e colocou sobre o balcão da cozinha. Depois a virou de frente para ele e colou os lábios nos dela com loucura, pegando-a de surpresa. Temperance correspondeu ao beijo enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e ele a levantou no colo, fazendo com que ela o abraçasse pela cintura com as pernas. O beijo se intensificou, as línguas em mútua exploração, até que Booth interrompeu o beijo e a levou para o quarto, ainda carregando-a no colo.

Ele praticamente a jogou no colchão. Temperance o encarou, ele estava com o semblante sério, nem parecia o mesmo de sempre. Ele tirou a jaqueta e a jogou de lado, depois fez o mesmo com a camiseta preta. Temperance só o observava tirando as roupas, sem se mexer. Sem camisa ele se aproximou. Ele se deitou sobre ela e a beijou de novo. Um beijo agressivo e curto, que fez com que ela emitisse um protesto quando ele se afastou de novo.

Ele tirou rapidamente sua camiseta e arrancou seu sutiã. Temperance suspirava, fascinada com esse novo lado da personalidade dele que ela descobria. Nunca testemunhara seu lado agressivo na cama, somente no trabalho, prendendo suspeitos ou em interrogatórios mais difíceis.

Booth baixou a cabeça e cobriu um seio com a boca, circundou-o com a língua e depois sugou o mamilo com força, fazendo-a ofegar. Ele puxou seu moletom e sua calcinha para baixo e foi beijando e mordendo de leve a pele que ia descobrindo. Quando ela estava nua ele a beijou na boca novamente e colocou a mão entre suas pernas, acariciando-a com força. Ela apenas se entregava às carícias sem pensar.

De repente ele se afastou novamente. Sua respiração estava ofegante como a dela. Ele se levantou e soltou o cinto, se livrando da calça e da cueca de uma só vez. Temperance o observava com um olhar guloso, ele era mesmo muito bonito. Ele se aproximou de novo, segurou seus braços acima da cabeça com apenas uma das mãos e beijou-a na boca, no pescoço, nos seios. Ele soltou suas mãos e foi descendo, beijando-a na barriga, nos quadris e alcançou seu ponto mais sensível entre as pernas. Ele a acariciou com a língua até fazê-la agarrar o travesseiro, gemendo completamente entregue. Temperance sentia que não podia esperar mais então o chamou.

_ Vem, Seeley... – ela o puxou pelo pescoço e o beijou, sentindo-o penetrá-la devagar.

Quando ele começou a se mover dentro dela ela se deu conta de que faltava alguma coisa. Ela arregalou os olhos em pânico e tentou empurrá-lo.

_ Seeley, espera... Esquecemos da camisinha ! – ela tentou tirá-lo de dentro dela.

Ele a beijou calando-a e continuou a mover-se agora com mais força, fazendo-a suspirar. Ela tentava raciocinar, mas sentia-se cada vez mais perto do clímax. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas era como tentar mover uma parede. Ele a segurava com força pelos quadris.

_ Booth...pára...por favor ! Nós não podemos... – ela gemeu indefesa diante do prazer. – Não posso arriscar... Pára... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

Ele a encarou e penetrou-a ainda mais fundo.

_ Não... eu não vou usar camisinha... – ele sorriu malicioso. – Eu quero um filho seu.

Ela o encarou apavorada. Ele não podia estar falando sério ! Sabia que ela não queria ter filhos. Ela fechou os olhos quando ele aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos fazendo com que ela arranhasse seus ombros com as unhas e gritasse seu nome.

_ Seeley ! Pára...por favor, pára ! – ela gemia indefesa e tentava empurrá-lo em vão.

De repente ele saiu de dentro dela. Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo um vazio dentro de si. Estava ofegante e muito próxima do clímax. Ela encarou-o confusa, mas ele não lhe deu tempo para pensar. Ele a fez virar de bruços e entrou nela novamente com força, fazendo-a quase gritar. Ele se movia mais rápido agora e ela gemia indefesa, mordendo o travesseiro. Já não se lembrava mais da camisinha. Ele a abraçou e apertou de leve seus seios, sem parar de se mover. De repente ela gritou, atingindo um orgasmo longo que a deixou trêmula e sem fôlego e foi logo seguida por ele. Ele se deitou sobre ela ainda de bruços e mordeu de leve seu pescoço.

Temperance estava chocada com a experiência. Estavam ambos ofegantes e com o coração disparado. Ficaram assim durante longos minutos, esperando a respiração normalizar. Não conversaram, pois não precisavam de palavras. Temperance se recusava a pensar no que poderia acontecer. Fora simplesmente maravilhoso, com certeza a melhor experiência sexual de sua vida. Começou a se sentir deliciosamente sonolenta e fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele próxima ao seu ouvido.

Continua...


	25. Acerto de contas

"**Acerto de contas..."**

Temperance acordou pouco tempo depois se sentindo desorientada. Logo percebeu um peso sobre sua perna e um braço forte em volta de sua cintura. Sorriu. Booth ainda dormia, literalmente agarrado a ela. Ela se virou devagar de frente para ele, com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Ela acariciou seu rosto com os dedos. O rosto bonito estava relaxado, sem aquela expressão zangada ou com aquele sorriso irresistível. Temperance sentiu um aperto no coração, como o amava ! Só agora ela se dava conta do quanto sua vida estava ligada a dele. Não suportaria perdê-lo.

Na hora queria ter ficado brava com ele pelo que fez, mas nem isso tinha conseguido. O amava demais para isso. Começou a imaginar ter um filho dele e sorriu. Nunca cogitara a hipótese, mas agora estava com 32 anos, com um homem maravilhoso que a amava, ganhava mais dinheiro do que conseguiria gastar em todo o resto de sua vida e começava a se questionar sobre essa sua decisão.

E se estivesse errada ? E se eles não tivessem realmente que se separar ? E se ela não estivesse destinada a envelhecer sozinha ? Afinal seus pais haviam se amado muito, e se não fossem bandidos, provavelmente estariam juntos até hoje. Ela suspirou, nunca se sentira tão indecisa em toda sua vida.

Ela olhou o relógio de cabeceira. Dormiram por apenas meia-hora, mas ela resolveu acordá-lo. Afinal a pizza devia estar gelada a esta altura. Ela o beijou e acariciou seus cabelos. Ele abriu os olhos devagar e a olhou apreensivo.

_ A pizza nos espera. – ela falou sorrindo.

Ele a beijou de leve e sorriu também. Estava aliviado por ela não parecer zangada.

_ Eu nem me lembrava mais dela... – ele fechou os olhos novamente e a puxou para si. – Vamos deixá-la para amanhã...

Ele a beijou de novo, acariciando seus seios. Temperance percebeu que ele estava ficando excitado novamente e o empurrou pelos ombros.

_ Nem pense nisso ! Eu estou com fome !

Ele sorriu malicioso e rolou com ela na cama, ficando por cima.

_ Mais tarde, mais tarde... – ele respondeu beijando-a no pescoço e correndo a língua mais para baixo em direção aos seios.

Temperance fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro. Não conseguia resistir a ele. Parecia simplesmente impossível. Booth alcançou sua boca novamente e penetrou-a com a língua ao mesmo tempo em que penetrava em seu corpo. Novamente sem camisinha, mas dessa vez eles estavam muito envolvidos para sequer se lembrar disso. Ela o enlaçou com as pernas e se moveu com ele. Foi um amor breve e alucinante que os deixou sem fôlego.

Booth a abraçou com força e sussurrou em seu ouvido, ainda dentro dela.

_ Mais uma como essa e você vai ter que me levar de volta ao hospital.

Ela o encarou séria. Só agora se dava conta de que ele ainda estava se recuperando do tiro. Ela passou os dedos de leve pela cicatriz no peito dele.

_ Nós não devíamos ter feito isso, Booth ! Você ainda está se recuperando ! – ela disse se sentindo culpada.

_ Hei, eu estava só brincando ! Eu estou ótimo ! – ele sorriu e passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela. – E agora estou morrendo de fome !

Ela também sorriu. Eles se levantaram e ela vestiu apenas sua calcinha e a camiseta dele. Booth vestiu somente a calça. Ele estava feliz, se ela tinha vestido sua camiseta significava que não ia mandá-lo embora.

Eles seguiram até a sala para buscar a pizza. Temperance a esquentou no forno e eles comeram sentados no tapete em frente a TV. Temperance suspirou. Suas dúvidas ficariam para o dia seguinte, agora só o que ela queria era ficar com ele.

_ Quer sobremesa ? – ela perguntou certo tempo depois enquanto recolhiam os restos da pizza. – Eu tenho sorvete de chocolate.

Booth se aproximou e a agarrou pela cintura.

_ Você, coberta de chantily, que tal ? – ele perguntou beijando seu pescoço.

Ela afastou suas mãos e fugiu dele.

_ Você hoje está impossível ! Não consegue pensar em outra coisa ? – ela o repreendeu batendo em seu braço. – E nem pense em chegar perto de mim sem camisinha de novo ! – ela ameaçou e bateu nele novamente. – Sorte sua que eu não estou no meu período fértil !

_ Hei ! Não precisa partir pra violência ! – ele lhe deu aquele sorriso irresistível e a agarrou pela cintura. – Já pensou...um bebê com sua inteligência e o meu charme ? Seria um prodígio ! – ele a beijou.

Ela virou o rosto e o empurrou, encarando-o séria cruzando os braços.

_ Mas o que você fez não foi certo, Booth ! Não tem o direito de escolher por mim !

Ele a encarou arrependido.

_ Eu sei, você está certa, sinto muito... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Eu não sei o que me deu, perdi a cabeça... Me perdoe...

Temperance o encarou. Ambos não estavam no seu normal ultimamente. Não tinha como colocar a culpa só nele. Ele tinha motivos para andar nervoso, afinal ela fugira dele a semana toda. Ela segurou a mão dele.

_ Vamos esquecer isso, ok ?

Ele sorriu.

_ Esquecer ? De jeito nenhum ! Afinal foi uma experiência e tanto, você tem que admitir !

_ Booth ! – Ela o repreendeu e ficou vermelha. – Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer !

_ Hei, por que você ficou vermelha ? Achei que o puritano fosse eu !

Ela sorriu mas não respondeu. Estava muito cansada. Booth percebeu e a abraçou.

_ Eu vou embora para você descansar, está bem ?

_ Não. Não vai. – ela o encarou. – Fica comigo ?

Ele sorriu. Era o que ele mais queria, mas a decisão tinha que partir dela e ele estava feliz.

_ Claro. Nem precisa pedir duas vezes...

Eles foram para o quarto abraçados. Estavam exaustos e dormiram assim que colocaram a cabeça no travesseiro.

No dia seguinte o celular de Booth os acordou logo cedo. Ele o atendeu ainda desorientado.

_ Booth falando.

_ Sou eu, a Cam.

Ele se sentou na cama observando Temperance que se sentava agora atenta à ligação.

_ Oi, Cam. O que houve ?

Ele olhou o relógio de cabeceira. Eram apenas 7:30 da manhã.

_ Sinto muito te ligar a essa hora num sábado, mas... O FBI pediu que eu te encontrasse.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa ? Por que eles não me ligaram ?

_ Eles estão tentando falar com você desde ontem à noite. Parece que houve um problema com uma torre de transmissão e seu celular ficou sem funcionar a noite toda... e como eles não te encontraram em casa, ligaram pra mim. Estou te ligando sem parar desde as 5:30 h.

_ Nossa ! Desculpe, Cam, eu nem sabia ! Mas o que houve ?

_ Eu sei que estou interrompendo alguma coisa, já que você nem dormiu em casa, mas peça desculpas a sua namorada...seja ela quem for... pois o assunto é sério.

_ Cam, esqueça isso e vá direto ao assunto ! – Ele estava desconfortável.

_ Ok, é sobre o caso da menina desaparecida, eles a encontraram... ou melhor... o que sobrou dela...

Booth fechou os olhos.

_ Deus, não... – Ele ficou arrasado. – Droga ! – Ele deu um soco na cama assustando Temperance.

Ela o observava tentando descobrir sobre o que falavam, mas não podia abrir a boca pois tinha medo da Cam reconhecer sua voz.

_ Eu preciso que venha para cá imediatamente. O corpo já está aqui no Jeffersonian. Vou ligar para a Dra. Brennan agora mesmo e chamá-la para vir pra cá.

Booth pensou que não seria preciso, mas não podia falar.

_ Ok, faça isso. Eu estou indo. Tchau.

Ele desligou e encarou Temperance.

_ Precisamos ir ao Jeffersonian. Encontraram o corpo da menina.

_ Eu sinto muito, Booth ...

Nisso o telefone tocou na sala. Antes que ela fosse atender, Booth a segurou pela mão.

_ É a Cam. Ela disse que ia te ligar.- Ele sorriu de leve. – Afinal ela não sabe que eu estou aqui.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e foi atender.

*****

Temperance chegou ao Jeffersonian antes de Booth, que tinha ido até em casa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Cam já a esperava na plataforma.

_ Sinto muito importunar seu final de semana, Dra. Brennan. Mas o juiz pediu urgência, já que se trata de uma criança.

_ Imagine, Cam, sabe que eu não ligo pra isso ! O trabalho vem em primeiro lugar. – ela se aproximou já colocando as luvas para examinar o corpo.

_ Eu vou ajudá-la, já que faz poucos dias que ela morreu, por isso o corpo ainda está conservado.

Temperance concordou com a cabeça.

_ O primeiro passo é confirmar a identificação dos restos mortais para que o Booth possa informar aos pais. – Temperance disse. – Imagino que não vai ser nada fácil pra ele.

Cam concordou.

_ É, Booth odeia casos envolvendo crianças...

Ângela chegou com as radiografias que tinham conseguido com o dentista da menina. Ao se aproximar da mesa de autópsia ela cobriu a boca com a mão.

_ Meu Deus ... Ela é tão pequena ! – Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu às vezes odeio esse trabalho, odeio. – Ela entregou as radiografias a Brennan e saiu da plataforma rapidamente.

_ É, acho que teremos que dispensar a ajuda da Ângela. – Cam comentou. – Acho que nem devia tê-la chamado.

Temperance examinava o corpo com atenção e as palavras de Ângela martelaram em sua cabeça.

_ Cam, o Booth me disse que a menina desaparecida tinha 12 anos. Essa menina não me parece ter mais do que oito ou nove anos. Ela é realmente muito pequena, Ângela tem razão...

Cam abriu o relatório do desaparecimento enviado pela polícia e conferiu os dados.

_ Tem razão, a menina desaparecida tem 12 anos. E de acordo com os pais, que são tão pobres que não tinham uma foto descente da menina, ela é alta, extremamente magra devido a um Distúrbio Alimentar e tem cabelos castanhos bem longos.

Temperance observou a menina novamente. Ela era pequena, não tão magra e tinha cabelos avermelhados e na altura dos ombros. Quem seria ela ?

Booth chegou e subiu rapidamente até a plataforma.

_ E então, a identificação já foi feita ? – ele perguntou olhando para Temperance.

_ Não é ela, Booth. Esta é outra vítima.

_ Tem certeza ? Ela foi encontrada em uma estrada exclusiva de caminhões. Já verificou radiografias ?

_ Nem preciso disso, Booth. Esta vítima não tem mais do que 9 anos e a menina que vocês estão procurando é mais velha, mais alta, mais magra, tem cabelo mais longo... Nada combina !

Booth suspirou.

_ Ótimo, para melhorar meu dia agora temos 2 vítimas crianças !

Temperance o encarou.

_ Preciso identificar essa vítima o mais rapidamente possível... e você precisa continuar procurando pela outra. Afinal ela ainda pode estar viva.

continua...


	26. A pressa é inimiga da perfeição

"**A pressa é inimiga da perfeição..."**

Booth combinou discretamente um jantar com Temperance e saiu do Jeffersonian diretamente para o escritório. Precisava se atualizar no caso. Sabia que outros agentes ainda trabalhavam no caso, mas preferia conduzir as investigações por si mesmo.

Lá descobriu que a menina encontrada fora deixada às margens da rodovia, onde seria facilmente vista, não parecia que o criminoso tinha se preocupado em ocultar o corpo. Isso o deixou intrigado. Ninguém que seqüestra uma criança costuma ser tão descuidado. Leu atentamente os relatórios dos dois casos, realmente nada batia, a não ser o fato do suspeito ser caminhoneiro. Ligou para alguns informantes e não obteve sucesso. Na hora do almoço seu celular tocou.

_ Agente Booth.

_ Booth, é o Carter ! Temos uma informação quente ! Um caminhoneiro foi visto almoçando com uma adolescente magra em uma lanchonete na altura do km 12 da Interestadual. Não faz nem dez minutos !

_ Estou a caminho, o que mais vocês tem ?

Booth se levantou e vestiu o casaco. Já ia saindo da sala enquanto o outro agente falava.

_ Temos a placa e a descrição do caminhão, mesmo que não cheguemos a tempo ainda poderemos localizá-lo.

_ Ótimo ! Bom trabalho, Carter ! - Booth desligou e correu até o carro.

O outro agente sorriu. Um elogio vindo do amigo era realmente algo raro de acontecer.

Quando os agentes chegaram até ao local o caminhão ainda permanecia estacionado nos fundos da lanchonete. Booth e os outros se espalharam em torno do local, para evitar qualquer tentativa de fuga.

Booth entrou pela frente e logo localizou o caminhoneiro e a garota. Eles almoçavam calmamente, e Booth reparou que ela não parecia refém. Ela tomava algo que parecia ser um suco, ria de coisas que o homem falava e conversava com ele normalmente. Este caso estava cada vez mais estranho. Ele se aproximou devagar, não sacou a arma, mas manteve a mão sobre ela. À medida que se aproximava Booth ia observando a vítima e se lembrando de sua descrição no relatório da polícia. Cabelos castanhos muito longos, alta, extremamente magra. Tudo conferia.

_ Senhor, poderíamos conversar lá fora, por favor ? – Booth disse levantando o lado da jaqueta e mostrando discretamente a arma e o distintivo.

O homem levantou os olhos logo que percebeu que Booth era da polícia. Tentou se levantar rapidamente e correr para os fundos mas deu de cara com o agente Carter. Deu uma olhada pela janela e viu que havia mais dois agentes lá fora e desistiu de correr.

_ Ok, eu queria evitar um escândalo, mas foi o senhor quem escolheu. – Booth disse agarrando-o pelo colarinho e debruçando-o em cima da mesa.

Booth revistou e algemou o homem. Nisso a menina interferiu.

_ Hei ! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo ? – ela tentava impedir que Booth o algemasse.

Booth virou-se para a menina.

_ Você é Melina Walters ? – ele perguntou olhando nos olhos dela.

_ Sou, sou eu sim ! Por que ? – ela perguntou com arrogância.

_ Pois então eu estou prendendo esse homem pelo seu seqüestro.

_ Meu o que ?! – ela parecia indignada. – Ele não me seqüestrou !

Agora o homem decidiu falar.

_ Eu não a seqüestrei ! Ela é a minha garota !

Booth o olhou como se ele fosse um louco.

_ Pelo amor de Deus ! Ela é só uma criança !

Booth olhou de um para o outro, recusando-se a acreditar no que estava ouvindo. O homem devia ter pelo menos uns 40 anos.

_ Eu não sou mais criança ! – ela retrucou ofendida. – Nem sou mais virgem !

Booth a encarou com desdém.

_ Pois de acordo com a lei, você é ! E seus pais estão em pânico devido ao seu desaparecimento ! – Ele virou-se para o caminhoneiro. - E quanto a você, vai responder por seqüestro e estupro !

_ Hei, cara ! Eu não a estuprei ! Ela faz sexo comigo porque quer !

_ A lei proíbe sexo com crianças, portanto é estupro. Tente explicar suas razões para o Juiz, quem sabe ele se convença de que você não é lixo ! – Booth disse furioso batendo com um dedo no peito dele.

Booth empurrou o caminhoneiro para Carter.

_ Leve esse cara daqui antes que eu perca a cabeça. – ele segurou a menina pelo braço. – E você vem comigo, mocinha.

Todos seguiram para o FBI. Os pais da garota já a esperavam, já sabiam da história toda, e o pai a esbofeteou assim que a viu. Booth o segurou e conversou com ele para acalmá-lo. Eles eram de uma família descente e não se conformavam com o comportamento da filha. A mãe só chorava. Depois de um longo depoimento a menina foi entregue aos pais.

Booth descobriu durante o interrogatório que o caminhoneiro, agora identificado com John Porter, tinha 43 anos de idade, era divorciado, pois a esposa o pegara transando com a filha da vizinha dentro do caminhão. Ele conheceu a menina pela Internet, trocaram e-mails, marcaram encontros no Shopping, até combinarem a fuga.

Booth passou o resto do dia preenchendo os relatórios do caso. Por volta das 19:30 horas ele fechou a pasta e se recostou na cadeira, fechando os olhos. Estava exausto e morrendo de fome. Sua idéia era descansar por um minuto antes de ir para casa, mas acabou cochilando na cadeira.

**********************

Booth acordou com uma deliciosa massagem nos ombros tensos. Ele esticou as mãos para trás e tocou as mãos dela.

_ Hei, achei que ia me dar o cano hoje ! – ela disse em seu ouvido.

Ele sorriu e virou a cadeira, ficando de frente para ela.

_ Desculpe, trabalhei a tarde toda, dormi sem querer e esqueci do jantar...

Ela aproximou o rosto e o beijou. Booth a encarou espantado.

_ Não está com medo de que alguém nos veja ? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

_ Quem tinha que ver, já viu. Se esqueceu que fomos pegos nos beijando duas vezes na frente deles ?

_ Já que é assim... Vem cá !

Ele a puxou e fez com que sentasse em seu colo. Continuaram se beijando por um bom tempo. Depois Booth afastou um pouco o rosto e a encarou.

_ Como foi a identificação da vítima ? – ele perguntou.

Ela ficou séria.

_ Não identificamos, Booth. Não temos a menor idéia de quem é aquela criança.

Booth a encarou espantado.

_ Quer dizer que ninguém comunicou o desaparecimento ?

_ Não. E olhe que a reconstituição facial da Ângela estava perfeita. Mas nós descobrimos outra coisa. A causa da morte. E não foi assassinato.

_ Como assim ? Uma menina nessa idade não morre do nada !

_ Sim, mas essa era extremamente doente. Ela tinha uma anomalia congênita, um defeito enorme no septo.

_ Um o que ? – Booth não entendia os termos técnicos dela.

_ Um buraco no coração, Booth. Nada mais do que isso. – Ele parecia pensativo e ela continuou. – Ela não apresenta nenhum tipo de ferimento, Booth. O exame toxicológico deu negativo. Não parece nem mesmo que foi jogada no local onde foi encontrada. Ela estava enrolada em um cobertor e em uma das mãos encontramos uma pequena boneca de pano.

_ Mas, quem não comunicaria o desaparecimento de um filho pequeno doente ? Isso não faz sentido ! – ele falava indignado.

_ Não se exalte nem pense nisso agora, Booth. Você está cansado ! Amanhã continuaremos a investigar. Afinal a vida dela não vai ser devolvida.

Ele suspirou. Ela tinha razão. Esse caso podia esperar até amanhã.

_ Vamos pra casa. Estou cansado e morto de fome !

Ela saiu do colo dele e o encarou.

_ Que tal aquele restaurante que você me prometeu ? Acho que não perderemos a reserva se fomos rápidos.

Ele a encarou com um sorriso. Ela estava toda arrumada, seria um pecado não levá-la, apesar de seu cansaço.

_ Ok, você venceu. Só vou até o banheiro lavar o rosto e arrumar o cabelo.

_ Certo. Ah, e no restaurante você me conta os detalhes do outro caso. Já fiquei sabendo que você a encontrou ! – ela parecia orgulhosa dele e ele sorriu sem graça.

_ Na verdade quem encontrou a principal pista foi o Carter, eu só ajudei.

_ Modesto ! Eu sei que a investigação foi quase toda sua !

Quando Booth voltou do banheiro eles seguiram até o restaurante, em carros separados, já que ela tinha ido até lá e Booth não podia deixar nenhum dos carros no estacionamento do FBI em pleno domingo à noite.

*************************

No restaurante eles se comportaram como um casal de namorados apaixonados. Booth segurava uma das mãos dela por cima da mesa. Não pararam de se olhar e conversar um só minuto. Booth contou sobre a prisão do caminhoneiro e sobre o fato de ele não achar que tinha feito nada de errado.

_ Antropologicamente falando, se estivéssemos por volta dos anos de 1.300 ou menos, ele até teria razão, mas as coisas mudam...

_ Não fale isso nem brincando ! – ele retrucou.

_ Mas é verdade ! Não estou dizendo que era certo, mas nessa época os homens simplesmente escolhiam suas mulheres, independente da vontade dela ou dos pais. E as levavam embora. E nessa época a idade ideal para se casar e começar a ter filhos era de aproximadamente 11 a 12 anos. Mais velha do que isso e sem ser escolhida a moça era mal vista inclusive pelos membros da própria família.

_ Meu Deus ! – Booth estava inconformado. – Isso jamais deveria acontecer...

_ Mas aconteceu. – ela tomou mais um gole do vinho.

Booth a olhou por cima das velas que enfeitavam a mesa. Ela era linda, e ainda por cima extremamente inteligente, não podia se considerar mais sortudo. No começo, logo que se conheceram, ele detestava ouvi-la falar como se estivesse dando uma aula, soava arrogante demais para ele. Mas com o tempo ele percebeu que não era arrogância...ela simplesmente sabia das coisas, e agora ele adorava ficar horas só observando seu jeito meigo e decidido ao mesmo tempo.

Temperance parou de falar quando percebeu que Booth a encarava sem sequer ouvir o que ela dizia.

_ Hei, você não está me ouvindo ! – ela reclamou com um sorriso. – Sua mente está a quilômetros de distância daqui...

Booth sorriu. De repente ele não queria mais esperar. Ele pegou novamente a mão dela por cima da mesa.

_ Casa comigo ? – ele perguntou baixinho.

Temperance arregalou os olhos e o encarou espantada. Pensou não ter ouvido direito, ou que os três copos de vinho estivessem fazendo efeito.

_ O que ?! – ela tentou puxar a mão que ele segurava, mas Booth não deixou.

_ É isso mesmo que você ouviu...

Temperance fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O que dizer numa hora dessas ? Nunca tinha passado por essa situação antes. Casar ? Depender e esperar por alguém todas as noites ? Booth tinha um trabalho extremamente perigoso, e se ele morresse, conseguiria conviver com essa perda se fossem casados ? Era um compromisso sério demais.

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor durante muito tempo. Temperance soltou a mão e o encarou sem sorrir.

_ Não posso... Sinto muito, mas não.

Ela se levantou e saiu do restaurante antes que ele a impedisse. Booth baixou os olhos para a mesa, derrotado. Sentia-se um trapo. Nunca imaginou que ela fosse dizer não assim, logo de cara, sem nem ao menos pensar. Booth sentiu os olhos arderem, a garganta se fechar. Chamou o garçom e pediu a conta.

Ele se sentou carro e apoio o rosto nos braços sobre o volante. Sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar, de esmurrar alguém, de morrer. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Deu partida no carro e seguiu para casa.

Continua...


	27. Cada um para o seu lado

"**Cada um para o seu lado..."**

Booth acordou no domingo bem cedo. Tinha passado praticamente a noite toda em claro, rolando na cama, se arrependendo de seu pedido impulsivo. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela não reagia bem sob pressão. Mas agora estava feito. E ele teria que lidar com o fato de que a tinha perdido. Sabia que nada voltaria a ser o que era... se bem que ele não queria isso, ele a queria por inteiro. Não tinha mais idade para namoros escondidos. Não era mais um adolescente e queria uma família. Sabia que se deixasse ela continuaria enrolado-o até quando estivessem velhos. E isso ele não queria.

Pretendia trabalhar a manhã toda para não pensar em Temperance. A tarde tinha combinado de levar Parker ao shopping para patinar no gelo.

Ele seguiu para o escritório decidido a descobrir o que tinha acontecido com aquela garotinha encontrada morta na beira da estrada. Deu uma série de telefonemas e descobriu que uma garotinha com a mesma idade e descrição não tinha mais aparecido na escola. Ela faltava há duas semanas, e a família não tinha sido encontrada para dar uma explicação, por isso a escola tinha chamado a Assistente Social e eles tinham começado a investigar. Booth conseguiu o endereço da escola, mas teria que ir até lá no dia seguinte, já que a escola não abria aos domingos. Como as crianças estavam de férias, teria mais tempo para falar com a diretora. Booth pretendia conseguir o último endereço da família e por aí começar a investigação.

Satisfeito com tudo o que tinha conseguido até então, ele voltou para casa, para trocar de roupa e buscar seu filho.

******************

Temperance acordou tarde e com dor de cabeça. Se levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro. Tinha demorado muito tempo para pegar no sono na noite anterior. A conversa com Booth e seu pedido de casamento repentino não lhe saiam da cabeça. Temperance sentia-se triste, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava se convencer de que tinha dado a resposta certa. Se tinha tantas dúvidas era melhor mesmo continuar solteira.

Ela entrou no chuveiro com muitas dúvidas martelando em sua cabeça. Apenas tinha certeza de uma coisa, depois disso sua parceria com Booth estava acabada. Não havia como fingir que nada tinha acontecido, era simplesmente impossível. Pensou novamente no convite de trabalho em Nova York. Ainda não tinha enviado nenhuma resposta. Não queria ir, mas será que Booth concordaria em trabalhar como se nada disso tivesse acontecido ? Viver um dia de cada vez...como ele mesmo havia proposto algum tempo antes ? Não estava pronta para um compromisso tão sério...e ele não tinha o direito de pressioná-la.

Ela saiu do chuveiro com mais dúvidas na cabeça. Sentia que precisava conversar com alguém e não conseguiu se lembrar de mais ninguém a não ser a Ângela. Decidiu ligar para a amiga.

_ Brennan ! Que maravilha ! Faz tanto tempo que você não me liga em um domingo !

_ Não queria atrapalhar...mas eu preciso conversar com alguém...

_ Ai...não me diga que você e o Booth brigaram ?

_ Não, quer dizer, sim. – ela suspirou, de repente parecendo insegura. – Mas não quero atrapalhar seu domingo. Deve ter planos com o Hodgins...

_ Que nada ! – Ângela a interrompeu. - Ele foi pedalar com uns amigos ! Eu só ia ficar em casa fazendo as unhas. – Ângela pensou um pouco – Vamos até o Shopping ? Estou louca por uma bolsa nova ! Podemos almoçar lá mesmo...

_ Pode ser. – Ela concordou desanimada.

_ Hei, levanta esse astral ! Tenho certeza que vocês vão se acertar ! Eu te pego na sua casa em meia hora, certo ?

_ Ok.

**********************

Uma hora depois elas estavam andando pelos corredores do shopping. Ângela olhava as vitrines e falava ao mesmo tempo.

_ Brennan, você até agora não me disse o que de fato aconteceu. A única coisa que eu sei é que vocês brigaram e você o deixou plantado no restaurante. Amiga, isso nem parece coisa sua !

_ E não é mesmo, Ângela. Não costumo fugir dos problemas, mas com ele, parece que é só o que eu faço !

_ Mas afinal, o que aconteceu ?

Temperance parou de andar e encarou Ângela.

_ Ele me pediu em casamento.

_ O que ?! Jura ? Mas, Brennan, isso é maravilhoso ! – Ângela de repente se deu conta da falta de entusiasmo da amiga. – Espera aí, se ele te pediu em casamento, por que vocês brigaram ?

_ Porque eu disse não, Ângela ! – ela confirmou o óbvio.

Ângela a puxou pelo braço para se sentarem em um banco no shopping.

_ Você ficou maluca de vez ? Por que diabo você disse não ?

_ Ângela, nós estamos juntos há pouco tempo... E além disso sabe que eu não gosto dessa instituição falida chamada casamento !

_ Pouco tempo ? Brennan vocês são parceiros há quase quatro anos ! Vocês soltam faíscas um pelo outro há pelo menos três !

_ Mas, e se não der certo ?

_ Brennan ! Você já ouviu falar em divórcio ? Isso existe, sabia ? Para com essa mania de querer prever o futuro ! Viva o hoje ! Você não sabe até quando vai estar viva ! Aproveite !

_ Não sei, Ângela, preciso pensar...

_ Pois pense logo. Não acredito que um homem maravilhoso como o Booth vá ficar te esperando para o resto da vida !

Temperance se levantou e começou a andar novamente. Ângela a seguiu pensativa. Por que sua amiga insistia tanto em complicar as coisas ? Nunca ia entender isso. Temperance era linda, inteligente, rica, famosa, trabalhava na profissão que gostava e tinha um homem maravilhoso apaixonado por ela. Muitas pessoas considerariam sua vida perfeita, menos ela.

De repente Brennan estancou, fazendo com que Ângela trombasse com ela.

_ Hei, por que parou de repente ? – a amiga perguntou sem entender.

Brennan não respondeu e Ângela reparou que ela olhava estática para a pista de patinação. Percebeu o que tinha chamado a atenção dela ao ver Booth patinando com o filho. Ângela sorriu. Brennan podia não admitir, mas era louca por ele.

_ De repente sentiu vontade de patinar ? – ela provocou.

Temperance desviou o olhar e virou de costas, antes que Booth a visse.

_ Vamos almoçar, Ângela ? Já está ficando tarde. Eu ainda preciso escrever um pouco hoje a tarde.

Ângela balançou a cabeça inconformada. Mas sabia que com ela não adiantava pressionar. Teria que dar tempo ao tempo. Elas seguiram até a praça de alimentação.

***************

Booth deixou Parker na casa da mãe pouco antes das sete horas da noite. Seguiu para seu apartamento. Decidiu não telefonar para Temperance. No dia seguinte prosseguiria com a investigação sozinho. Ele foi direto para o chuveiro.

Pensou nos acontecimentos do último mês. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo. Sentia que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma se a perdesse. Booth suspirou. Era um homem ou um rato ? Não podia desistir sem lutar, nunca tinha desistido de nada antes, não seria agora que o faria... e justo com a mulher de sua vida.

Ele saiu do chuveiro decidido quanto ao que fazer. Ia dar a ela um tempo e esperaria a poeira baixar, depois ia voltar a procurá-la. Se eles se amavam dariam um jeito de entrar em um acordo.

Continua...


	28. O confronto

"**O confronto..."**

No dia seguinte Temperance chegou cedo ao Jeffersonian. Queria examinar os restos mortais da menina e tentar descobrir mais algum fato sobre sua doença que pudesse ter sido esquecido. Estava na plataforma examinando o corpo quando viu Booth vindo pelo corredor. Pensou que ele fosse subir até lá, mas ele passou reto em direção a sala da Ângela. Ela ficou um pouco desapontada, mas no fundo sabia que merecia essa indiferença. Suspirou e continuou seu trabalho.

Booth bateu de leve na porta e Ângela levantou os olhos do micro. Ela sorriu.

_ Bom dia, Booth. Entra !

Ele se aproximou sem sorrir e ela notou a tristeza no olhar dele. Sentiu pena. Sua amiga era mesmo uma grande cabeça-dura.

_ Bom dia, Ângela. Vim pedir uma ajuda. – ele disse a ela.

_ É sobre a briga de vocês dois, não é ? – ela disse com tristeza.

_ O que ? – ele desviou o olhar, confuso e sem graça. - Não, claro que não ! É sobre o caso da menina encontrada na estrada. – ele a olhou novamente. – Como sabe que brigamos ?

_ Eu saí com a Brennan ontem à tarde, e nós vimos você no Shopping com o Parker. – ela confessou. – Ela me contou tudo, sinto muito...

Ele sorriu sem vontade.

_ Isso quer dizer que você já sabe da minha idiotice... – ele se sentou na cadeira em frente a ela.

_ Não diga isso ! Ser romântico não é nenhuma idiotice, Booth ! Idiota é a Brennan de deixar escapar um partidão como você !

Booth riu. Só a Ângela mesmo para fazê-lo rir quando na verdade a vontade que tinha era de chorar.

_ Mas passa a ser idiotice quando se trata dela, Ângela. Eu devia saber que com ela isso não funcionaria... – ele concluiu desanimado. – Só o que eu conseguiu foi afastá-la ainda mais...

_ Ela vai mudar de idéia, Booth ! Dê tempo ao tempo...

_ É o que eu já estava decidido a fazer mesmo. Vou me afastar um pouco, trabalhar sozinho por um tempo e por isso vim pedir sua ajuda.

_ Claro, o que você precisar !

_ Eu preciso de uma cópia do retrato que você fez da menina. Eu vou até a escola no centro da cidade cuja aluna está desaparecida. Preciso de algo para confirmar se era ela mesma.

_ Claro ! Eu vou pegar. Está lá na plataforma com a Brennan. Você vem comigo ?

Ele hesitou.

_ Se você não se importar, eu prefiro esperar aqui mesmo.

_ Ok, eu vou tirar uma cópia e trago pra você. Me espere aqui.

Ângela passou seu crachá e subiu até onde estava a amiga.

_ Bom dia. Preciso do retrato da menina, posso tirar uma cópia ? Depois eu devolvo.

_ Claro, Ângela ! O Booth está na sua sala ? Ele quer falar comigo ? – ela perguntou um pouco insegura.

_ Não, querida. Ele queria falar comigo mesmo. Já volto. – e saiu, deixando Brennan com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Ângela entregou a cópia do retrato à Booth e ele saiu do Jeffersonian sem sequer falar com Temperance. Foi direto para a escola pois a diretora já estava a sua espera.

Booth conseguiu uma confirmação, a aluna era mesmo a menina desaparecida. Seu nome era Jéssica Garcia. Seus pais eram de origem cubana, mas a menina tinha nascido nos E.U.A., tinha dez anos e uma doença no coração que a obrigava a faltar muitas vezes na escola.

Booth saiu da escola arrasado. A diretora e a professora da menina tinham ficado inconsoláveis e ele não tinha muito o que fazer nessas horas. Resolveu investigar o último endereço dos pais dela.

A casa estava vazia, era uma casa pequena e que necessitava urgente de cuidados. A pintura estava toda descascada e mostrava sinais de vazamentos, mesmo do lado de fora. Booth encontrou a vizinha regando o jardim e foi falar com ela. A mulher foi muito prestativa e deu a ele o endereço da casa dos avós maternos, que ficava a cerca de uma hora dali. Eles tinham dito a ela que iam passar uns tempos lá. Booth seguiu direto até o endereço.

Chegando lá ele observou o local. O bairro não era muito melhor do que onde os pais moravam, mas pelo menos a casa parecia em melhores condições. Ele se aproximou e tocou a campainha. Eles estavam lá realmente. Ficou conversando com eles por cerca de uma hora e descobriu tudo o que tinha acontecido.

A menina tinha passado mal à noite, e eles não tiveram tempo de levá-la ao hospital. Ela acabou morrendo em casa. Os pais estavam endividados devido aos gastos com o tratamento da menina, o pai tinha até aberto falência de uma pequena empresa de transportes que ele possuía, por isso ficaram apavorados com a idéia de não poder dar um enterro descente para a menina. Não tinham mais dinheiro para nada e ficaram sabendo através da TV que, quando um corpo é encontrado na rua sem identificação, o governo paga as despesas e providencia o enterro. Era a última esperança deles de dar um descanso a filha que tinha sofrido tanto em vida.

Eles pegaram suas coisas para ficar um tempo na casa dos pais dela e seguiram viagem com o corpo da menina, com a intenção de deixá-la em um local bonito, como um parque, para que fosse encontrada. O plano não deu muito certo, pois ficaram sabendo pelo rádio que tinha uma barreira policial apenas 1 quilômetro a frente de onde estavam. Resolveram deixá-la na estrada mesmo, com medo de serem presos.

Booth explicou a eles que abandono de cadáver era considerado crime nesse país, mas eles tinham atenuantes, eram estrangeiros, passavam por dificuldades financeiras e Booth se comprometeu a depor a favor deles, caso houvesse um processo. Ele entregou seu cartão a eles e pediu que ligassem caso precisassem de alguma coisa, e ficou de informar o local e a data do enterro da menina.

Saiu de lá visivelmente aliviado, pelo menos a menina não tinha sido maltratada. Sua morte fora apenas uma fatalidade. Booth suspirou. Teria que ir até o Jeffersonian e relatar todos os fatos a Temperance. Não queria falar com ela ainda, mas sabia que não podia fugir das responsabilidades de seu trabalho. Deu partida no carro desanimado. Já passava muito da hora do almoço, mas estava sem fome. Pegou um hambúrguer em uma lanchonete na estrada e seguiu até o Instituto.

Temperance estava em sua sala. Cam estava terminando o relatório da autópsia no corpo da menina e ela não podia ajudar muito. Estava distraída quando Booth bateu na porta e se assustou.

_ Desculpe, não queria assustá-la. – ele disse entrando.

_ Imagina, tudo bem, eu estava distraída. Senta. – ela indicou a cadeira a sua frente.

Booth se sentou e Temperance percebeu que ele parecia triste e cansado. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Sofria quando ele sofria e não gostava disso. Antes que dissesse alguma coisa ele começou a falar sobre o caso. Temperance ouviu calada, teria que deixar uma conversa pessoal para depois.

Temperance parabenizou Booth pela investigação, afinal ele tinha feito tudo praticamente sozinho. Avisou Cam pelo interfone e ela ficou de completar o relatório da menina com os dados novos que ele tinha trazido. Booth se levantou para sair e ela o chamou.

_ Espera !

Ele se virou já da porta mas não disse nada.

_ Booth, eu acho que precisamos conversar... sobre o que aconteceu. – ela começou insegura.

Ele balançou a cabeça negando e se virou novamente para a porta.

_ É melhor não. Estou cansado, viajei o dia todo. Outra hora a gente conversa.

Ele saiu da sala e Temperance ficou indignada. Booth nunca tinha deixado-a falando sozinha antes. Ela se levantou e o seguiu pelo corredor.

_ Booth, espera ! Eu não quero que fique esse clima entre a gente ! Vamos conversar !

Ele não parou de andar. Estavam próximos a plataforma agora.

_ Eu já disse que não quero conversar agora, Temperance ! Outra hora a gente conversa ! – ele elevou a voz, chamando a atenção de Ângela, Hodgins, e Cam, que estavam na plataforma.

_ Mas, Booth ! Não podemos ficar assim...afinal nós trabalhamos juntos ! – ela parecia inconformada.

Booth parou de andar e se virou para ela.

_ Não trabalhamos mais. De hoje em diante eu trabalho sozinho novamente ! – ele praticamente gritava agora.

_ Booth ! Não pode fazer isso ! Não pode me afastar assim ! Podemos nos entender, tudo pode voltar a ser como era antes... – ela tentou argumentar.

_ Não quero voltar ao que era antes ! Se eu quisesse que tudo continuasse como antes eu não teria feito a besteira que eu fiz ! Eu quero você...mas eu quero por inteiro ! Eu quero tudo, Temperance, ou prefiro não ter nada ! – agora ele estava realmente gritando.

Ele a deixou parada na plataforma e foi embora pisando duro. Temperance sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Sabia que o tinha perdido. Olhou de relance para a plataforma e viu Ângela olhando para ela. Virou-se e correu de volta para sua sala.

Continua...


	29. Despedida

"**Despedida..."**

Cam e Hodgins ficaram espantados com a revelação de Booth. Ambos olharam para Ângela e perceberam, pelo olhar triste dela, que ela já sabia de tudo.

_ É, gente ! Eles estão juntos, sim. Desde o Natal para falar a verdade.

Cam estranhou o segredo, mas não comentou a respeito.

_ Pelo jeito a briga foi feia. Eles não são de demonstrar sentimentos pessoais assim na frente de todo mundo... – Cam comentou.

_ Você nem imagina... – Ângela achou melhor não contar a ninguém sobre o pedido de casamento. Booth poderia não gostar. - Vou falar com ela.

Eles voltaram ao trabalho e Ângela seguiu para a sala da amiga. Temperance estava no sofá, o olhar perdido e o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Ângela se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela. Temperance a olhou e sorriu com tristeza.

_ É...foi bom enquanto durou. – ela disse e se levantou.

Ângela a olhou sem confusa.

_ Vocês vão se entender, Brennan ! Foi só a primeira briga... Não é o fim do mundo !

_ Não me refiro ao Booth, Ângela. Eu me refiro a minha vida aqui em Washington. Acho que está na hora de mudar.

_ O que ? Você ficou maluca de vez ? Do que você está falando ?

_ Recebi uma proposta de trabalho em Nova York, Ângela. Resolvi aceitar.

Ângela se levantou.

_ Brennan, você não pode fazer isso ! Mas e nós ? E o Booth ?

_ Você pode passar as férias na minha casa ! Não precisamos morar perto para sermos amigas, Ângela ! – ela suspirou. – E quanto ao Booth, ele mesmo disse que voltou a trabalhar sozinho...

_ Meu Deus ! Você tem mesmo muito a aprender sobre homens ! Você ainda não percebeu que quando estão nervosos eles dizem um monte de besteiras ? Ele vai voltar atrás !

_ Não quero que ele volte atrás, Ângela ! Eu disse antes que meus relacionamentos nunca duram... Vai ser melhor pra ele. Ele quer ter mais filhos, eu não. Ele merece encontrar alguém com os mesmos objetivos de vida... E eu posso estar atrapalhando isso. Comigo longe vai ser mais fácil pra ele.

Ângela balançou a cabeça inconformada.

_ Vai pelo menos contar a ele ? Ou vai fugir ?

_ Vou contar a ele amanhã à noite. Hoje eu vou cuidar dos preparativos para a viagem.

_ Você é quem decide, Brennan ! Mas fique sabendo de uma coisa. Pode estar cometendo o maior erro da sua vida... E pode não ter tempo de reparar depois...

Ângela saiu da sala sem esperar resposta. Estava triste e inconformada. Como uma pessoa podia complicar tanto a vida como sua amiga ? O pior é que sabia que ela amava o Booth, de seu jeito estranho, mas amava. Ela ia sofrer e ele também, mas infelizmente não podia fazer mais nada a não ser rezar para Brennan mudar de idéia.

Temperance não viu Booth no dia seguinte. Ele não apareceu no Instituto. Teve uma reunião logo cedo com Cam e pediu uma licença de dez dias para providenciar a sua saída do Jeffersonian e a mudança para Nova York. Comprou uma passagem para o dia seguinte para conhecer o local onde ia trabalhar e rever seu professor para tratar dos detalhes. Depois voltaria a Washington para providenciar o restante das coisas. Cam ficou surpresa mas não disse nada, apenas que o Instituto dificilmente conseguiria substituí-la.

Ela aproveitou o horário do almoço para comprar uma mala nova. No shopping parou para comer um lanche e ligar para o Booth. Ele atendeu no terceiro toque.

_ Oi. – ele disse sabendo que era ela.

_ Oi. – ao ouvir a voz dele sua determinação foi embora. – Eu...queria conversar.

_ Desculpe pelo desabafo de ontem...eu estava nervoso. – ele disse arrependido.

_ Eu entendo. Por isso precisamos conversar. Posso ir na sua casa hoje a noite ?

_ Claro. Estarei te esperando.

_ Ok. Até a noite, então...

_ Até.

Ela desligou. Olhou para o lanche praticamente intacto. Tinha perdido o apetite. Esperava que o tempo curasse essa dependência dela em relação a ele. Jogou os restos do lanche no lixo e voltou para o Instituto.

As horas demoravam a passar. Temperance saiu do trabalho pouco depois das cinco da tarde. Queria fazer a mala antes de ver o Booth. Passou em casa, arrumou a mala nova com roupas para poucos dias e foi tomar um banho. Eram quase oito horas da noite quando estacionou em frente ao prédio em Booth morava.

Ele atendeu a porta e Temperance percebeu como ele estava abatido.

_ Entra.

Ela entrou e o seguiu até a sala. Booth lhe ofereceu uma bebida, mas ela recusou. Preferia estar totalmente sóbria para a conversa que teriam. Eles se sentaram frente a frente no sofá e ela o observou com atenção. Ele tinha tomado banho, vestia jeans e uma camiseta branca cavada e os cabelos estavam úmidos e sem o gel habitual. Estava tão bonito que por um momento ela quase desistiu de sua decisão. Booth a encarava esperando que ela falasse.

_ Eu não sei por onde começar... – ela torcia as mãos nervosa. – Eu... vim me despedir, Booth.

Ele a encarou surpreso. Sabia que ela não ia aceitar seu pedido, mas jamais ia imaginar que ela lhe daria um fora.

_ Como assim, se despedir ? – ele a encarou muito sério.

_ Eu vou me mudar e vim me despedir. O que tivemos foi especial e achei que lhe devia isso...

_ Como assim "foi especial" ? O que aconteceu ? Mudar-se pra onde ?

_ Não daria certo, Booth. Temos objetivos de vida diferentes...você merece uma pessoa melhor.

_ Do que você está falando ! Eu não quero outra pessoa ! O que deu em você ? – ele parecia realmente nervoso.

_ Recebi uma proposta de emprego em Nova York...e, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, eu resolvi aceitar.

Ele se levantou do sofá.

_ Não pode estar falando sério ! Assim de repente ?

Ela também se levantou.

_ Sinto muito. Não queria que fosse assim... eu realmente gosto muito de você, mas...

_ Gosta uma ova ! – ele gritou. – Você só gosta de você mesma ! Não se importa com mais ninguém ! Afinal a vida te ensinou isso, não é ?

Temperance seguiu em direção a porta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não tinha imaginado que seria tão difícil.

_ Sinto muito mesmo, Booth... Espero realmente que você seja feliz...

Booth a alcançou quando ela colocou a mão na maçaneta. Colocou a mão sobre a dela e a virou de frente para ele. Percebeu as lágrimas dela e suspirou.

_ Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso com a gente... – ele começou.

_ Não ia dar certo... – ela disse baixinho.

Booth a beijou, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas dela. Temperance o abraçou com força, sentindo o gosto da despedida nesse beijo. Ele a ergueu contra a porta e ela o abraçou pela cintura com as pernas. Sem interromper o beijo Booth a levou até o tapete em frente a lareira onde já haviam se amado uma vez. Ele interrompeu o beijo e a olhou nos olhos. Ela parecia tão infeliz quanto ele e ele desejou apagar aquela tristeza dos olhos dela.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, não saberiam o que dizer e tinham medo de quebrar o encanto. Booth se aproximou novamente e beijou seu rosto, seu colo e puxou a camisa dela para fora da calça. Temperance o ajudou a tirá-la. Ele acariciou seus seios antes de remover seu sutiã. Temperance fechou os olhos...se isso fosse um sonho, ela não queria acordar.

Booth se despiu com pressa, praticamente arrancando as próprias roupas. Temperance o ajudou a tirar sua calça e ele praticamente arrancou sua calcinha. Ele aproximou o rosto novamente e a beijou com fúria, sua língua praticamente lutando com a dela. Temperance ofegou quando ele apertou seu seio com força. Sentia como que contagiada pelo ímpeto dele e arranhou suas costas quando Booth abandonou sua boca, desceu os lábios até seus seios e pegou um mamilo entre os dentes antes de sugá-lo com força.

Booth rolou com ela, deixando-a por cima. Temperance gemeu quando sentiu-o penetrá-la de uma só vez. Ele a segurou pelos quadris guiando seus movimentos. Ela apoiou as mãos no peito dele e começou a se mover devagar a princípio, depois mais depressa, a medida que a respiração dele ficava mais ofegante. Temperance fechou os olhos, sentia que estava perto do clímax e deixou-se levar, sentindo Booth acompanhá-la.

Ela deixou-se cair sobre o peito dele. Booth a abraçou com força e beijou seus cabelos. Não disseram nada. Ficaram assim abraçados durante muito tempo, até o sono os vencer.

Booth acordou atordoado, sem saber onde estava. Sentou e esfregou os olhos e viu que estava em sua sala, deitado sobre o tapete e tinha um cobertor jogado sobre seu corpo. Olhou em volta a procura de Temperance. Não havia sinal da presença dela no apartamento. Devia ser madrugada e tudo estava silencioso. Ela tinha ido embora. E não voltaria, não tinha conseguido fazer com que mudasse de idéia. Booth abraçou os joelhos e deixou as lágrimas correrem livres por seu rosto.

Continua...


	30. Nova parceria

"**Nova parceria..."**

Booth não apareceu no Instituto no dia seguinte. Ela com certeza ia se despedir dos amigos e ele preferia não vê-la. Seria mais fácil esquecer...se é que um dia ele conseguiria.

Temperance estava sozinha no Aeroporto. Ângela tinha insistido em levá-la, mas ela tinha preferido evitar despedidas. Preferia ter esse tempo sozinha para pensar. Comprou um livro numa livraria do saguão e tomou um café enquanto esperava por seu vôo.

De repente seu pensamento se voltou para Booth. Tinha sido difícil sair do apartamento sem se despedir dele. Mas era melhor assim. Tinha plena convicção agora de que ele merecia uma pessoa melhor, alguém que se dedicasse a ele, a ser mãe de seus filhos, e não a uma carreira tão maluca e sem horários quanto a dela. Seu vôo foi anunciado e ela se levantou pegando sua bolsa.

No avião fez amizade com uma moça de Nova York que tinha ido fazer um curso em Washington. Conversaram bastante durante o vôo e ela lhe deu seu telefone. Temperance prometeu que, assim que estivesse instalada em sua nova casa, entraria em contato com ela.

Temperance pegou um táxi e foi direto para o hotel. Quando chegou no quarto ligou para Ângela.

_ Oi, só liguei porque você insistiu. O vôo foi ótimo. Já estou no hotel.

_ Que bom, Brennan. Vai encontrar seu professor ainda hoje ?

_ Não sei. Acho melhor ligar e ver o que ele prefere. – ela suspirou indecisa. – Você por acaso o viu ? – ela perguntou antes que perdesse a coragem.

_ Se você se refere ao Booth, eu não o vi . Ele não apareceu aqui hoje.

_ Ah... Tudo bem. Bom, vou desligar. Tenho muitas coisas para resolver por aqui. Até outra hora, eu te ligo...

_ E eu vou tentar ter notícias do Booth, quando você ligar, ok ?

_ Eu só quero saber se ele está bem... – ela disse desanimada.

_ Estaria melhor se você estivesse na cama dele. – Ângela revidou.

_ Ângela ! – ela repreendeu a amiga. – Isso não vai me ajudar em nada !

_ Eu sei. – ela suspirou – Mas ainda tenho esperanças de que você crie juízo, amiga ! Volta logo, ta?

_ Pode deixar. Ainda vou ficar um mês e meio aí em Washington, antes de vir definitivamente pra cá...

Elas se despediram de desligaram. Temperance estava triste. Pegou sua agenda decidida a ligar para seu professor. Quanto antes resolvesse tudo, melhor seria.

******************

Booth ainda estava em sua sala, já era hora de ir para casa, mas ele não tinha a menor vontade de encarar mais um final de semana naquele apartamento vazio em que cada canto ele se lembrava dela, principalmente a lareira. Fazia três semanas que não a via, as três mais longas semanas de sua vida. Ficara sabendo de sua volta a Washington, mas sabia que era temporária. Ela voltara apenas para cuidar de sua saída do Jeffersonian, nada mais do que isso.

Ângela lhe telefonava de vez em quando, preocupada com ele. Ele mentia, dizia que estava tudo bem, que estava superando, mas a amiga não acreditava, e nem ele. Já tinha perdido alguns quilos, estava abatido e todos reclamavam de seu mau-humor e apatia. Seu chefe tinha até sugerido férias, mas Booth tinha implorado para que o deixasse trabalhar, pois não agüentaria não ter com o que ocupar a mente. Sentia tanta falta dela que tinha vontade de gritar. Sentia falta de seus lindos olhos azuis, de seu sorriso, de sua ingenuidade e principalmente do gemido baixo e longo que ela emitia quando faziam amor.

Ele girava a caneta entre os dedos, distraído, quando seu colega Carter bateu na porta.

_ Booth, posso falar com você ? – ele perguntou receoso, pois o agente andava furioso há semanas. Desde que sua parceria com a Dra. Brennan tinha acabado.

_ Claro, entra. – Booth respondeu tentando parecer animado, mais por educação do que interesse em camuflar o que sentia.

_ Adivinha quem eles escolheram para ser seu novo parceiro, cara ? – ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira tentando animar o colega.

Booth o olhou e sorriu com tristeza.

_ Não me diga que eu vou ter que passar a ouvir aquelas músicas ridículas que você adora ? – Booth tentou brincar.

_ Hei ! Não são ridículas ! São românticas !

_ São melosas, isso sim ! – Booth revidou.

_ Você diz isso porque não está apaixonado como eu... – o agente se arrependeu do que disse ao ver a dor nos olhos do amigo. – Sinto muito, Booth ! Eu e minha boca grande ! Não devia ter dito isso !

Booth baixou os olhos. Então todos sabiam.

_ Não esquenta, cara. Você não tem culpa de eu ser um idiota !

_ Você não é idiota...

_ Sou sim, Carter. – Booth resolveu se abrir com o amigo. – Eu me deixei apaixonar sabendo como ela é... Eu devia imaginar que jamais daria certo...

_ Eu não entendo o por que, Booth ! Eu já vi vocês juntos tantas vezes ! Vocês se completam, cara !

_ Pelo visto pra ela isso não é o bastante... – ele afirmou com tristeza.

Carter não sabia o que dizer. Ficara sabendo que a Dra. Brennan passara quase todo o tempo no Hospital quando Booth fora baleado, não conseguia entender como um amor assim acabava tão de repente. Ele encarou o amigo.

_ Vamos ! Eu pago a cerveja !

Booth sorriu. Se levantou e pegou o casaco. Pelo menos adiaria a volta pra casa.

*************************************

Temperance olhou mais uma vez para seu apartamento. Decidira não vendê-lo, afinal não precisava do dinheiro. Pretendia passar algum tempo lá de vez em quando para visitar seu pai, seria melhor do que ficar em um hotel.

Desde que tinha mesmo se decidido pela mudança procurava manter-se ocupada para não pensar nele. Trabalhava feito doida, escrevia a noite e passeava com a Ângela, depois de ter proibido a amiga de tocar no nome dele.

Mas à noite, quando estava sozinha em seu apartamento se preparando para dormir, pensava nele, sentia sua falta e chorava, chorava como uma criança. Sua menstruação estava atrasada pela segunda vez e Temperance estava decidida a procurar um médico em Nova York para regular seu ciclo novamente. Depois de passar por tanta coisa seu corpo precisava de um descanso em se tratando de tensões e sustos.

Durante o dia, enquanto estava no Instituto, sempre que estava na Plataforma e ouvia passos vindo pela entrada, ela se virava ansiosa esperando que fosse ele, nunca era, pois ele não apareceu mais. Temperance voltava ao trabalho frustrada, nunca tinha imaginado que o amor doesse tanto, sempre achou que fosse coisa de filmes ou novelas, mas a realidade era ainda mais dolorosa. Sentia falta da voz dele, de seu toque, seu sorriso, seu cheiro...

Temperance suspirou. Ângela já a chamava para ir embora e ela estava ali, com a cabeça nas nuvens. Pegou sua bolsa e seguiu a amiga.

Continua...


	31. Enfim a decisão

"**Enfim a decisão..."**

_ Vamos, amiga ! Vou te levar a um barzinho novo que abriu aqui perto, muito gostoso !

_ Ai, não, hoje não, Ângela ! Eu prefiro ir pra casa... – Temperance reclamou cansada.

_ Nem pensar, Brennan ! Tenho que aproveitar minhas últimas semanas com você ! Não vai me fazer essa desfeita !

Temperance suspirou, às vezes era impossível argumentar com a Ângela. Ela a seguiu um tanto a contragosto. Elas seguiram para o local no carro da Ângela.

Ângela entrou no barzinho e procurou com os olhos por uma mesa vazia. Era cedo e haviam várias. De repente sentiu Temperance apertar seu braço.

_ Você fez isso de propósito, Ângela ! – ela apontava para o balcão logo à frente.

Ângela não sabia do que ela estava falando e seguiu com os olhos na direção que a amiga apontava. Viu Booth e um amigo conversando e tomando cerveja. Ao lado deles haviam duas garotas certamente interessadas em serem chamadas para compartilhar a cerveja com eles, mas nenhum dos dois parecia interessado. Ângela segurou a amiga pelo braço antes que ela fosse embora.

_ Juro que eu não sabia que ele estaria aqui, Brennan ! Eu lhe dou a minha palavra ! Foi pura coincidência ! – Ângela olhava apavorada para a amiga, com medo de que ela não acreditasse.

Temperance considerou e percebeu que ela estava sendo sincera.

_ Por favor, Ângela, vamos para outro lugar, qualquer lugar ! – ela implorou.

_ Tarde demais...ele já viu a gente. – Ângela acenou sorrindo.

Booth estava em choque. Não esperava vê-la ali. Carter percebeu que ele tinha parado de falar no meio da frase e acompanhou o olhar do amigo. Reconheceu a Dra. Brennan e uma amiga.

_ Eu já volto. – Booth disse e se levantou, indo na direção delas.

Temperance sentiu um frio na espinha quando o viu se aproximando. Ficou estática no lugar.

_ Oi. – ele cumprimentou sério.

_ Oi. – ela sorriu sem graça. – Não queremos atrapalhar, não sabíamos que estaria aqui...

_ Venham se sentar com a gente. – ele convidou.

_ Não...é melhor... quer dizer, a gente estava de saída. – ela gaguejou nervosa.

Booth segurou sua mão.

_ Vem. Vou te apresentar um amigo, meu novo parceiro.

Temperance olhou para Ângela e o seguiu insegura. Booth apresentou a todos e eles conversaram um pouco sobre amenidades. Quando uma música lenta começou a tocar, Booth olhou nos olhos dela. Viu a mesma tristeza que havia nos dele e não resistiu.

_ Vamos dançar ? – ele convidou.

Temperance engoliu em seco, nervosa. O que será que ele pretendia com isso. Não teve como recusar sem parecer grosseira, então pegou a mão que ele oferecia e o seguiu. Na pista, Booth a abraçou pela cintura e a trouxe para bem perto, aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos. Ele perguntava a si mesmo por que ficava se torturando dessa maneira.

_ O que eu posso fazer pra você mudar de idéia ? – ele perguntou baixinho em seu ouvido. – Eu faria qualquer coisa...

_ Booth, por favor ! – ela implorou. – Já conversamos sobre isso, eu preciso ir !

Booth a beijou com fúria, como que querendo puni-la com um beijo. Temperance o segurou pela nuca e correspondeu ao beijo, entrelaçando sua língua na dele. O beijo foi longo e apaixonado. Ela se afastou ofegante.

_ Eu estou indo pois sei que não sou a melhor escolha pra você !

Ela se virou e praticamente correu para a saída. Ângela, que assistia a tudo atenta, a seguiu rapidamente.

*************************

As duas últimas semanas que Temperance passou em Washington foi a maior correria. Ela visitou o irmão, o pai. Se despediu dos alunos do Instituto e saiu bastante com Ângela, pois elas ficariam um bom tempo sem se ver. Não andava se sentindo bem, e atribuía isso à tensão da mudança. Mas quando piorou, resolveu procurar o médico assim que chegasse a Nova York.

Temperance olhava aturdida para o médico. Ele não podia estar falando sério ! No dia anterior, dois antes de sua partida definitiva para Nova York, os sintomas haviam piorado bastante, por isso resolveu procurá-lo antes de viajar. Agora estava ali, sentada em frente a ele, recebendo uma verdadeira bomba em seus nervos já abalados.

_ Não posso estar grávida ! – ela repetiu pela terceira vez.

O médico sorriu compreensivo.

_ Suponho que saiba quem é o pai e quando isso aconteceu, Dra. Brennan.

Ela o encarou. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do encontro apaixonado de despedida em frente à lareira no apartamento dele.

_ Claro que sim, mas... Isso não podia ter acontecido ! – ela torcia as mãos no colo, nervosa.

_ Dra. Brennan, se acalme. A senhorita é uma mulher instruída, moderna. Não gosto de sugerir isso, mas se pretende se livrar dessa criança eu sugiro que faça isso agora. Não deve esperar mais do que esta semana para realizar um aborto.

Temperance o olhou espantada. Aborto ? Claro que não faria um aborto ! Seu trabalho consistia em descobrir assassinos, nunca tinha pensado em se tornar uma. Ela sabia perfeitamente que a essa altura da gravidez o embrião já era uma pequenina criança, formada e pronta para crescer. Se tivesse tomado a "pílula do dia seguinte" seria diferente, mas agora já era tarde.

_ Não, claro que não vou fazer isso ! – ela negou com veemência.

_ Ótimo. Fico feliz quando uma mulher decide ter a criança. – ele via o nervosismo dela. – Por acaso o pai dessa criança é casado ?

_ O que ? Não, claro que não.

_ Então suponho que vá contar a ele.

_ Contar a ele ? Claro ! – ela mentiu.

Não podia contar isso a ele. Ele a seguraria a força e não deixaria que fosse embora. Temperance se despediu do médico e saiu do consultório, a receita das vitaminas pré-natais em sua bolsa e muitas dúvidas na cabeça.

*************************

Faltava menos de uma hora para seu vôo partir e Temperance olhava para a passagem em sua mão. Estava no aeroporto com Ângela, que insistira em levá-la. Queria muito ter se despedido do Booth, mas não sabia como seria recebida. Pensou no filho que carregava, o que Booth faria se descobrisse que escondera isso dele ? Tinha certeza de que ficaria furioso. Mas agora era tarde demais, já havia tomado sua decisão, e isso não mudaria os fatos.

Ângela voltou com o café e Temperance pegou o copo automaticamente. De repente se lembrou do filho e sabia que grávidas não deviam tomar café. Ela afastou o copo dos lábios e Ângela a olhou com estranheza.

_ O que foi, está ruim ? – ela perguntou.

_ Não, Ângela. Está ótimo ! Eu só...perdi a vontade.

_ Está com saudades dele, não é ?

Temperance sorriu. Ah se a amiga imaginasse. Com certeza a levaria de volta para o Booth pelos cabelos. Ela concordou.

_ Não queria que tivesse acabado tudo assim. Gostaria de continuar amiga dele. Assim como sua.

_ É... eu imagino, mas isso seria pedir demais pra ele, querida !

_ É, eu sei...

Ficaram conversando até o vôo ser anunciado. Temperance abraçou a amiga e seguiu para a sala de embarque. Tinha acabado de entregar a passagem para a funcionária quando ouviu seu nome.

Virou-se e viu Booth chegando correndo. Ele se aproximou do vidro que os separava agora. Seu coração disparou. Ele tocou o vidro com a mão e ela pôs a mão sobre a dele do outro lado.

_ Fica... – ele pediu. – Pela última vez, não faz essa loucura !

Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto abatido. Temperance percebeu que ele não tinha dormido a noite.

Ela balançou a cabeça negando. Booth a encarou com tristeza. Não pôde evitar uma lágrima que desceu por seu rosto. Tinha que se conformar que a tinha perdido. Ele enxugou a lágrima rapidamente e disse.

_ Um homem tem que saber a hora de desistir, certo ? Boa viagem.... Seja feliz !

Ele se virou e foi embora, deixando-a parada ali, perplexa. Booth chorando ? E por sua causa ? Ângela a olhava séria, podia sentir a censura e até certa raiva no olhar da amiga. Ela acenou em despedida e seguiu Booth.

Temperance estava parada no mesmo lugar. A funcionária do aeroporto estava sem graça pela cena que presenciara e esperava que ela decidisse o que fazer. Temperance estava confusa. O que estou fazendo ?

*************************

Booth estava na Plataforma do Jefersonian conversando com Cam. Tinha ido para lá desabafar com a velha amiga. Hodgins fingia que trabalhava, mas lançava olhares furtivos na direção dele. Booth detestava esses olhares de pena. Mas cedo ou tarde teria que enfrentá-los e preferia que fosse logo. Ângela estava ao lado dele, fingindo que desenhava algo. Na verdade nenhum deles tinha muito que fazer ali, já que não tinham nenhum crime para resolver, mas não queriam deixá-lo sozinho.

Estavam todos distraídos quando ouviram um estrondo. Temperance estava parada na entrada, tinha jogado sua mala no chão e olhava para eles com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Booth a olhou assustado, se recusando a ter esperanças. Ela subiu correndo, fazendo o alarme disparar, já que agora não era mais funcionária e não tinha o crachá.

Ela encarou Booth. Ele não ousava respirar. De repente ela correu em sua direção e pulou em seu colo, abraçando-o pela cintura com as pernas. Booth a segurou com força e fechou os olhos, sentindo uma onda de alívio percorrer seu corpo. Temperance segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego, fazendo com que os outros assobiassem e gritassem. Depois ela afastou a boca e o olhou nos olhos.

_ Eu te amo, Seeley ! Não posso mudar isso ! – ela confessou chorando.

Booth encostou sua testa na dela e sorriu feliz.

_ Eu também te amo... mais que minha própria vida !

_ Eu não quero ir embora... eu quero ficar...me casar com você... ter esse filho... – ela atropelava as palavras.

- Epa, espera aí... ter o que ?! – Booth arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Temperance desceu do colo dele.

_ Eu estou grávida, estou esperando um filho seu ! – ela deu a notícia de uma vez.

Ângela deu um grito de felicidade e os outros encaravam a cena boquiabertos. Booth se ajoelhou na frente dela e acariciou sua barriga.

_ Você tem certeza disso ? – ele perguntou ainda confuso .

_ Absoluta ! – ela confirmou feliz.

Booth fechou os olhos. Vinha chorando muito ultimamente. Temperance o abraçou e ambos deixaram as lágrimas correrem livremente, tendo certeza de que dessa vez elas eram de felicidade.

FIM

Fernanda


End file.
